My FairyTale Ending?
by A lesson before dying
Summary: Lily Evans wishes her life could be a fairy-tale and she could live happily ever after with the man of her dreams. What happens when James Potter decides he wants to be her prince charming?
1. Prologue

**_I DO NOT own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful creations. I only own the plot, Abbey and Anais. I also DO NOT OWN any of the songs in the chapters towards the end of the story. The musician's are listed below the songs. Mmkkaay..Enjoy._**

I always wished my life could be a fairy-tale. I spent most of my years growing up fantasizing about my Prince Charming and how we would grow up together in pure happiness. Fantasizing being the key word. When I turned eleven everything in my world changed. I got a letter. Not just any letter, mind you, but a extremely special letter that held some valuable information.

Basically it informed me that I was indeed, a witch.

This information surprised me, as expected, but what surprised me more was that my sister decided from the moment I told her what I thought was amazing news, she decided to hate me. I have no idea why. Maybe somehow she was just jealous of me, but I think the main reason is because I threw her off her dream. She could no longer have 'the dream family' she so longed for.

My parents, however, were extremely supportive of my news. I was so thankful they believed in me enough to let me go to a boarding school for ten months at a time, especially at such a young age.

My dream of having a fairy-tale life seemed like it could actually come true now. I had a life in front of me. I was completely dedicated to being the top of the class, I had to be in order to make my dream come true...or at least these were the things I had decided upon while I was packing.

Finally the day for departure for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry came. I was extremely nervous...not to mention excited. I couldn't wait until I got on the train to meet my new school-mates. Hopefully I wouldn't be the only 'muggle' there. Muggle is one of the terms I picked up at Diagon Alley when we found out we had to go buy cauldrons etc. My parents and I were fascinated with all of the things and people there.

Luckily, we met a nice man in the wand shop...I believe his name was something along the lines of Mr. Ollivander? He owned the shop and got me my very own wand. It's holly 12 in. with a tail feather of a phoenix. I was entranced by the sight of it. I wouldn't take it out of my hand all day and I watched it until I fell asleep that night.

When I got to the train station I was completely confused. My mum and dad left with a hug and a kiss, so I was left alone in between Platform 9 and 10. I couldn't find the platform 9 ¾. It was like I was the only person who didn't know where they were going. Right when I was about to give up and call my family I saw a boy with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes pass me and walk straight towards a brick wall in between the two Platforms.

He stopped suddenly, realizing he had dropped a small box behind him. He must've noticed I was watching him curiously because he looked up and looked at all my trunks.

"Hogwarts?" He asked and I immediately nodded my head.

The boy grinned and walked over to me.

"Walk through the wall." He whispered and I looked like him like he was crazy. The boy laughed and then took off running. I gasped, thinking he was going to smash his skull if he wasn't careful. How silly I was back then.

The boy ran straight through the wall and my eyes flew open as wide as they could go.

I bit my lip and started jogging, nervously, towards the wall. I kept thinking about all the bad things that could happen If I didn't make It through. What if it wouldn't let me go in!

But, obviously, I made it. Otherwise you wouldn't be reading this, would you?

When I opened my eyes, realizing I hadn't hit anything rock solid my mouth dropped open.

People were all around me, talking with parents, giving their goodbye's and even some were on the train already, sticking their heads out the window waving to friends.

I let out a breath that I had no idea I had inside of me.

I turned to the left and there was the kid with the sandy blonde hair, staring at me with a wide grin on his face.

"Think you were going to die?" He asked, laughing and I glared at him for a moment before dissolving into giggled. He was right, I did think I was either going to die of brain damage or at least be knocked out in a coma for weeks on end.

I nodded and he laughed again and I rolled my eyes, playfully.

"What was I supposed to expect? You ran full-on towards a brick wall." I pointed out to him and the boy shrugged thoughtfully.

"Wanna sit with me?" He asked and I smiled and nodded.

This was the moment I had met my first friend in the Wizarding world. The boy later introduced himself to be Remus J. Lupin. I was so happy to have him as a friend because he understood how I didn't know a lot about wizards and their traditions etc. He explained to me all the basics of how Hogwarts would work and I learned that he was also a first year.

During the train ride Remus and I talked most of the time. I figured I was the only one he knew as well. He mentioned he didn't have many friends as of yet.

After a few hours of talking the door to our compartment opened and two giggling girls fell in on top of each other. My eyes opened in amusement and Remus' eyes opened in attraction, I could tell because he got this dreamy face when he looked at the brunette.

The blonde one stood up and pretended to wipe dust off her jeans, before turning to me and Remus. She pointedly ignored the brunette who was still on the floor laughing.

She smiled at me and held out her hand. I took it and she shook it politely, before doing the same to Remus.

"Hi. I'm Abbey, and this one rolling on the floor is Anais. Ana-ese." She pronounced and I grinned. More nice people for me to be friends with!

"I'm Lily, and he's Remus." I answered her and the girl named Anais stood up, shaking her head.

"Hi." She said, before sitting next to Remus. Remus eyes opened in surprise and moved over giving her room.

"Are you a muggle?" Abbey asked and I nodded nervously. I wondered if she would suddenly not like me just because I wasn't a witch.

Abbey smiled at me and my nerves ceased a little.

"I'm half-blood and Anais is a muggle as well. We've known each other since...Oh, I don't know, when was it?" Abbey asked Anais and Anais shrugged.

"Forever." Anais finished and Abbey nodded. Remus and I laughed and then we all four got lost in conversation of school and classes.

As we were in the last hour of the train ride Abbey had introduced me to a game called Exploding Snap. I wasn't extremely good at it and I decided to just watched Remus and her go at it instead of getting my face blown up. Anais also decided that was a good idea and we began talking. I had a feeling we were all going to be good friends in the future.

Just then the door slammed open for the second time. This time two boys ran in, slamming the door closed after them.

"JAMES POTTER!" Abbey yelled, kicking him in the butt for stepping on their game.

"Sorry Abbs, didn't see you there." A boy with messy, brown hair and glasses apologized. The boy next to him looked down at Abbey interestedly and the boy names James pushed him to sit down on the other seat.

"I'm Sirius Black." The other boy introduced himself to the four of them but Abbey didn't seem impressed.

"I've heard." She said coolly and the boy looked a tad bit hurt by that response.

"Listen, I'm not like my family. So don't judge me by their reputations." Sirius growled and Abbey shrugged, going back to the game with Remus.

"Care to introduce us to your friends, Abbey?" James asked, looking pointedly at me. I got shivers down my spine as his hazel eyes bored into my green ones.

Abbey sighed and looked up at James, before pointing to the rest of us.

"Remus, Lily and Anais. What're you doing in here anyways. We're supposed to be "angry" at each other, remember!" Abbey said to him, glaring at James. James seemed unfazed.

"I decided to forgive you." He said simply, before looking back up to me. I diverted my gaze down to Remus and Abbey's game.

"Whatever." Abbey muttered before returning her attention to the game. I had an idea that the two of them were actually better friends than they were letting on. But I was happy all the same, I was meeting new people and hopefully we could all become close in the seven years we had to spend at school. My fairy-tale story could begin right here.

Now, if you know anything about me, you probably know I hate James Potter with a passion. Well I do, but not yet. So I guess you're wondering why I dislike him so much. You're about to find out.

As the end of the train ride neared I sat in silence watching the game between Remus and Abbey. I had a feeling Remus would pull it off but Anais had told me Abbey never lost a game. It was extremely intense, in a good way.

Right when Abbey was about to make a move there was a knock on the compartment door, then it opened showing a small boy with black hair and a big nose. James and Sirius immediately sat up and eyed him with distaste.

I felt bad for the boy because he looked rejected so I waited for him to speak before letting him sit next to me.

"What do you want Snivellus?" James snarled and I wondered if that was his real name, though somehow about the way the boy gritted his teeth I had a feeling it wasn't.

"I want to know why you felt you needed to lock me up with the luggage. Then once you're done with your pathetic explanation I'll give you what you deserve." The boy growled and I decided maybe I wouldn't let him sit next to me if he was going to talk this way with me new friends.

"Oh! Ice Cream!" Sirius cried in fake happiness and the black-haired boy glared at him. James just smiled at him, coolly.

"Well you made a poor girl cry by calling her that awful name, I figured you needed to go think about what you had done." James replied.

"Why you-"The boy fell to the ground with his mouth wide open and his eyes filled with anger.

"What happened to him?" I gasped as Anais looked at the scene in confusion.

"I hexed him." James said simply.

Now, I don't know that much about the Wizarding World, but I do know that hexing people probably isn't very nice.

"Why'd you do that!" I exclaimed and he actually looked a tad bit sorry when I exploded on him.

"He deserved it?" He asked weakly and I glared at him before storming out of the compartment to find a grown witch or wizard who could help the kid.

James Potter used to make me red with anger and still every time I see him I still have to control myself from strangling him as he uses that trademark smirk on me and thinks I'm going to melt at his feet like every other dumb girl who thinks she's in love with Potter. Ha, that's a laugh.

**_So Ends the Prologue._**

**_Please review and tell me what you think._**

**_-A Lesson before Dying_**


	2. The Prank

**_Chapter One: The Prank_**

So now here I am in my seventh year at Hogwarts. In one day I'll be leaving school forever and going to live with my friends in a flat in London. Sure, I'm going to miss Hogwarts horribly and probably visit my teachers every weekend until I stop getting homesick.

I know, Hogwarts isn't "technically" my home. But I have lived there for around ten months every year for seven years. That's a long time and I'm going to miss all my teachers even if everyone else I know is going to be jumping for joy when school finally ends.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs to my dorm room as I sat on my bed, looking out the window. A notepad was on my lap and I was subconsciously chewing on a quill as I thought about what I was to write. Generally I never have to think when I'm writing. It just comes to me...just flows onto the paper, you know? But not today, today I'm suffering a horrible case of writer's block.

I turned my attention to the door and braced myself to see James Potter burst through my door, but thankfully that wasn't who it was. I saw a familiar face pop in the door and I grinned.

"Hey Rem. Come on in." I said, grinning at one of my best friends as he stepped in the door.

Remus Lupin, Abbey Masters and Anais (A/N Anais is pronounced Ana-ese) Smith were my three best friends. Remus was about 6'0 ft with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. Abbey was around 5'5 with blonde hair and blue eyes. Nesie was given the gift of height out of us three girls and she stood at about 5'8 with brown, curly hair and brown eyes.

Me, well I consider myself the ugly duckling out of the three of us. I have red, wavy hair that goes a little beyond my shoulders. I'm around 5'6 ft and I have emerald colored eyes.

One of the reasons I dislike Potter so much is because he mocks my appearance so much. It's always "Oh Evans, you look so gorgeous today" or "Wow, your eyes captivate me". Now, I bet you're thinking 'that doesn't sound mean', well normally it wouldn't be mean, if it was coming from anyone but Potter. I can just tell by the way his eyes sparkle mischievously when he talks to me.

Remus smiled at me and sat next to me on the bed.

"What are you writing today?" He asked curiously, looking over my shoulder. I sighed unhappily and showed him the blank parchment.

"Writer's block?" He asked and I nodded sadly. Remus smiled and pulled the parchment out of my hands. I watched him curiously as he pulled the quill out of my mouth.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" I asked him, he knew how I loved to write and when I was in a writing mood no one could stop me.

"I want you to come outside with me and...everyone else. You can write out there, just don't keep yourself cooped up in here. It's unhealthy." Remus pleaded with those big puppy dog eyes. I mean serious puppy dog eyes, it's like he's mastered the look. Which is no surprise, seeing as he's a werewolf.

"But Remus," I whined," I want to write in here! In the coziness of my room, this is my last day and-"

"Exactly," Did Remus just cut me off? Oh no he didn't. First he takes my writing utensil and then he won't let me speak?!

"Exactly..." I muttered and he just smiled cheekily.

"It's your last day; spend it outside with your buddies!" Remus then put on the full-force puppy dog look. The eyes AND the pouting mouth. Oh dear god, this boy will be the end of me.

"Ugh, fine. Just because I love you." I teased and he winked at me.

"Don't let Jamsie hear you say that." He warned jokingly and I rolled my eyes.

"James can think whatever he wants to think." I muttered testily and then Remus' eyes sparked with interest. "Hey Lils...How bout you do one last prank with me on the famous Mr. Potter?" Remus said to me and my eyes immediately lit up with excitement. I could finally get James back for tripping Snape in the hallway and then laughing as he fell down on his face. Oh, he would pay. 

"How about you and I pretend to fall madly in love right under James' nose. I can carry you outside and stuff and James will freak out." Remus said, mostly in a joking voice but I loved it.

"It's great!" I exclaimed and Remus' eyes widened in excitement.

"Okay. James and Sirius are outside on the grounds right now. Abbey and Nesie will be down in about 30 minutes. So we need to do it before they get there because they know us too well." Remus planned out thoughtfully.

"We better go down now." I said, completely forgetting about my writing mood. Perhaps that was Remus' idea.

Remus and I walked all the way down to the doors that led outside to the ground. I stopped and looked at Remus and he smiled secretively back. We decided he would pick me up after we walked outside so we could spot the other two Marauders first.

I opened the doors and Remus followed behind me. He whispered something in my ear, I had no idea what it was but I giggled flirtatiously just incase you-know-who was watching.

That's when I saw him, he was sitting under an oak tree laughing with Sirius. My smile widened at the prank we were about to pull and I felt James' gaze stop on me. The only reason I knew that me being with Remus would bother him was because I was the only girl James Potter could never have.

Remus suddenly swooped me up in his arms and I let out a fake shriek of laughter. Remus nuzzled his face into my neck and I tried not to laugh because, he didn't know this of course, but it was an extremely ticklish place for me. I laughed out loud and now I had Sirius' attention as well.

From what I could tell James was peeved. He was turning a little red in the face and started muttering to himself. Remus carried me over to them and then I pretended to push him away.

"Remus." I said in a flirty voice. "Did you have to do that so everyone could see?" I asked, winking at him.

Remus grinned at me and then pulled me down into his lap, next to James.

"What's going on guys?" Sirius choked out. I guess he was just surprised I didn't fall in love with James, but with Remus instead. Even though I really didn't love either of them.

"Oh. You'll never guess." I giggled, in what I hoped was a 'I've-fallen-in-love' voice. "Remus came to see me and well-"I decided to take this part up a bit, hoping Remus would go for it. "We're engaged!" I exclaimed and all three of the boy's mouths dropped open.

I nudged Remus lightly in the stomach and he seemed to come to his senses.

"You...you WHAT?!" James exploded. I hadn't expected him to scream at us...not at all, just be jealous of Remus for getting the one girl who hated his guts.

"Erm...Prongs..." Remus stuttered as James began to stand up, still yelling incoherent things at us. I was still trying not to laugh because Remus' leg hair was tickling my leg.

"JAMES POTTER!" Remus yelled and I jumped, startled. Apparently James was frightened as well, for he stopped muttering and looked at us, apprehensively.

"Don't you know how to take a joke?" Remus asked. That's when I burst out laughing, James looked gob-smacked. Remus, Sirius and I were all three clutching our sides in laughter at James' face.

After a couple moments James gave in and slumped back down next to me. He still looked a little peeved, but hey, he'd get over it.

"God, James. Did you actually think Remus was going to steal Lily?" Sirius laughed and James rolled his eyes.

"Steal me from what, exactly?" I asked, giving them a fake glare. Sirius moved around uncomfortably and James shifted his vision to the ground. I was about to ask them what the hell they were talking about when Abbey and Anais walked up. I immediately hopped out of Remus' lap and onto James', until I realized what I had done it was too late.

"Lily?" Abbey asked as they sat down. "I see you've finally given in." That was all she said to me as the two of them began talking about where to eat the night after graduation. They didn't even tease me about sitting in James Potter's lap; they just smiled and went on talking. I think I need new best friends.

**__**

**_RavenSiriusBlack-Lol, I'm so glad you love it. I worked hard you know...;)_**

**_Please review and tell me what you think of it so far. _**

**_-A lesson before dying_**


	3. The Rejection

**_Hello again! My third chapter is up! Wuhoo! I'm trying to write a new chapter every night. This one is a little shorter than the others, but I'm so tired so I'll write longer tomorrow._**

**_Chapter Three: The Rejection_**

You probably won't believe me, but I did TRY to get out of James' lap. I tried really hard actually. But Potter has this strop grip thing going on me and well let's just say I couldn't really feel my arms. But it's okay because after Anais and Abbey came and sat down no one really even noticed where I was situated or how uncomfortable I was.

Great friends, you know, they're just so observing.

Finally Anais noted dinner would be starting in a matter of moments and everyone stood up. Everyone except Potter and me. No, don't get me wrong. I tried getting up, but apparently Potter had something to tell me because he wasn't letting me leave.

I watched as my friend's walked away talking and laughing. Well flirting more like it. Remus and Anais had this 'flirt but don't commit' thing going on ever since third year and Abbey and Sirius...well one-sided deal basically. Sirius totally worships her but she just can't see it. Kind of like how she isn't seeing how frustrated and confused I was, sitting on my enemy's lap for a total of an hour.

"God, Potter, what do you want?" I finally asked as my so-called friends walked in the castle, not even noticing they left us behind.

"To look at you." He answered softly and I have to admit, that caught me off guard.

"Don't you do that everyday?" I said sarcastically and he grinned at me. The idiot was grinning, something's going on here...

"Lily Evans will you go out with me?" James asked and I raised an eyebrow at me. Wasn't he trying to change? That's what he said at the beginning of the year. The only change I had seen in him was that he had stopped asking me out constantly. But now that's down the drain.

"Are you kidding?" I choked out and he frowned.

"I mean come on, James, you can't go out with a girl for more than a day. I don't feel like having a one-time deal with anyone, especially the day before graduation." I told him simply, not mentioning the fact that he was an arrogant prick and I wouldn't touch him "willingly" for ten-billion dollars. Okay, maybe with a ten-foot broomstick, but that's not the point.

"I don't want a one-time deal, Lily." He confessed as I watched him suspisciously.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"I don't believe you." I told him, shrugging and his frown deepened.

"Do you ever believe anyone?" He asked and I pretended to think about it before answering. 

"Only if they have proof." I told him, grinning evilly. James smirked at me and my grin slowly faded.

"Well I'll give you proof."

"How?" I asked curiously as he continued to smirk at me.

"Go out with me and I'll show you it won't be a one-time deal." He countered and I glared at him.

"Ha Ha, Potter. Very funny, it isn't going to work." I said and he gave me a pout. I just gave him a smirk of my own before jumping out of his lap and skipping towards the entrance to the castle with James at my heels.

"Lily!" He whined and I just flounced into the Great Hall where most everyone was already eating. I sat between Remus and Abbey and happily dug into the food in front of me.

Remus gave me a side-ways glance.  
"What'd you stay behind for, Lil?" He asked.

"James just wanted to ask me something." I answered, sticking a piece of chicken in my mouth.

"Oh, of course he did." Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, Rem." I giggled and he nudged me in the ribs.

"Ow!" I pretended to glare at him while he continued to eat, innocently.

Innocent my butt.

I noticed as I finished eating that Anais glance up at Remus every now and then and Remus would do the same as her. I smiled to myself as I knew they would end up together somehow. Abbey would help me play match-maker but I had to set her up with Sirius first. I had some work ahead of me.

Abbey kept her eyes fixed on her plate as Sirius stared dreamily at the top of her head. How could she not see him?! He was like a puppy looking at a bone that lay just out of reach.

Sirius and Abbey had been off to a shaky start in first year. She believed him to be evil, like the rest of his family. But eventually they became friends, thankfully to the rest of us. Their fights would keep us up all night, literally.

Then around, maybe, fifth year Sirius began to like her as more than a friend. We could all tell, except maybe James. But he was always a little clueless when it came to the matters of the heart. Ask all the other fifth years and above.

I got up off my stool and waved goodbye to my friends as I went up to the Head's Room, where James would most-likely be, since he hadn't come down to dinner.

I came to the entrance of our room and it was a portrait of two dolls, sitting on a windowsill.

"Cockroach clusters." I said and the portrait swung open as the dolls smiled at me and waved.

I noticed immediately something was wrong when I walked inside. There was torn up paper all over the floor and a glass of pumpkin juice was knocked over and all over the carpet. A couple pillows from the couches were all the way on the other side of the room.

I frowned and put the pillows back on the couch before going to see what had happened. I walked up the stairs to James' dorm room and knocked twice on his door.

"James!" I called and there was no answer. This is just silly, I thought, I've rejected him so many times he should be used to it by now. Not throwing silly little fits like a toddler.

I opened the door, hoping to God, he wasn't changing. He wasn't. It was something much worse.

My eyes opened wide in surprise as I saw James Potter laying in the middle of the floor, sobbing into the carpet with his glasses broken in his hand.

What was going on?!

**_Glaz-Thanks! I'm updating almost everyday! :D_**

**_Tanya J Potter-Lol, yeah. The first chapter was just the prologue so from now on it'll be present day...well for Lily._**

**_Sparxlie Pixie-Thanks! It means a lot o me!_**

**__**

**_So please REVIEW! lol. Just thought I'd remind you._**

**_-A Lesson before dying_**


	4. The News

**_Helloooo! I'm so sorry, I didn't update yesterday. But I kind of fell asleep at the computer. Lol. This chapter is extremely short but as soon as I upload it I'll be starting the next, so be a tad bit patient. ;) Enjoy..._**

Oh. My. God.

I've never seen James cry before; actually I've never seen him show any emotion besides that smart-ass look and the yelling look. But that's all. Never sadness...wonder what he did.

For once I looked at James with sympathy instead on anger and annoyance. I think he sensed my being there because he turned around and glared at me. Oh, maybe this is my fault? What the hell did I do? He set himself up for getting shot-down.  
  
I frowned as he turned away and continued to cry into the carpet. This was not normal James Potter behavior. What was going on?!

"James...." I whispered and when he didn't look up, I crouched down next to him on the floor.

"James, come on, talk to me. What happened?" I whispered encouragingly, hoping it was nothing too serious. 

He looked up at me, finally and I could see something different about his face. He wasn't wearing that smirk he loved to put on to show people how much he thought of himself. His face was serious, sad; lonely...I kind of wanted to...cry, just by looking at him. It was scary.

He didn't answer for a minute before his lip began trembling again and he choked out four words. Four words that seared through my mind and left me paralyzed in fear.

"He killed my parents."

As I sat in shock James began to tear up again. I actually felt tears fill my eyes as well. How could this happen to such a person? Sure, he annoyed the crap out of me but that didn't mean he was literally a bad person. I was sure he was extremely close to his parents because he had pictures of them all around his room.

"Oh James, I'm so sorry." I whispered, ashamed that was all I had to say. Oh god, this was horrible. Our graduation was tomorrow and James had to go through all of this and then be let out of school to go where? Unless he was planning to go buy his own flat, which I was pretty sure he wasn't because he had told me on numerous occasions he was staying in his parent's manor for a little while until he got a job.

But the manor's his now, unless he has another sibling or something... 

James continued rocking back and forth and I did something completely unexpected I reached out and put my arms around him, comfortingly. James tensed for a moment before relaxing to my touch. He pulled me closer and rested his head on my shoulder, tears still leaking through his eyes. I closed my eyes, trying to pull myself together. It wasn't working. A tear ran down my cheek and I wiped it away, still rocking James back and forth slowly as a mom would do to her son.

I felt so bad for James I don't think I even realized what I was doing until I had left a couple hours later when he was tucked in bed, sleeping. But I didn't care I had just let James Potter cling on to me for numerous hours; he was in pain and needed someone there for him. And that person at the moment was me.

**_kkkkkellllly12- Thanks, I hope you keep enjoying it._**

**_Redhaired-thank you, I'm updating almost everyday. Lol_**

**_LCH8292-haha, well after reading this chapter I'm hoping you know. Poor Jamsie.._**

**_innocentcandi-I'm writing as fast as I possibly can! _**

**_RavenSiriusBlack-Aloha again! Thanks again, lol. I'll be sure to check out your story! Jamsie needs some comfort..._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! -bows-_**

**_-A lesson before dying_**


	5. The Ceremony

**_Hey. I'm so sorry the last chapter was so short, so I made this one longer. Yay! Lol. I hope you enjoy..._**

**_Chapter Five: The Ceremony_**

Two hours later it was time to wake up and get ready for Graduation. Sadly, other things were on my mind.

Like, James Potter crying on my shoulder last night.

I slipped out of bed and walked through the bathroom that the two of us shared and into James' room, still in my pajamas.

I found him sitting up in bed, staring out the window. The sun was shining brightly and I winced at the sudden light I was exposed to. James turned his head ever-so slightly to face me and then turned back towards the window. I sighed, knowing how he wasn't going to be the normal James Potter again for a long while. This thought saddened me as I walked over to his bed.

I sat down on the edge, and slipped my hand into his, squeezing it comfortingly. James moved over and I pulled my legs up onto the bed so that we were sitting side-by-side. He laid his head on my shoulder and I began to run my hand through his unruly hair. About five minutes later I realized what I was doing and stopped, but then decided that if he wasn't protesting it he was probably okay with it. So I kept on stroking his hair softly.

As we sat there in silence I began to feel extremely comfortable sitting there with James. It was just seemed so...normal. Even though I don't think I've ever spent this much time 'alone' with James in the whole seven years we've known each other.

I think, looking back on our time together in that one day, our relationship was changed for the rest of our lives.

I watched James as his eyes closed after a while and he slept for about an hour. I decided that I should wake him up so we could get ready for the ceremony that took place in about an hour and a half. I had planned on taking an hour long shower and getting ready with a leisurely pace but now I guess I had to limit my shower-time to thirty minutes.

I shook James lightly and whispered into his ear.

"Wake up, James." He stirred slightly and opened one eye, staring at me sleepily. I smiled at the cuteness of this one glance. But immediately frowned when I realized what effect he had just had on me.

"What?" He muttered sleepily. It was the first word I'd heard him speak all morning.

"We need to get ready for the ceremony." I whispered. It felt like if I talked too loud the room would vibrate or something.

He just nodded his head and I slipped off his bed and walked into the bathroom before telling him I was about to take a shower. Right when I was about to close the door to the bathroom he stopped me.

"Lily."

"Yes?"  
"I...just want to tell you..." James stuttered and I smiled weakly.

"Your welcome, James." I replied before shutting the door and taking my thirty minute shower.

As I walked into my room I yelled to James that the shower was free for him to use and I heard his door open and close. I walked over to my dresser and realized I hadn't chosen anything to wear under my robes. After all, after the ceremony we were going out to eat...well maybe. I don't know if we'll have as much fun after James went through all of that last night. But I still wanted to look good.

I finally picked out a black skirt that flared out a little at the knees with a pink tank top and some black slip-on high heels. Not too unique, but not too shabby, just like me.

I walked back into the bathroom after James told me he was done and walked over to the mirror. I looked at my reflection and scowled at my wavy red hair that hung lightly around my shoulders.

"You look beautiful, Lily." James said behind me and I gasped, not knowing he was there.

"Thanks." I replied, blushing. Once again, confused he had this effect on me.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I said, smiling slightly as he tried to flatten out his hair that happened to be sticking out all over the place.

"I guess we should go down." I said after I was sure my hair wasn't going to be able to look any better and James had stopped messing up his hair even more. James just nodded in agreement and followed me down to the Great Hall where the rest of the Seventh Years were standing, waiting for instructions from Dumbledore.

Abbey and Anais immediately saw me and hurried over, I looked over at James who looked extremely uncomfortable under the gaze of his peers. I frowned, concerned for him. Where were his best friends when he really needs them? Honestly.

Abbey grinned at me as they finally stopped before me.

"Hey, Lils. You're looking pretty good if I do say so myself." She winked at me and I smiled at her compliment.

"I completely agree." Anais said, smiling at me although I was sure her thoughts were on a certain blonde haired boy who just happened to be walking by us.

"Oh, Remus!" I called and he stopped. Anais' eyes widened in fear that I would tell him something about how much she actually cared about him.

"Yeah?" He asked and I walked closer to him.

"James needs you right now." I whispered and he looked at me with curious eyes before setting off in a search for James. He had walked away as Abbey and Nese had come up to me.

I watched as he disappeared into the crowd before turning back to my friends.

"You two look cute." I approved and Abbey scowled.

"I don't want to look 'cute'." She whined and I giggled.

"Whatever." I said as she sent me pretend glare. Anais just tried to ignore us point-blank, but I noticed her lips twitch upward into a small smile.

"Attention all Seventh Year Students!" Dumbledore had finally arrived and was standing at the front of the hall.

"Please take your seats. Will the head boy and girl please come to the front?" Dumbledore announced and immediately the whole group of students shuffled out onto the grounds where there was a small stage and about two hundred seats set out on the grassy lawn.

All the seventh year's took their seats at the front and parents sat at the back.

I hurried up to the front and walked up on stage, seating myself behind the podium and watched as James sat down beside me. His hands were shaking and I could only imagine what he was going through.

I caught his eye and nodded encouragingly and noticed his hands had stopped shaking as much as they had been earlier.

Almost five seconds later the ceremony began and Dumbledore stood at the podium, right in front of me and James.

"I would like to welcome all the parents to our Graduation Ceremony for all of our talented students...blah blah blah." Dumbledore went on talking about how talented and special each of us was. I knew I should've been listening but I couldn't concentrate on anything except for the fact that James was beside me.

Finally he began calling names.

"Lily Evans, our head girl and top student in almost all classes!" Dumbledore said to the crowd, that insane twinkle in his eyes. I grinned and walked across the stage, shaking hands with all of the professors. Professor McGonagall smiled at me and gave me a quick hug. I could've sworn I saw her wipe away a tear.

I walked off stage and waited for my friend's to come across. I hugged many people before Anais walked across and I screamed and cheered for her as she walked down the steps toward me.

"This is so awesome! We're finally done!" She exclaimed and I hugged her quickly, waiting for Abbey to get to the stage.

About ten minutes later she finally crossed and skipped over to us.

"Can we go home now?" She whispered into my ear and I laughed. For the moment I had completely forgotten about James, until he too, walked across the stage.

His face was completely straight. No smile, no smirk, not even a glare. Just plain, nothing there. It was sad seeing the most famous marauder walk across the stage with no last prank, no stupid little dance not even a smile.

Just a reflection of a person he used to be.

**_Glaz- Aw thanks, and yes it is sad for poor James..:(_**

**_Hermione Weasley192- Well it will fit in cuz I'm MAKIN IT FIT IN. Mwhahaha..lol. Thank you!!!_**

**_Katkit- Thanks, and yes it is sad. It'll get happier eventually though._**

**_Sparxlie Pixie- Your longer chapter is up! lol_**

**_animerocksjapenrocks- Lol, I don't know how long it'll be yet. But I bet it'll be more than ten chapters..._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to all my reviewers so far, I really appreciate it!_**

**_-A Lesson Before Dying_**


	6. The Ceremony, Part Two

**_Hey! Thanks to all my reviewers! I really appreciate it! Enjoy Chapter 6!_**

**_Chapter Six: The Ceremony Part Two_**

**__**

I couldn't help but stare, open-mouthed, at James. He walked straight off stage without even glancing at the audience, not even a small smile. I glanced over at Abbey and Nesie and realized Abbey had realized what was going on as well. But Nesie wasn't really paying attention seeing as Remus was walking towards us.

Abbey immediately pulled me away from the crowd and behind a small elm tree.

"What is going on, Lily? I know you know because you were acting odd this morning! What's wrong with James?!" Abbey exclaimed, staring at me expectantly. I knew this must've been killing her because James was like her older brother and they had spent all their summer's while they were younger, together.

"Abbey. Ask James yourself. But...not now. Wait a while, I don't think he's ready..." I explained quietly. I didn't think people running up to James and telling him how sorry they were would help him at the moment.

Abbey observed me for a moment before nodding and walking back over to the other students. I followed her, hoping I made the right decision in not telling her. She would probably find out soon even if James didn't tell her. It would probably be in the Daily Prophet, seeing as the Potter's were a very old and respected family.

I felt a pair of arms go around my shoulder and my first thought was James. But I turned to see Sirius grinning like a maniac at me. I smiled weakly and gave him a quick hug that he returned before he moved over to Abbey. I felt my insides warm immediately as I watched the two of them embrace. Maybe Abbey didn't mean it as anything more than friendship but Sirius looked like if the hug ended he would never be happy again.

I turned back around to talk to Remus but I found him and Anais talking quietly. I sighed, knowing I shouldn't interrupt them even if they were two of my best friends. That's when Dumbledore decided to grace us with his presence back at the podium.

"Congragulations Graduates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Have a marvelous life!" Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling still.

I couldn't help but laugh as a hundred or so hats filled the air. A wave of black fell back down upon our heads and I dived for my own witch hat I threw up there. But someone got there before me.

James.

I grinned as he handed me my hat and I took it lightly and placed it a little to the side of my head. His lip twitched and it turned into a small smile. I don't think I've ever been happier around James. I actually made him smile and I'm practically floating.

"Hey." I said softly, his smile still placed on his perfect lips. I mean...yeah, his lips whatever. "Hey." He replied and I found myself staring at his nicely shaped face and his entrancing hazel eyes that I had never noticed before.

I bit my lip as I tried to think of something to say. His eyes were on the stage and the students around ourselves. I knew my parents would be looking for me, but I didn't want to leave James alone.

"Nice day." James finally broke the awkward silence, with an even more awkward subject. "Yeah. It's really nice outside." I replied, pushing my red locks out of my face. I could feel his eyes on my face but, yet, I was scared to meet them.

"I should probably go...find my parents.."I said quietly and he stood silent for a moment before nodding and giving me a completely fake smile. He moved out of my way so I could find my parents.

Yet again, I did something totally unexpected. I grabbed his hands and pulled him towards the group of parents waiting for their kids.

"What are you doing?" James asked in a truly curious voice.

"I want you to meet them." I answered. Truthfully, I had no idea what I was doing. This just seemed like a good idea at the time.

Finally I saw them at the back, talking with each other, smiles evident on their faces. I smiled happily at the sight of my parents, momentarily forgetting I was still holding James' hand.

"Mum! Dad!" I exclaimed, dropping James' hand and throwing my arms around their shoulders and giving them a quick hug.

"I missed you so much." I said, grinning at both my parents.

"Lily, dear, I'm so happy for you!" My mum squealed, squeezing my hand.

"Thanks mum."

"And who's this young man?" My dad asked and I guess I looked confused for a minute because he gestured to James.

"Oh! This is James Potter mum and dad. James, these are my parents." I introduced them and watched as James moved forward, hoping him meeting my parents wasn't going to trigger some breakdown or something.

"Nice to meet you." James said, smiling what looked like a genuine smile.

"The pleasure is ours. Your name sounds so familiar..." My mum, Marie, noted. My eyes widened and I prayed my mom wouldn't tell him how I used to tell her how much of an inconsiderate jerk he used to be.

"Oh!" My mum exclaimed. I swear, my heart stopped.

"You must be the head boy!" Marie said and James nodded. I let out the breath I was holding in and pretended to be yawning.

"How wonderful. You and Lily must've become better friends this year, spending all that time together." Marie said, smiling and I just nodded unconvincingly while James pulled it off a lot more innocently.

For what seemed like an hour James and my parents continued their small talk. Such as what James had in store for his future, how his grades were, what his favorite class was. Honestly, I felt like they were adopting him.

However there were a few certain words that caught me and James off guard.

"James, dear, why don't you join us for dinner tonight?"

And of course, James being the perfect gentleman, said yes.

**_Wuhoo. Eh, it's not very long. But I'll write more tonight. I hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_Keep reviewing!_**

**_-A Lesson Before Dying_**


	7. The Stories

**_Yay! Two chapters in one day! Warning: Sadness and a tale of death..._**

**_Chapter Seven: The Stories_**

I'm not exaggerating when I say this, but, both me and James' jaw's dropped. I was so amazed James had gotten into their good graces that fast and I guess James was just surprised. But either way, I was extremely surprised.

"Would that be alright, Lily?" My mum turned to me. She probably thought by the way I was acting I didn't want James to come. But...did I really want him to come? I mean, a week ago I would've asked my mum if she were feeling okay, but now...I don't know I felt different for some reason. Strangely, it wasn't pity that was rolling around in my stomach. I think I'm actually warming up to James...

"No, no, it would be great." I said quickly and my mum smiled at me. James turned to look at me as well, surprise written all across his face.

"Well, we should probably get going. You two meet us at the restaurant at 7:00. Don't be late, you know how your mother is with punctuality." My dad winked at me and I rolled my eyes as they gave us a wave and headed over to a set of portkeys that muggle parents could use to get home.

As soon as we saw them pop out of sight James turned to me. I bit my lip, hoping he wasn't mad at me. I, honestly, had no idea how he would react to this. It's not like I asked my parents to invite him to dinner.

"Why'd you do that?" James asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know...I wanted you to meet my parents. You don't have to go if you don't want to. I can make up an excuse or something and they'll undersand-" He cut off my rambling with his hand over my mouth. They smelled like watermelon...

"Lily, I would love to go to dinner with your parents. They're really nice." I frowned, was he lying just to be nice to me?

"But what about..." I stopped, bad time to bring up his own parents. Great job, Lily, really bloody wonderful.

James sighed and then started walking towards the castle, just leaving me behind. Did I say something? I mean I know I said something...but I didn't think he would be that affected by it.

That's when he turned around and nodded his head at me. Oh. He was telling me to walk with him. Men these days, why can't they just use words instead of head nods.

I followed him, leaving behind the crowd of students and parents. We walked to the castle doors and James ushered me inside. I had no idea where we were going and so i just followed him, uselessly. Eventually I realized we were going back to our room. Which was fine by me, because I wanted to get these shoes off, real fast.

We came to the portrait of the dolls and James mumbled the password. He grabbed my arm and gave a light tug so that I was right behind him. He slumped onto the couch as we walked into the common room.

I slid into an armchair across from him and slid off my shoes, stretching my legs by the fireplace. I watched as James fiddled with his tie.

"Lily, I think I need to explain something about my parents to you." he started and I immediately looked up at him. His face was completely serious, not a trace of the old James was left in him at the moment. I nodded in acknowledgement and he continued to talk.

"Well you see, my parents and I...weren't very close." He paused for a moment as I thought this over. He had pictures of his parents in his room...he told stories of how his dad taught him how to fly his first broomstick and how his mum made the best pie in the world. He had actually sent me a slice one Christmas holiday. Of course I had given it to Abbey so she could make sure there were no jinxes or anything on it, but I had a bite and it was very good.

"You see I used to be close to them up until, maybe, fifth year or so. Then they began working a lot more. When I came home on breaks I never saw them, when I did they were going to bed. On Christmas, I actually opened my presents alone, while they slept in until three then went straight to work. I began to get used to not seeing them so I just ignored it and began to think 'Wow aren't I lucky? I have the house to myself!' But I never felt that way. Then, Sirius began to live with me and I wasn't as lonely. I still missed my parents though. Then after Christmas Break this year I told my parents that I hated them and they didn't even know me. I don't know why I said it, I just had a lot of built up rage against them I guess. I figured, at the time, I would just write an owl apologizing or something, but I never did. Now it's too late.."

I was actually sniffing back tears. James said this, while staring at the fire intently, with such...emotion? I know that sounds girly but it's true. Well, manly emotion.

We sat there in silence for about ten minutes before I decided to speak up.

"James, they knew you loved them. How could they not? You're their son, they loved you and you loved them. Don't blame yourself for not apologizing. You didn't know that this was going to happen to them. No one knows when these kinds of things happen." I said quietly, not knowing what else to say.

"Easy for you to say..." James mumbled angrily. I frowned, he was the one who told me all this and expected me to cheer him up. How the hell would he know what I've been through. I've lost people just as important to me.

"Easy for me, isn't it James?" I asked quietly, looking him in the eye.

"Perfect, Lily Evans, head girl has no problems, isn't that right?" I asked a little louder. He looked like he was either going to start screaming at me or just leave. But I wanted him to know the truth.

"I lost my brother, James. I lost my frickin younger brother. So, don't tell me it's easy, because I know it's not." I exclaimed angrily and James looked taken-aback. But if I were in his place so would I.

I turned away from him and looked into the flickering flames. I felt like leaving but I knew James would just follow me, so what was the point.

"How?" James asked, almost so quietly I couldn't hear him.

"I was thirteen," my voice returned to normal. "And I was babysitting him. He was nine at the time. His name was Ben and he always wanted to be a wizard after I got my letter to Hogwarts. Every summer he would ask me to tell him all of the wonderful things that happened here at Hogwarts and we would stay up late talking about magic. Well, one day my parents and sister left the house and I was supposed to babysit him. We were in the house and I was yelling at him because he had, somehow, gotten playdoh all over the television."

I smiled sadly at the memory.

"I got so mad because he wouldn't clean it up so I told him he couldn't play until he cleaned it. Of course, being stubborn like he is, he wouldn't listen. So I cleaned it up, vowing I would tell my parents and he would get in trouble. While I was cleaning there was a knock at the back door and I told Ben not to answer it, because we weren't supposed to "talk to strangers". But he ignored me and opened the door. That's when I heard him yell out and I ran to the doorway, a tall man had a gun pointed to his head and told me not to move or Ben would die. Of course I freaked out and froze, then the neighbor's car alarm went off and scared the man. He shot him, on accident...I guess, I really don't know. All I remember is seeing red. Then when I woke up I was in the hospital. Ben hadn't made it."

I stifled a small sob and continued to look anywhere but at James.

"Did they get the man?"

"No." I whispered and I felt something light touch my knee, I looked down to see James sitting in front of me, leaning up against the chair.

"I'm so sorry." James said sadly and I just nodded.

"It's hard James, but it'll be okay in the end." I told him, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Then James whispered something I don't think he wanted me to hear, but I did.

"Only if you're there."

**_Sadness...:( Just so you know, Lily's parents ARE NOT dead..at the moment._**

**_THanks to all my reviewers!!_**

**_Keep Reviewing!_**

**_-A lesson before dying_**


	8. The Dinner

**_Heeeey! Chapter Eight is coming atcha! _**

**_Chapter Eight: The Dinner_**

Two hours later I found myself waiting for James in the Common Room. I was dressed quite casually, in some nice low-rise blue jeans, some plain black high-heels and a pink flowy top. I wasn't really in the mood to go all out into make-up and hair-dos. But then again that's not me.

I tapped my foot against the coffee table as I waited with a bored expression on my face. Why was it taking James so long? He was a guy after all. I began to think to myself that James going to dinner with me and my parents wasn't such a great idea...Maybe some other time but not even two whole days after his own parents died? Even if they weren't very close, I'm sure he was still heart-broken over it.

I lost myself in my thoughts and didn't even notice when James did come down. I finally realized someone was looking at me and looked up to meet the eyes of Mr. James Potter himself. He gave me a small smile with...was that a twinkle in his eyes?! No...Oh, but it was. The notorious prankster of Hogwarts was back? So soon? Apparently so...But I wasn't one to not see through facades, I could tell he was still healing, of course. Actually, one of my theories was that he was in shock and wasn't realizing his parents were actually gone yet.

"James." I nodded in approval to his "formal wear" as he calls it. He was wearing a nice navy blue button down shirt that looked like silk. Maybe it was silk...Anyways, with some black slacks and a jacket hanging on his arm. He looked very handsome in my opinion. Who knew he could clean up so well...?

"Lily. May I escort thee to thy dinner?" James asked, giving a mock-bow.  
"Only if thy stop acting like a prat." I joked and he pretended to be hurt, before holding out his arm, which I gladly took.

In an instant the two of us were gone from the head dormitory and we reappeared in...I don't know where we reappeared to?

"James...where are we?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Uhm...A bathroom?" James guessed and I have to say that guess would be correct. I frowned as James held back a snort of laughter. I looked around, only seeing stalls and sinks. I eyed the mirror and fixed a stray curl that had popped out above my ear.

"Let's go." I said, motioning to the door and James followed me out to the open of the restaurant. A woman and her husband eyed us suspisciously as we both walked out of the woman's restroom. I blushed a little and diverted my eyes to the floor, while James kept an eye out for my parents.

"There they are." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers up and down my spine. I hated myself for feeling this way about him. All he had to was speak and I was practically drooling.

"Okay." I replied, lamely, walking over to my parents who were smiling at the two of us.

"Lily! James! Hello, sit down." My mum greeted us with two quick hugs before ushering us to the table. My dad merely shook James' hand and gave me a pat on the back. I grinned at him as he winked back.

"So Mum, how are you?" I asked and she went on about life at home and how it's lonely without Petunia or me there.

"Petunia?" James asked.

"My sister." I told him and his mouth made an "O" as he realized Petunia was the sister I hated more than anything else in my life.

"So James, where are you going to live after Hogwarts?" My dad asked and I looked over at James to see what his answer would be, seeing as I had no idea either.

James glanced at me, as if looking for approval, before looking back to my parents.

"Well, you see. I've had an unfortunate event in the past couple of days..." Oh god, he was going to tell them. He was going to tell my parents his parents died YESTERDAY. His parents died yesterday, and now he's out with me and my parents. Oh how very screwed up my life is.

"My parents were lost in an accident two days ago, so at the moment I really don't know where to go. I suppose I could go back home, but I don't think I'm ready. So I suppose I'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron temporarily." James said quite plainly as my parents looked at him with pity in their eyes. I knew he didn't want their pity but he had it anyways.

"Oh, you poor dear." My mum sighed, reaching out and giving his hand a small squeeze of support. "If you need anything do not be afraid to call. We could even make-up the guest room for you if you need it." My mum offered him a room at my house. Oh...my...god.

James looked at me and saw my glances towards my mom and I guess he thought I didn't want him to.

"Oh no, Mrs. Evans. I'll be fine. But thank you anyways." James said kindly, smiling gently at my two parents.

Dinner after that went smoothly, I think my parents got the gist of James not wanting to talk about his parents and I think James was grateful for a night away from home or Hogwarts.

After we got back to the Common Room I looked up at James.

"Our last night here." I said quietly and he nodded.

"I think I'm going to stay up until the fire dies down...I'm not that tired yet." I mumbled, slipping onto the couch and pulling my shoes off. The heat of the fire warmed me immediately as I snuggled up to a pillow.

"Mind if I join you?" James asked timidly and I patted the spot next to me where he sat moments later.

"This is nice." He said finally after minutes of silence.

"Yeah-" I replied," It is.."

**_Bleh. Kind of a boring chapter. But it's building up. _**

**_THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS. Yes I know it's sad, but it'll get happier soon, I promise!_**

**_Please keep reviewing._**

**_-A lesson before dying_**


	9. The LetDown

**_Hola. Here is chapter nine..._**

**_Chapter Nine: The let-down_**

Something is digging into my knee and its bugging the crap out of me. Oh, my neck hurts. I slept in a bad position last night...is that a pillow under my back? Must. Try. And. Move. Leg...OW, bad idea.

I frowned as I squirmed to get comfortable, I had a feeling I would have to get up soon anyways. I could feel the heat of the sun coming through the window and my face was all warm.

But something, I don't know what, was holding me onto my bed. That's when my eyes flew open.

I wasn't on my bed, I was on the couch, still with Potter. He's why I couldn't move my legs, he was laying on them. All I remember from last night was us sitting and staring at the fire, we must've fallen asleep before the fire went out.

"Ohhhh..." I groaned as I opened my eyes and a ray of sunlight hit my unaware eyes. The first thing I saw was a whole lot of light, then a mess of dark hair.

"Potter! Get off me!" I mumbled. My mouth was still pressed to a pillow so it wasn't as loud as I had hoped it would be, but he heard me all the same.

James rolled over and onto the floor, on accident, I suppose. I sat up, my vision still blurry, and squinted at the clock. It was only 9:45. I stood up from the couch and experienced a very unpleasurable feeling in my shoulder. But I ignored it and hurried over to the windows, pulling the curtains over them so I could enjoy my morning without the sun.

I rubbed at my shoulder as James finally managed to wake up, he gazed at me curiously as I stared back.

"What?" I finally asked and he shrugged, grinning.

"We just slept together, Evans." He said, looking awfully smug about something.

"Oh god, you did not just say that." I replied, walking over to the stairs to my room with a beaming James behind me.

"Too late, Lils. You slept with me, James Potter. Admit it." James said smirking at her. I sighed, great time for the old James to come back and bug me.

"Okay fine. I slept on the couch next to the all powerful bugger lord James Potter. Was that loud enough? Or should I scream next time?" I asked sarcastically as he kept that smirk right in place.

As I stepped in my room I wasn't pleased James was able to step in either. Where was one of those magical stair-turn-slide when you need one? I walked over to my dresser and grabbed some clothes. I turned around and saw James making himself comfortable on my soon-to-be old bed. I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I jumped into the shower and washed my hair in a total of about ten minutes. An all-time low for me. My shower's are generally forty-five minutes long...

I slipped on some jeans and an old Beatle's T-Shirt I've had for...my whole life practically. It was too big when I was a kid but now it fit perfectly. Totally vintage.

"So, James. Where are you going to go today?" I asked, truly curious about where he was staying.

"Sirius' place I guess." He answered shortly, avoiding my gaze. Fine, if that was how he wanted to play, then fine. He could keep in all his emotions but when they exploded I wasn't going to be surprised.

"Breakfast?" He asked and I shrugged, allowing him to pull me down the stairs and through the portrait hole, all the way to the Great Hall where several other former students were already seated and eating.

We sat down and I immediately grabbed a plate of food, filled with scrambled eggs and toast.

"Mmm.." I mumbled through a full mouth of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." James scolded and I opened my mouth to reply but then quickly closed it, realizing he was tricking me. I swallowed and then smirked at him.

"Nice try." I said and he sighed, throwing his arms into the air dramatically.

"What has happened to me!? I can't even trick Lily Evans anymore..."

"You never could." I pointed out and he scowled as I laughed and continued eating.

"Eat a muffin." I told him, grabbing a blueberry muffin and handing it to him. James scrunched up his nose but then gave in to the rumbling of his stomach. He swallowed the muffin in two bites and then grabbed a second.

"And you say I have bad table manners..."I mumbled, though James heard me and grinned.

"Well, well, what have we got here?" I heard a voice say behind us. I turned around and grinned. Abbey and Sirius were standing there, hand-in-hand, staring at us.

"Nothing unusual. Just James stuffing his face."I told them as James growled at me under his breath. I did my best not to laugh, but I turned my attention to my two friends.

"Well..."

"Sirius and I kind of..." Abbey started and I rolled my eyes.

"Finally, Abbey, I thought you were blind." I replied, turning back around, smirking to myself at Abbey's flabbergasted look.

"How could you- How did she?" Abbey spluttered and I heard Sirius chuckle.

"Come on, sweet, sit down." Abbey sat down next to Lily and poked me in the ribs.

"At least I'm not denying I like Sirius. What about James, huh? You two are crazy over each other and you won't give him a chance." Abbey pointed out to me and I sighed. We had this conversation, oh I don't know, every week or so.

"Abbey, how many times do I have to tell you. I'm not interested in him that way." I was lying through my teeth and I knew Abbey knew as well. But I'm not sure that James knew, seeing as right after I said that he walked off without saying a word.

"Uh oh, there's trouble in paradise." I heard Sirius mumble to Abbey and I frowned. I would have to decide sooner or later.

Was James just a friend? Or more?

**_Hey hey hey. Which one's Lily going to choose?! bah, not really a cliffy. I'll update again tomorrow._**

**_THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS. -is loving you all right now- _**

**_Keep reviewing please..._**

**_-A lesson before dying_**


	10. The Confession

**_Bum bu dum bum bum buuuum...Chapter Ten!!_**

**_Chapter Ten: The Confession_**

Why did I feel so guilty? I told the truth to Abbey, didn't I? So what if James overheard me, he knew we were strictly friends if anything. Or at least he should know. I've told him maybe, I don't know, my whole life.

All I knew is that I had a gut feeling I should apologize. But I don't know what I'm apologizing for, I have no other feelings for James. He's ONLY a friend. Well, at least that's what I keep telling myself.

After finishing my eggs and ignoring the secret smiles Abbey and Sirius kept sending each other I stood up to find James.

"Bye," Abbey waved to me as I walked out and immediately out of the corner of my eye I saw her and Sirius snuggle up together. _How cute_.

**You know you want that to be you and James. **A voice in the back of my head sounded and caught me completely off guard. I frowned in thought as I continued my search for the most-confusing guy alive.

Finally I found him, sitting out by the lake, alone.

"Hey." James said, not even turning around. I don't know how he knew I was there or if he even knew it was me. He could even be talking to himself, even though that's doubtful.

"Hi." I replied softly, seating myself down next to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked sharply and I looked at him, slanting an eyebow upward.

"Sitting, but I thought that would be a given." I said and he...I think he just glared at me. Nope, that is not a good sign. But what did I do?!

"Obviously not the answer you were looking for..." I noted as he rolled his eyes and looked away from me and out to the lake.

"Geez James, what's wrong?" I exploded after a minute or two of silence.

"Nothing is bloody wrong, Lily. Everything in my damn life is just peachy!" He retorted and I was momentarily taken-aback. I wasn't expecting him to have his emotional explosion with me around.

"I didn't mean it that way." I tried to apologize for whatever reason but he stopped me.

"No, Lily, you did mean it this way. You don't know what you did wrong so I'm going to tell you." James said forcefully and I watched him intently, wondering what the hell he was rambling about.

"You are the only thing wrong that I actually care about right now, Lily. You are the only person, besides YOUR parents, that I've talked to for the last two days or so. That astounds me, not just the fact that you haven't yelled at me once, but actually acted civilly towards me. To tell you the truth, I'm extremely surprised. I never thought Lily Evans, the girl I gave my heart to would actually care about me. So when we're at breakfast we spend moments of 'supposed' flirting together. Abbey and Sirius come by and then you happen to say, very loudly, I might add that you have no feelings towards me at all. Don't you think that would bother me, Lily. Considering the only thing I've done to you for the past five years or so is loved you?"

"James, I-" Wait. Did he just say he loved me?

**_Mwhahahaha..._**

**_I know, it's short. But lately I've been writing these late at night and I have school tomorrow so I'll write a longer one this weekend. Deal?!_**

**_THANK YOU OH-SO KIND REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU!_**

**_Keep reviewing please._**

**_-A lesson before dying_**


	11. The Decision

**_Ah, cliffhanger. Mwhahaha...Anyways. -is sorry- Here is Chapter eLeVeN.._**

**_Chapter Eleven: The Decision_**

The last thing I remember is seeing a flash of brown before a big cloud of darkness.

"I don't _know_ what happened, she just...fainted!" I heard a voice close to my head. Ow, that hurt. Too loud, can't people whisper?

"Well, Mr. Potter, you better have a better explanation for Professor Dumbledore when he comes here." More voices. Couldn't they just go away? I'm tired.

"Ugh." I groaned, rolling over, trying to drown out the voices. It worked. They stopped talking, but now there was something touching my arm.

"What?" I snapped, opening my eyes to see James standing in front of me with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Oh. It's you." I said, closing my eyes again. I could practically feel James roll his eyes at me, I'm just gifted that way. But...hold on. Why was James in my room...and who did the other voice belong to?

My eyes popped open again and I squinted in pain as sunlight flooded through the windows.

"Finally, Lily, I thought you were going to sleep all day." James said sarcastically and I glared at him. He smirked, using the I'm-an-idiot act. Then another face came into view...Madam Pomfrey?! Where the hell was I?

"You're in the hospital wing." James explained and my mouth dropped even lower than it had been previously.

"Ms. Evans. You finally grace us with your presence." Madam Pomfrey said, bustling over to me. I scrunched up my nose as a horrible smell entered my nose. So gross.

"Your medicine." She said, looking at me with grim satisfaction. I swallowed hard and looked down at the vile medicine that smelled worse than rotten eggs. It was a dark greenish-brown color. Talk about disgusting.

I closed my eyes and poured it straight down my throat. I got small taste of it and immediately grabbed a glass of water off the table beside me. I shuddered at the horrid taste and looked up to see Madam Pomfrey staring at me intently. James was standing behind her, watching me with a curious smile. Darn him.

"Now, Mrs. Evans. Can you remember what happened just before you fainted?" She asked and I closed my eyes, trying to remember. I remembered talking to James, then waking up in the Hospital Wing.

"Ummm...I remember talking to James." I said lamely and Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"Very well, dear. I believe you may leave as long as you're not alone and don't recieve any startling news-" At this point she cut off, giving James a stern look. "And take it easy for the next couple of days. Although, this will be the last time I see you before you leave...forever." She gave a small sniff and threw her small, plump, self onto me.

"Goodbye Mrs. Evans and Mr. Potter. Have a nice life. I hope to see you soon. Well...not too soon." Madam Pomfrey gave a last sniff before hurrying over to her small office.

My eyes were still widened in shock that she had just hugged me, rather hard. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I came back to reality.

"So, how'd I get landed in here, again?" I asked innocently. I couldn't remember exactly what James and I had been talking about before I fainted. But I remember it being important.

I stood up a little shakily, but stood all the same. I slipped on my shoes and walked towards the door. I turned around and saw James still staring at the spot I was in moments ago.

"James?" I asked and he shook his head, looking up to me.

"Do you really not remember what I said?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Why? Was it that important? I remember it being something that startled me, but I can't remember exactly what it was." I said, walking towards our common room. That was "technically" not ours anymore, but yeah...

"No, not important at all." James said, fidgeting with his hands and I sighed. Why wouldn't he freaking just tell me. Men these days just have the urge to be so mysterious, it's like they think it'll make you fall in love with them or something if you don't know anything they're thinking.

Wait...fall...in...love? Why was that so familiar? Did James mention love this morning?

Oh dear.

It was all coming back. The outburst then the confession of love for me. That's what shocked me into fainting. God, I am so stupid.

"James!" I exclaimed as all these thoughts exploded into my head.

"What?" He asked in an annoyed tone. Sheesh, don't get annoyed because _you_ made me faint and that ended up with me not remembering ONE thing we talked about.

"I remember." I said quietly and he looked startled, suddenly. I had a sudden feeling maybe he would faint.

"And...what do you think..." James stuttered and I could tell he was extremely nervous.

This was it. I had to make a decision. Was James the one for me? What if I said no? Would I spend my life wondering? I had to know...

So, I did the only reasonable solution I could find.

I kissed him.

**_Mwhahaha...Eh, it's kind of a cliffy._**

**_It IS longer! yay! Not a whole LOT longer, but longer all the same._**

**_Lol, I love all of my reviewers. You guys rock!! I would put special thanks and stuff but I don't have time, but I read all of them!! I love them, they make me happy. And when you make me happy I write more chapters, so continue reviewing!!_**

**_-A lesson before dying._**

**_P.s. how was this chapter? The ending?_**


	12. The beginning of the end

**_Hey! Just so you know, the story isn't over...I meant the ending of that chapter. Lol. _**

**_And! I did a typo...but I don't feel like copying and pasting and crap so yeah. The typo was Madam Pomfrey called Lily Mrs. Evans, when it's really Ms. Evans. I do that a lot...Sorry for the confusion!_**

**_Here's Chapter Twelve! Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Chapter Twelve:_**

I know what you're thinking. Probably something along the lines of "OH MY GOD!" Yeah, I know, me too.

All I know is when his lips touched mine it was pure bliss. I felt like I was in heaven.

James didn't react at all at first and I freaked out and was about to pull away when he finally seemed to regain his senses. I felt his hands land gently on my waist and I slid my arms around his neck.

I opened my eyes as we pulled away, his hands were still on my waist holding me in place. I blushed as I looked into his gorgeous hazel eyes. I felt like they could see right through me and, truthfully, I felt like I should be self-conscious or something. I mean it's not everyday you're kissing the hottest guy at school...But it was weird, cause' I felt totally normal.

We didn't speak, he just took my hands in his and led me to our common room. I had forgotten we were standing in the middle of the corridor. Oh, how embarassing that would be if just anyone walked up and spotted us. I flushed just at the thought of it.

No words were exchanged as we walked in silence. When we got to the entrance James muttered what I assume was the password and we walked in to the common room.

When we stopped, in front of the couch, I suddenly felt uncomfortable. What was I supposed to say to him? I just...kissed him. So I guess that answered my question, I did like James more than a friend. Heck, I liked him a whole lot more than a friend.

James was watching me curiously as my cheeks continued to get a darker shade of red. Suddenly, out of the blue, he began to chuckle. I frowned at his behavior and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What?" I asked. "Is so funny?" He just answered me by shaking his head, still chuckling. It was annoying me because I had a feeling he was laughing at me. And generally when people laugh at you this is the reaction they get.

James pulled me into his arms and he slid onto the couch.

"I like you a lot, Evans." James said with that boy-ish tone that he used to get out of doing homework with teachers.

"Well, Jamie, I think I like you too." I answered back in an equally as girly tone. He smirked at me, before kissing me forehead and looking out the window.

I smiled to myself at this one little gesture. I think it showed me how he really did care about me. I rested my head on his shoulder as his arm rested across my shoulders. It was so strange how I felt like I could do this my whole life. Sitting with James, having all my worries vanish. Just being able to live in the moment, which is something I've never been able to do before.

James traced patterns on my palm with his free hand as I just sat there enjoying the feeling of him being so close to me. Eventually I looked at my watch and realized it was nearly noon. We were supposed to go home at around one.

I frowned, not wanting to leave James anytime soon.

"James." I whispered and he turned his head to look at me. I smiled at the confused expression on his face.

"We need to finish packing." I told him and realization of what time it was dawned on him as his eyes opened wider. I smirked at the look on his face and stood up, or at least I would've stood up if his arm wasn't still around my shoulders. I could feel his smile and turned to give him a pretend glare, then a sad look.

"Please, I need to finish packing." I whined and he gave me a pout. I just smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. He immediately cupped my face in his hands and our lips met once more. Warmness spread from the top of my head to the tips of my toes as I grinned at him.

A second later I pulled away and stood up, backing away from the couch. He didn't even have time to object.

"Lily!" He whined and I shrugged innocently.

"I have to pack." I explained with a smile and he glared at me, hopping up from the couch to grab me. I stuck my tongue out at him before running up to my room to lock the door so I could pack. Too bad for me he's such a fast runner.

Right as I got into my room I made to close the door but he had already made it in.

"Darn you." I said, putting my hands on my hips as he just mocked my innocent shrug.

"I figured I could help you pack." James said, throwing himself onto my bed.

"Oh, because you can get so much work done by sleeping." I said, winking at him. James just grinned and nodded.

I pulled out my wand and immediately began transfiguring boxes into miniature versions of the boxes so they could fit in my pocket. One more drawer to do and I would be done with my room.

"Accio drawer." I said, waving my wand towards the bed. The drawer landed lightly on the bed, next to James and he immediately looked in it. I'm so naive sometimes, I should think before I wave my wand around.

I could see James' eyes light up immediately and my first thought was that whatever was in there was not for his vision. Argh, the bra drawer.

I glared at James and 'accio'ed the drawer back onto my desk. James stuck his tongue out at me in a boy-ish fashion. I rolled my eyes and threw all the contents of the drawer into a box and immediately made it small and put it in my pocket.

I walked over to James and sat down next to him. He was watching with amused eyes and I just shook my head.

"They were lacy!" He exclaimed finally and I pushed him playfully in the shoulder.  
"Shut up." I muttered and he laughed.

"I especially liked the pink one with-"

"James!" I cut him off, pushing him down onto his back.

"Stop!" I told him, sticking my tongue out at him as he realized he was just beaten by his own girlfriend.

"Are we ready for your room?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Already did it." He said and I nodded.

"Well I guess it's time to leave." I noted sadly and James wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you, Lily." He whispered into my ear and I smiled as his breath tickled my ear.

"We're going to be late to say goodbye to everyone if you keep distracting me." I pointed out and he just shrugged.

"So?" He asked and I rolled my eyes, pulling him off the bed.

"Do you have everything?"

"Of course I do, Lily. Do you have no faith in me?" He asked in a mock-hurt voice and I shrugged.

"Hey!" He exclaimed and I laughed.

"Just kidding. I have all my faith in you." I said as we walked down to the entrance hall.

"The couple finally comes to join us." I heard Sirius say as we entered the mass of former students. I heard Remus chuckle and I rolled my eyes.

"Hello all." I said cheerfully as I saw Abbey and Nesie enter behind us.

"So..." James said, uncomfortably.  
"So, me and James we-"

"Hooked up. Yeah, yeah we know." Abbey cut in and she smiled cheekily at me.

"So are we ready to go?" Nesie asked and all of us nodded our heads. James took my hand and we walked onto the grounds. The others followed us and we stopped as we reached the lake.

"Well this is it." James said as we stood in silence. The realization that we wouldn't be coming back was just hitting us. I knew I had to leave before I started to cry, I could tell Nese and Abbey were heading that direction as well.

"I can't believe it's over." I whispered and Abbey nodded.

"It feels like we just started here." She said quietly and I sighed, holding back tears that were threatening to fall. James seemed to notice and began rubbing comforting circles on my back. A tear slid down my cheek as we all stood watching the castle, we wouldn't be coming back to next year.

With one last look we all apparated back to Abbey, Nese and my new apartment. The seven years we spent at Hogwarts, now in the past and our future's lay ahead of us ready to begin.

_'Cause I come alive with your touch  
Your touch, it always sets me free  
I can't get quite enough  
Too much of you is what I need  
Yes I know, you're the one  
'Cause love has come alive in me_

_Tell me why do I always have to tell you how I feel  
Can't you see you're the one, the only thing  
That ever meant something to me  
And I need your touch to come alive._

_-Jonny Lang_

**_So ends Chapter Twelve. _**

**_The song is 'Touch' by Jonny Lang. -loves him-_**

**_Please keep reviewing! _**

**_-A lesson before dying_**


	13. The Idea

**_Aloha! Here is chapter thirteen. I hope you like it!!_**

**_Chapter thirteen: The idea_**

Well this was it. A moment later we were home. I looked around our new flat and smiled sadly. We no longer had teachers or parents looking out for us. No one could tell us what to do. We were on our own. It was an exhilerating, yet, saddening feeling.

Five 'pops' later and all six of us were in our small flat. I looked to my left to see James looking down at me with a small smile. I reflected it back at him and then sat down on the couch. We had furnished our apartment last Hogsmeade weekend. Since our flat was so close to the small wizarding village all we had to do was walk a little bit further than the other students.

James sat down next to me and immediately slung his arm over my shoulder. It was extremely comforting having him there with me. I watched as Abbey sat on the arm of Sirius' chair and Anais and Remus sat stiffly next to each other. They really needed to get together sometime soon.

"Anyone for a game of Exploding Snap?" Sirius asked after a moment of silence. Abbey snorted and Sirius gave her a small pinch on her side.

"Sorry. I just didn't think thats what we'd be doing on our first night on our own." Abbey explained to us and, personally, I agreed.  
"Well let's go dancing." Anais suggested.

"Yeah!" Abbey agreed. I grinned and nodded my head in approval of the plan. James shrugged and Sirius grinned at his girlfriend.

"Okay, we'll meet you back here in a couple hours." Remus said, standing up.

I gave James a small peck on the cheek before he apparated away with the other two and then turned to my friends.

We all looked at each other and then to the bathroom. I immediately pointed out the window.

"Look at that hawk!" I exclaimed and when Anais and Abbey turned around I ran into the bathroom, giggling like mad.

"LILY EVANS YOU DID NOT JUST TRICK YOUR BEST FRIENDS FOR THE MERE CHANCE TO SHOWER FIRST!" Abbey screamed through the door and I continued laughing.

"No, you're right. You can have it first....next time." I said, popping into the shower.

Thirty minutes later I emerged from the shower fully clean. Abbey and Anais sent me a mock glare and then ran for the bathroom. Abbey made it first.

I walked into my room and opened my closet. Nothing was in it...Oh yeah. I pulled the miniature boxes out of my pocket and then transfigured them back to normal size. Five minutes later everything was settled nicely into my closet.

I began hunting for an outfit to go dancing in. I never did go dancing much, only with Nese once or twice. But I enjoyed it, none the less.

I finally decided on some low-rise blue jeans and a black tank top with some black high heels. I was never one to get really dressy for these things. I love being comfortable.

After drying my hair and leaving it in curls, around my shoulders, I wandered into the living room.

Anais was now taking her turn in the shower and Abbey was drying her hair. I picked up a magazine Anais had been reading previously and flicked through it. Nothing highly interesting caught my eye. Only thirty minutes until the guys would be there to pick us up.

Twenty minutes later Abbey and Anais joined me in the living room. Abbey was wearing a black skirt with a pink ribbon wrapped around it with a pink tank top. Nesie was wearing a black, knee-length skirt with a red, flowy, top. They both looked beautiful.

Suddenly three pops were heard and I looked up to see James, Remus and Sirius standing in front of me.

"Took you a while." I teased as James just stuck his tongue out at me.

"Ready to go?" Sirius asked and we stood up.

"We're going to a club called 'Jam'." Remus filled us in and two moments later all six of us were walking in a very crowded club.

"I'll get us some drinks!" James yelled over the music to me and I nodded my head. I watched his head until it dissapeared in the crowd. I turned around to talk to the others but found they were already on the dance floor.

"Hey sexy!" A familiar voice drawled from behind me.

"Well, well if it isn't the mudblood." I whisked around to come face to face with none other than Lucius Malfoy himself.

**_Dun Dun Dunnnn_**

**_Okay, I know boring Chapter. But the next chapter will be good. So just be patient. _**

**_I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!_**

**_-A lesson before dying_**


	14. The Club

**_Chapter Fourteen awaits you...dun dun dun..._**

**_Chapter Fourteen: The Club_**

Damn the world and it's bad fortune. Why? Why must when I'm finally having a good time must Malfoy come and destroy all hope of good in the world for me?! Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating but I really hate the guy. He spent seven years calling me 'mudblood', who wouldn't hate him for that?

"Malfoy." I greeted, more like spat, but whatever floats my boat. Where was James, Remus, Sirius or even the girls when you needed them?

"Mudblood." He said, smirking at me. I think he just likes to see my face turn red or something. There wasn't even a meaning in the word. He wasn't mad at me, annoyed or anything. He just wanted to say it to make me angry. And let me tell you...it was working. It always did.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked with clenched fists.

"You." He said simply and my mouth dropped open. What the hell was he playing at? Ah, a trick. I should've known.

"I'm taken. Not like I would even consider with going out with a bastard anyways." I said shortly, turning and heading to the dance floor where I suspected Remus would be.

But a cold, bony hand stopped me from leaving. I turned around, with my eyes narrowed into slits.

"Don't. Bloody. Ever. Touch. Me. Again." I said, glaring at him. He slanted an eyebrow, as though he were amused with my behavior.

"I like them feisty." He whispered and I pulled my hand back ready to slap him when another hand grabbed it.

I saw Remus standing next to me, glaring daggers at Malfoy. Remus dropped my hand and pulled me out of Malfoy's grasp.

"Ah, the werewolf. Well mudblood, even I would have thought you had better taste than this." Lucius sneered and I took a step back, pointing my wand at his throat.

"Don't talk about Remus like that." I snarled angrily. Remus simply pushed my hand down and pulled me away from him, into the crowd.

"I'll be waiting mudblood!" Lucius yelled and I could feel heads staring at me. I hurried after Remus, who was leading me to the other side of the club.

"I could've taken him Remus!" I whined and Remus just rolled his eyes.

"Lily, you know you shouldn't beat up people in clubs." He scolded as we walked up to Sirius, Abbey and Anais.

"Lily! I thought you learned your lesson last time!" Sirius said playfully and I stuck out my tongue at him.

"In my defense, he started it and I wasn't the only one throwing punches, Sirius dear." I said and he grinned cheekily.

"Where's James?" I asked and they all shrugged. I walked over to the bar and stood on my tip-toes to spot James' familiar messy hair.

After a couple minutes of looking I found him sitting on a bar stool, talking to the bartender. I smiled at him and when he spotted me he jumped up and walked over to me.

"Hey babe!" James said, throwing his arms around me. The smile I was wearing quickly turned into a frown as I smelled his breath.

Firewhiskey breath.

"James. Have you been drinking?" I asked and James nodded his head enthusiastically.

"That guy-" He pointed to the bartender who nodded and winked at me. "-Kept giving me glasses of water. But they tasted really weird like....I don't know, but he kept giving me more. And Lily, guess what?! They were....FREE!" James said this all very fast and it's amazing I caught any of it.

"James, I think you should go home." I told him as I held onto his arm while he stumbled.

"But Lily, we haven't even danced yet!" James exclaimed, scurrying off onto the dance floor. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

I followed after him and saw him dancing rather energetically in the middle of the floor. I held my breath so I wouldn't laugh as James...'busted a move'. But it was rather entertaining.

"James!" I called out to him and he looked up at me, still dancing.

"There's peppermint ice cream over there!" I pointed to the exit of the club and James grinned, heading that direction. I smiled to myself and quickly ran over to Remus, Sirius, Abbey and Nesie who were laughing at something Sirius just said.

"James is drunk, I'm taking him to your apartment, okay?" I told Remus and he nodded. I took off after James and found him on the step of the exit.

"Hey James, sweetie, come here I have something to show you." I said, walking over to him. James stood up and I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, within a moment we had apparated back to James' place.

James looked around, confused and then looked at me.

"James, you shouldn't drink." I told him seriously, as he fell onto the couch unceremoniously.

"I don't think as much as I drink, you know." He told me with such a serious face I couldn't help but giggle.

"Right, James. Get to bed." I said pushing him towards what I supposed was his bedroom.

"I don't wanna." He muttered sleepily and I rolled my eyes.

"Go!" I gave him one last push into his room and he spun around, catching my hand. Quite graceful for a drunken man.

"Stay with me." He ordered quietly and I shrugged, sitting on the side of his bed while he got in. I watched as he pulled the covers down then patted the spot next to him for me to join him.

"What? It's not like we've never slept together before." James said and I sent him a mock glare before sliding in next to him. I ran my hand through his hair while he drifted off into sleep.

-The next morning

"James, wake up. Come on baby, it's twelve already. Don't waste the day." I muttered into James' ear as he shifted around in bed.

"G'away." He mumbled and I grinned, knowing that a hangover was coming his way.

"OH JAMES LUNCH IS READY AND I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT WANT TO KNOW ABOUT IT!" I yelled loudly and then ran quickly out of the room before James could see who the culprit was.

Sirius and Remus grinned at me and I laughed as I heard a loud groan and then a 'plunk' which meant I had successfully woken James up.

"Congragulations. You now have our blessing." Sirius said, bowing his head. I just sighed in disbelief of how immature Sirius could be.

"Lily. How could you do that to me. You knew I had a hangover and still...you...you...yelled!" James shouted at me in a whisper.

"OH! Sorry James. I had forgotten you had been drunk last night." I said as James winced at the sound of my voice.

"Sorry honey. Does this make it better?" I asked, kissing his forehead, then his cheeks. James shrugged and walked into the kitchen. I handed him a hangover-away potion and he swallowed it in one gulp.

"I'm back!" He exclaimed after two minutes of wincing from the horrible taste.

"How nice for you." Remus said dryly.

"So, Lily, what was up with the Malfoy thing last night?" Sirius burst out and I bit my tongue.

"What Malfoy thing?" James asked, his eyes turned into slits at just the mention of the name Malfoy.

"I saw him at the club last night." I said quietly and James eyes turned to me.

"And?"

"And we exchanged some words." I said simply, not really wanting to go into detail.

"Puh-lease Lily, you were about to rip his throat out when I got there." Remus added and I glared at him. He raised his hands in defeat and then went back to eating his cereal.

"Lily. What happened?" James asked and I frowned.

"Nothing, James. He was just annoying me as usual." I said, sitting down next to Remus and pouring a bowl of cereal.

"This isn't over." James stated.

"Stop freaking out James, it's not a big deal. He called me a mudblood and I told him to back off then Remus came and he called him a werewolf so I raised my wand at him and Remus pulled me away. That's all that happened. Now would you settle down and eat?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

James just shrugged and sat down, not speaking to anyone while he ate. I could tell he was thinking hard about something but I couldn't tell about what.

"I'm going back home. Bye guys." I said finally after all the silence, giving James a quick kiss on the head and apparating home.

Right when I got there I knew something was wrong. Our clean, new flat was dirty, broken and...empty.

"Abbey? Anais?" I called out and no one answered. What the hell happened to my apartment. I looked down the hall and to my horror I saw something red stained on the carpet.

Something that looked a whole lot like blood.

**_Dun Dun DUnnnnn..._**

**_LOVES LOVES LOVES my reviewers. Thank you so much._**

**_keep reviewing!_**

**_-A lesson before dying_**


	15. The Scare

**_Quick Recap: James gets drunk after Lily having a little encounter with Lucius. James and Lily have a little "spat". Lily goes home to find everything a mess and no one home...oh the drama..._**

**_Chapter Fifteen:_**

"Oh my god." I whispered, my heart was racing as I stood frozen in place. Terror was running through my veins as I stared at the stain of blood on our nice carpet.

I fell to my knees and swept my hand over the red blot. It was still wet...this must've happened not that long ago.

I felt tears stinging the sides of my eyes as I stood up, bracing myself for what was to come.

Questions were flooding through my mind as I tried to stay calm. Were Abbey and Anais still alive? Were they hurt? Was this a joke? Who could do this to me?

I paused before opening the door to Abbey's room. My hand flew to my mouth as I stifled a scream. Abbey was laying on the ground with a puddle of blood around her waist. She looked extremely pale.

Tears cascaded down my cheeks as I ran to my best friend, cradling her in my arms. She moaned softly as I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Abbey, don't leave me." I cried as I felt her touch my cheek. She was still alive, but just barely. I pulled my wand out of my pocket and apparated us both to St. Mungos.

A moment later I saw people all around us, healers, nurses, patients, friends, family.

No one was paying attention to the fact that Abbey was dying in my arms. I still had no idea if Anais was okay.

I screamed.

I felt dizzy as tears blurred my vision.

"SOMEONE HELP ME...someone help her..." I cried, wishing desperately for some help.

"Hey! Hey we need a healer over here. There's a woman who needs help!" I heard a man scream from somewhere behind me. Abbey was being picked up out of my grasp and I was pulled away from her. I reached for Abbey's hand but whoever was pulling me away pushed me into a chair.

"Eat this." Something hard was being pushed into my mouth. Chocolate, ick.

"I have to go..my friend..." I muttered incoherently, still in shock.

"She'll be okay. We need to make sure you are alright." The man said, I think he was a healer but I couldn't really tell.

"No, not her. My other friend...she might be in trouble.." I flicked my wand and in an instant I was gone from St. Mungos. Abbey was in good hands, but Anais, I had a feeling, was not.

I saw my apartment all over again and I ran into Anais' room, nothing there. My room was the only other place to check. I slammed open the door and to find no one in there. Damn it.

"NESE!" I screamed, wishing she would just pop out from behind the door and everything would be okay.

"Nesie..."I whispered, dissolving into sobs and falling onto the carpet. Why would someone do this to us? We never hurt anyone...I rocked back and forth on the carpet in pain, sadness and frustration.

I realized I needed help to find Anais. Everyone needed to be notified immediately. I apparated once more into James' flat, not caring who saw me in the state I was in. Likely, James was still annoyed with me from this morning.

I looked around through my bloodshot eyes and realized I was in Sirius' room. I crawled to the door, not having enough strength to stand and opened it a crack.

There they were, the three of them, sitting and playing exploding snap. Not a care in the world...that wouldn't last for long.

Suddenly I felt sick and I bent over, clutching to the floor. I felt like if I let go I would fall...it was a horrible feeling. I sobbed into the carpet, pleading for the pain to stop. I began pulling open the door to get to the Marauders for help.

"Make it stop..." I cried out loudly and I believe I caught the boy's attention. I saw them out of the corner of my eye look up towards Sirius' room. Unfortunately I hadn't gotten the door open all the way, so they couldn't see me.

As soon as the pain began, it stopped. I got on my knees and slammed open Sirius' door, claiming the attention of all three.

"Lily!" Remus exclaimed and James was by my side immediately.

"It hurts..." I sobbed as James pulled me into a tight embrace.

"She's gone...I can't find her. I tried, I tried, James....St. Mungos.." I mumbled to James as he rubbed my back.

Tears were still flooding down my cheeks as I saw Remus and Sirius on the other side of me looking worried. Well of course, when I cry everyone should worry, I don't cry for nothing you know.

"What, baby?" James asked softly as I stopped choking on my tears.

"Abbey...St. Mungos...the flat is trashed...can't find...Nese..." I stumbled over the words but I think they got the gist of it.

"What happened?!" Sirius exclaimed and I winced at the loud outburst.

"Abbey's at St. Mungos." I said quietly and Sirius was watching me intently, waiting to hear what had happened to his girlfriend.

"Is she okay?" Remus asked and I bit my lip and shrugged. Truthfully, I didn't know if Abbey would make it...she lost a lot of blood.

"I...I apparated home and...everything w-was trashed, so I called out their names...and-and they didn't answer. So I freaked out...an-and i went into A..Abbey's r-room-" I stopped here, where the sobs started up again. "Sh-she had-d b-b-blood all over h-her. I took her to St. M-Mungos.." I finished finally and the boys all looked horrorstricken, much like me.

"I have to go see her." Sirius said, disapparating with a pop. James and Remus were watching me with intent eyes.

"I'm so scared." I whispered as James pulled me closer to him.

Then I remembered why I had come.

"No! We have to go! Anais is missing! I couldn't find her!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet and then falling back down from my loss of strength.

"You, are not going anywhere." James said sternly and then turned to Remus.

"Go tell Dumbledore and take him to Lily's flat. See what you can find, I'm going to stay with Lily." James told him and Remus nodded disapparating. James turned back to me, as I was still laying on the floor.

"Come here." He pulled me into his arms and then set me on the couch. He went into their kitchen for a minute and then came out with some milk and chocolate.

He handed me the chocolate and I shook my head.

"I've already had some." I told him and he didn't seem fazed.

"Eat." He ordered me and I obeyed, swallowing the bar of chocolate. Warmth spread from my head to my toes, but I still didn't feel much better.

"Drink." He ordered me again, putting the cup to my lips. I swallowed some and then put the cup down on the table.

"What's happening?" I asked outloud and James looked over at me with saddened eyes.

"Let's not talk about that right now." He whispered.

"Sleep." He said and once more I obeyed. The last thing I remember was James giving me a kiss on the forehead and telling me he loved me. And, I thought, that's the way it should be.

**_I love this chapter! Lol...I'm sorry, I know it's sad! But it'll have a happy ending I promise!!!!!_**

**_Keep reviewing!!_**

**_Oh! I have another story up, but it's like totally random so...yeah. Check it out.._**

**_-A lesson before dying_**


	16. The Walk

**_I love all you reviewers!! I know, I keep giving you cliff-hangers..but I think it makes it more exciting...Okay, I know you're not even reading this...so here's the chapter. Lol._**

**_Chapter Sixteen: The Walk_**

_Sunset sailin on April skies  
Bloodshot fire clouds in her eyes  
I can't say what i might believe  
But if God made you he's in love with me  
Hey Kid..Do wishes count at all  
Can you give me a sign..give me anythin I wont tell a soul you told  
Hey Kid...Will you hold me when I sleep  
Will you find me when the tide decides that I got to leave  
Something inside me is breaking  
Something inside says theres somewhere better than this  
Sunset sailing on April skies  
Bloodshot fire coulds in her eyes  
I cant say what i might believe  
But if God made you hes in love with me_

I woke up to a strange feeling, I was warm and cold at the same time. I opened my eyes slightly, wondering why I felt this way.

It was like I was slathered in icy/hot and the feeling wouldn't go away.

(**A/N- I had that once, I sprained my elbow...it was so weird...it was so hot it was cold...or so cold it was hot. It was odd..)**

Lazily, I looked up and found myself still in James' apartment. I heard James' voice from the kitchen and I think another that was Remus'. I sighed and snuggled deeper into the couch.

Then it hit me. I remembered everything that had happened earlier and I jumped off the couch and walked into the kitchen to see Remus dissapparating and James standing, staring at the wall.

I walked over towards him and put my hand on his shoulder. He relaxed at my touch and turned to look at me, I could see tears in his eyes.

"Is Abbey...?" I whispered, not wanting to hear the answer if it had the word 'yes' in it.

"No...well...they don't know if she'll make it, Lily." He answered softly and I closed my eyes, willing my tears to go away so I could be strong.

"She's going to be okay..." I told him quietly. I wished the tears in his eyes would go away because it was like they were just taunting me so I would cry. But I wouldn't give in.

"How's Sirius?" I asked as James sat down at the table.

"Not good." James answered shortly as I sat down next to him.

I couldn't think of anything to say. Another thing that rarely happens to me. I always have something to say whether it's good, bad, annoying, stupid etc. I talk. It's just what I do.

"I think I'm going to go..." I said suddenly, feeling the need of fresh air and coffee.

"Where?" James asked, looking up at me. His face was full of concern and worry.

"I need to get out." I said, before apparating into the hallway, outside his flat. I knew he would've made me stay if I told him any more and I couldn't stay. I realized this might have worried him more, but Abbey and Nesie were the ones who we needed to be worried about, not me.

I took off walking and ended up heading towards a small cafe, farther down the street.

I opened the door and looked around. It was small and cozy, just the way I like them. Pictures of rock legends were put up at odd angles on the walls and it had kind of a homey feel to it.

I sat down at one of the tables and looked at the small menu.

"Hello dearie, what can I get you today?" I looked up to see an elderly woman standing over me with a notepad in her hand.

"Oh, a blueberry muffin please." I answered and she smiled warmly at me. I smiled, a small smile, back.

"You look familiar, have we seen you around here before?" She asked and I shook my head. I had walked past here once, but never walked inside before.

"Hm...well don't be a stranger. Your smile lights up the place. Haven't you heard the phrase never frown because you don't know who might be falling in love with your smile?" The woman asked and I shook my head.

"Hm, well it's one of my favorites. It's up on the wall there, next to my husband." She pointed to a picture of a man in an army uniform and I looked to the left of him, where, sure enough was the quote she just said.

"He's very handsome." I said quietly and she beamed at me.

"Thank you." She said, before walking back towards the counter and bringing back my muffin. She gave me one last smile before walking over to another customer who had just walked in.

I took pride in the fact that she didn't start a conversation with the new customer, just smiled and walked away. I decided I would come here again, soon. It was calming me down.

After finishing my muffin and paying for it I walked into the bathroom. I looked in all the stalls, making sure no one was in them before apparating to St. Mungos to check on Abbey.

I blinked and then here I was again. The exact spot I had screamed bloody murder and Abbey was taken from my arms.

I shook the memory from my head and walked towards the front desk.

"Lily!" A voice shouted from behind me and I whipped around to see Sirius waving me towards him. I walked over to him and threw my arms around his neck, giving him a supportive hug.

"How is she?" I asked as I pulled away from him. Sirius led me to a more secluded part of the waiting area and we sat down across from each other.

"She lost a lot of blood and she's on the wizarding version of life support. It's extremely complicated and I don't really feel like explaining...partly because I don't understand half of it..." Sirius rambled and I listened as he kept glancing to the doors that led to Abbey's room.

"How are you?" I asked quietly and he looked up at me sadly.

"Truthfully, I've never been more scared in my whole life." Sirius noted and I nodded, understanding what he was going through.

"But, you Lily. What's going on with you? James is looking everywhere for you. He's made himself believe you've left him or something. You need to talk to him, he's checking up on my every five minutes asking if I've seen you." Sirius said, shooting me a curious look.

"That I've left him?" I spluttered, amazed James would think me as low as that.

"Well, Lily, he's kind of shaky right now. You know, his parents, abbey, nesie...and now he thinking you've left him." Sirius told me and I nodded.

"Well I'll go talk to him now." I said, patting Sirius on the back before apparating back to James' apartment.

I saw him at the table, giving a letter to an owl. The owl flew off as James sighed and then looked up at me. His eyes flew open and he jumped up from the table, hurrying over to me.

"Lily." He mumbled, before pulling me into a hug. I smiled a little as he buried his face in my hair.

"Hi...you know James you shouldn't get so worried everytime I go for a walk." I scolded him and he frowned.

"How was I supposed to know you were going for a walk, you said you were going out. I didn't know where, I just knew out!" He exclaimed and I just shook my head.

"James! Lily!" Remus had arrived and was walking into the kitchen.

"Dumbledore thinks he knows where Anais may be..."

**_Lalalala..._**

**_The song is by Five For Fighting and I love it...doesn't really go with this chapter, but oh well._**

**_Keep reviewing!_**

**_-A lesson before dying_**


	17. The Dark Lord?

**_Chapter Seventeen is now up...Aren't you glad I'm so fast at updating? I mean wouldn't you just die if I updated every other week?? I bet you would..._**

**_Chapter Seventeen: The Dark Lord?_**

I swear right when he said those words my heart stopped beating.

"He thinks she was taken by Voldemort's followers." Remus said sadly, watching my face for a change in expression.

But I was too busy thinking. Voldemort...where I had heard that name, I knew I had heard it before. Oh! He was in the Daily Prophet a while back, he was charged with using an unforgivable curse.

I frowned, what would he want with Anais or Abbey.

Remus seemed to be reading the expressions on my face very well.

"He wants to take over the wizarding world and flush out the muggle borns." Remus explained quietly and my jaw dropped. I knew there were wizards who didn't necessarily like muggle-borns becoming witches or wizards but I didn't know it was this bad.

"But...why?" I stammered, trying to think of a logical explanation.

"I don't know, Lily, I really don't." Remus said, sitting down at the breakfast table.

I looked up to see James reaction and he looked back down at me with sad eyes. I shifted my gaze to the floor so I wouldn't have to look at him, those eyes would be the death of me.

"What can we do?" I asked Remus as James paced around behind me.

"Dumbledore's forming a group of witches and wizards to fight him. He thinks it may turn into something huge in the near future." Remus told us and I became extremely worried. What would he do with Anais if he had her, she was a muggle born...would he hurt her? I prayed he wouldn't.

"What kind of group?" James asked.

"Something called 'The Order of the Pheonix'." Remus said and I looked over at James who's face was free from expression.

"I'm joining." I said aloud, not really caring that my life would be on the line and I'd constantly have to be on alert. All I wanted to do was help my friends. It's something Abbey would do.

"No." James and Remus said and I looked over at them curiously.

"You can't Lily, you'd be in danger." James said protectively and I shook my head.

"More danger than I'm in now?" I asked and James looked like he was going to answer but Remus interrupted him.

"Lily, your life would be in constant danger, if you join you can't back out. Please hear us out, Lils, we don't want to lose you." Remus warned and I still had my heart set on joining.

"I can help. I want to help, you two can either join or not join. But you can't stop me." I told them, stubbornly.

James looked like he was about to tie me to something to keep me from going but Remus just nodded his head and smiled grimly.

"I'm joining." He agreed and James looked between the two of us like we were crazy before giving in and nodding his head.

"Tell Dumbledore we're joining." I told Remus and he nodded, before giving James a 'manly' hug and dissapparating.

James looked over at me after Remus left and I took a deep breath of air.

"Are you sure Lily?" He asked seriously and I looked him in the eye and nodded my head. We had to stop this before it got any worse.

"Alright...Promise me something though." James said and I watched him curiously.

"Promise me you'll be careful." James said quietly and I walked over to him with a small smile.

"I promise." I told him, pressing my lips to his. We stood there for a moment, enjoying the warmth that spread through our bodies.

When we pulled apart I looked up at him and saw him gazing lovingly down at me.

"Promise me something too." I whispered and James nodded his head.

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll always come home." I whispered, blushing slightly at how emotional I was getting.

"Always." He said, kissing me once more.

I loved the way I felt when James was around me. I felt safe and happy...cared for.

Little did I know we wouldn't get to be with each other like that for a long time.

**_Aw...I had to put that in there...I'm in a corny mood, leave me alone! lol.._**

**_See, that's not really a cliffhanger, is it? I don't think so...and if it is it doesn't count cause' I'm updating again (probably) tonight! Ha!_**

**_Keep reviewing..._**

**_-A lesson before dying_**


	18. The night off

**_Yay! I'm updating again! _**

**_Chapter Eighteen: The night off_**

It was a month later and the only times I got to see James were on some weekends. I was working hard with the Order, trying to find Anais, who was still missing, and try and figure out when and where Voldemort would strike next. They wouldn't let me go on missions yet...It's something I really want to do, I know I can help, but they think I'm too young still.

I know James is working hard too, I see him once in a while at Hogwarts, which was where Headquarters was until the start of next term. Quick kisses on the cheeks were getting old, but I still couldn't get a warm feeling everytime he smiled at me, even if it was across the room.

In truth I miss James and I wish I could be with him a lot more than I am now. But Anais is still missing, dead or alive, we don't know. I want to help find her, I can't even imagine what she's been going through.

Abbey is recovering, rather slowly, but steadily. I visit her time to time in St. Mungos, she hasn't spoken since it happened. But who can blame her? Everytime I go to see her Sirius is sitting with her, comforting her and I can tell she's extremely thankful.

As the threat of darkness challenges us, I can see the determination in the faces of the people in the order. We've been training and working hard to try and stop this evil man and it's about time we did so.

So here I am, sitting at home, enjoying one night off. I haven't had nothing to do in a month and it felt good just to sit there, relaxing in the candle-light, reading a book.

Well I was relaxing until the sound of someone apparating in my kitchen made me tense and grab for my wand. I gasped as I realized my wand was in my bedroom, I had left it there when I was changing into more comfortable clothes.

I looked for something that would hurt someone. The only thing that I could lift was a coatrack or an umbrella. I took the umbrella.

I shuddered in fear of what might be in my kitchen and took a step forward towards the door to the kitchen.

The door swung open and I screamed as a man stepped into my living room in front of me. The umbrella I was holding popped open and I screamed again, throwing it at the intruder in the doorway.

"Lily!"

I stopped screaming. Too casual to be an attacker.

"James?" I asked, hoarse from screaming.

"Yeah it's me. Are you okay?" I could finally see his face as he stepped out of the shadow of the doorway.

"Fine, I'm fine." I mumbled, picking up the umbrella and sticking it by the front door.

I heard a sound and looked over at James who was holding in laughter. I frowned and put my hands on my hips.

"_What_ is so funny?" I asked and he just shook his head as a snort of laughter erupted from him.

I rolled my eyes as he glanced at the umbrella and then back to me.

"I thought you were an intruder! God, James. You could at least say 'Lily, love of my life, I'm here! Don't worry!' But no, you just walk in, in the dark I might add, and stand there staring at me! What am I supposed to do?" I exclaimed as James continued laughing. I glared at him as he walked towards me with an apologetic, but still amused, look on his face.

"Lily, love of my life, I'm here. Don't worry." He mumbled against my mouth.

"Cheater." I accused and he smiled cheekily.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he settled himself on the couch. He pulled me down on his lap as I watched him curiously.

"I missed you. I haven't talked to you in a week." He answered as I immediately tingled at the feel of him so close to me.

"I talked to you yesterday." I murmured as he kissed my temple.

"Lily, a simple hello doesn't mean talking to me." James said, running his hand through my wet hair. I washed it about twenty minutes earlier.

"I know..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I don't like not seeing you." James said.

"I don't like not seeing you, either." I replied softly. I had no clue where this conversation was going.

"So, How are you?" James asked and I gave him a small smile.

"How am I? Let's see, One of my best friends isn't speaking and is in the hospital recovering from a traumatic loss of blood, my other best friend is missing in action and I have no idea where she may be. Other than that, I think I'm okay." I answered sourly as James frowned.

"Lily..."

"I'm okay, I'm just overreacting. I'm fine, James. I have a wonderful boyfriend who's kind enough to worry over me, care about me and love me. What else do I need?" I asked quietly, looking up at James who had a hurt expression on his face.

"You need, no you don't need, you deserve the best, Lily. I love you so much it hurts to even think of you in pain. I hate seeing you like this, missing people. Hell, I miss Anais too, she was like a sister to me. But the only person I can think about is you and how you're coping. It kills me to walk past you and only giving you a smile when I want to take you in my arms and never let go." James told me and I had the urge to cry. Not a sad cry, just a that-was-so-sweet kind of cry.

I don't do those very often. But, I guess tonight was an experience.

"Aw, Lily. Don't cry." James pleaded and I shook my head, sniffling.

"Did I make you cry? Oh, please don't Lily, it hurts me to see you like this." James said.

"You're so stupid." I choked out, between sniffles.

"What?" James asked, taken-aback.

"How can you do this to me?" I asked.

"Do what? What am I doing to you, baby? Please don't cry." James said, wiping away a stray tear on my cheek.

"How can you make me cry with just a statement like that?" I sniffled and James smiled as I threw him a glare through my tears.

"Cause' I love you, Lils." He answered, sending me into another wave of cutesie tears.

"Stop." I ordered, but he continued whispering sweet nothings into my ear for quite sometime later, even after I stopped crying.

The next morning I woke up to a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. It was an extremely comforting feeling and I felt like I could lay there and be happy my whole life.

Then I remembered I had work to do. All day. I opened my eyes and looked up at James' still sleeping face. My previous thoughts of work left my mind and I smiled at him. I became intent on observing him, my index finger trailing up and down his face. I took a lock of his messy hair and curled it around my finger, holding back a giggle when it bounced back into it's messy form.

I was so amazed that his hair wouldn't lie flat that I didn't notice he was watching me with a sleepy smile on his face.

"Enjoying yourself?" James asked, startling me as I looked down and blushed a little.

"I was." I joked as he stuck his tongue out at me.

"So mature." I said, smirking at him.

"I am mature."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Now who's immature?" James asked, with a chuckle. I scowled and then smiled, pointing a finger in his direction.

I laughed as James tickled my side. I shrieked as James continued to tickle me in the most sensitive places. Like the bottoms of my feet, or on the back of my neck. He knew all the best places to make me surrender.

"Okay, Okay! I give in! I admit I'm the more immature one." I squealed as James smiled at his victory.

"Ready for breakfast?" He asked me and I nodded. I stood up and was about to walk into the kitchen when James' hand grabbed mine and pulled me back down onto the couch.

"Wha-?"

"I changed my mind." He answered, before cupping my face with his hands and kissing me. I smiled into the kiss as it became more passionate.

When we pulled away James looked stunned.

"Wow." Was all he said. I just smiled innocently and jumped up, walking into the kitchen. I heard footsteps behind me and knew James was following me.

That's when it happened.

"Mudblood." I gasped at what I saw. Lucius Malfoy was standing in the middle of my kitchen, with two people in masks behind him.

"Lily, who's that-" James walked in the kitchen behind me and immediately tensed, seeing Malfoy in my kitchen.

I didn't dare turn around to look at him, I knew if I did Malfoy would be able to hex me from behind. That is what he was there for, wasn't it?

"What do you want?" James growled and Lucius looked amused.

"The girl." A feminie voice sounded from behind one of the masks.

James stepped closer to me and I could feel his breath on my ear.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and saw he had his wand drawn out, ready to attack.

I admit, I was scared to death. I had no idea why they wanted me, I know I was a part of their enemy, but a very small part. I gulped back my fear and decided I had to be brave and do this for Abbey and Anais, wherever she was.

"Lily, go. I'll take care of this." James whispered and I shook my head determined not to let them take James from me as well.

"I can help." I told him and I knew he was cursing my stubbornness.

"Well, mudblood. Are you going to put up a fight or come with us as we want?" Lucius asked and I glared at him. If looks could kill he'd be ten feet under by now.

"Fight then? I figured so, you were always a fiery one." Lucius drawled.

"Stupefy!" James exclaimed and the death eater to the left of Lucius fell to the floor.

"Expelliarmus!" The other masked death eater screamed and James wand flew over to them, Lucius pointed his wand at me and made to say something, but James' fist collided with his jaw.

The other death eater ran at me and I ducked as they tried to strangle me. This person obviously had not been trained physically.

They punched my chin and I winced in pain as I pulled their mask off.  
It was Bellatrix Black. Sirius' cousin.

"You-" I pushed her onto the ground as she howled in pain. I kicked her in the stomach and then picked up a chair, hitting her head and knocking her unconscious.

"Bitch." I finished, smirking slightly.

The last thing I remember is James calling my name and seeing a flash of green light.

**_-whistles innocently- This isn't a cliffhanger... It's just um...a surprise? he.._**

**_Keep reviewing!! I love you guys.._**

**_-A lesson before dying_**


	19. The Meeting

**_Hey...intense chapter...dun dun dun. Get ready..._**

**_Chapter Nineteen: The Meeting_**

_It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
Can anyone tell what I've done  
I miss the life  
I miss the colours of the world  
Can anyone tell where I am  
  
'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again  
Away from the sun again  
  
I'm over this  
I'm tired of living in the dark  
Can anyone see me down here  
The feeling's gone  
There's nothing left to lift me up  
Back into the world I've known_

"Lily is that you?" A familiar voice sounded out to me as I opened my eyes. I was greeted with darkness and something wet underneath me. I had no clue where I was and I had a feeling I didn't really want to know anyways.

I groaned as I tried to move, I hurt in places I didn't know could hurt.

"Lily!" I strained to see who was calling my name, but all my eyes could see was darkness.

I tried to remember how I got here. Where was James and why was I in so much pain? The morning's events came back to me in a rush and I moaned all over again. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. I got myself effing captured. Bloody good job Lily, amazing really. Now everyone has to worry about you instead of Nese...

"Nese!" I gasped.

"It's me!" She whispered back and I almost screamed with happiness, she was alive! Maybe not alive in the best place, but still alive!

"Where are you?" I asked, squinting towards where her voice was coming from.

"I'm over here...to your left." She answered and I crawled to my left. I hit my head on something hard and heard her stifle a giggle.

"That would be me." And I ignored her amused tone.

"Are you okay? I missed you so much. I can't even begin to describe it!" I exclaimed, throwing myself on top of her. We both winced at the sudden movement but I hugged her all the same.

"Well I can't say I've been okay. I've been in pain ever since I was brought here. Do you know where we are by the way? I've been wondering but they never give any information." Anais said, with a sad smile. I frowned at the mention of her being in pain.

"They kept asking me what the Order was, whatever the hell that is, when I told them I didn't know they..." She trailed off, with tears shining in her eyes.

"Honey, it's okay we'll get out of here." I told her softly, wishing she wouldn't cry.

"But, but what if they do it to you as well? They'll hurt you and I don't want to see you in pain, Lily." She said as a tear trailed down her dirty skin, leaving a line of her normal skin color. I shook my head again.

"Don't worry about me, Nese. It's you I need to worry about." I told her, rubbing her back comfortingly as she cried.

All I could think of was how we needed to get out of there and soon. Little did I know that was the subject back at Headquarters.

Headquarters-

James was currently laying in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts when Sirius burst in.

"Prongs!" He exclaimed, hurrying over to him with a concerned look on his face.

James looked up at his best friend with a heartbroken expression on his face.

"Are you okay, James? What happened?" Sirius asked quickly, sitting on the side of James' bed and examining him for any sign of an injury.

"Hey, hold on. Where's Lily?" Sirius asked, realizing if James were hurt Lily would be there with him.

"They took her." James said quietly and Sirius frowned, not understanding what James was trying to tell him.

"What?" He asked and James sighed sadly and then looked Sirius straight in the eye with a determination Sirius only saw when James decided something had to be done.

"They took Lily, Padfoot. I tried to stop them, I really did. But I have to get her back. I need her. I need Lily.." James said and Sirius' mouth dropped open.

"Lily's been...Lily's been k-kidnapped?" Sirius asked, hoping he hadn't heard right, but he know he had.

James nodded his head and Sirius immediately stood.

"I need to find Dumbledore, okay? I'll bring him here and you can tell him everything that happened and then we'll find out how to get Lily and Anais back, okay?" Sirius asked, already heading towards the door. James merely nodded, knowing Sirius would do his best to help him out.

Back to me-

It felt like months since I had woken up, when Anais and I heard footsteps coming up to the door, which I tried numerous times to open.

Anais immediately tensed and I swallowed my fear, ready to face what was going to happen to me.

The door opened and facing us was none other than Severus Snape.

"You!?" Anais and I both squealed in surprise and anger.

"I cannot believe this." I said as he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"After all I've done for you. Telling people not to pick on you and sticking up for you on your behalf. I can't believe this!" I glared at him as he slanted an eyebrow in my direction. Snape and I had become almost friends in our seventh year. Well, we could at least talk to each other civilly and he could refrain from calling me mudblood.

"Shut up Evans and let me explain." He cut me off as I was about to continue yelling at him for joining Voldemort.

Anais was staring at Snape in disbelief and I knew she was having trouble believing Snape was a death eater. He was always the outcast at school, not looking like he fit in. That's partly why the Marauders picked on him, although I admit, I tried to stop them.

He looked around as though people would jump out of the wall at him. I watched him expectantly, wondering why in hell he would choose to be a death eater when he had so many other things going for him.

"I'm not a death eater." He said quietly and I frowned. Who was he trying to kid? He had just walked into the room where Anais and I had been taken to after being KIDNAPPED. Not to mention the fact he hasn't tried to get us out.

"I'm a...spy." He whispered the last word so quietly Anais and I had to strain our ears to hear him.

Anais' mouth went into the shape of an 'O' as I just gaped at him. So he was the inside man. I had heard about him of course, but never his identity.

"Well what are you waiting for, get us out of here!" I exclaimed, pointing to the door. He just shook his head, standing.

"I was only given five minutes to talk. But I'll be back and don't worry you'll be able to get home safely soon." He said with a small flicker of a smile on his face. I just nodded as Anais mouthed him a thank you. He merely nodded and left with a swish of his cloak.

I looked at Anais who was wearing a small smile on her delicate features. I smiled back and leaned against the cold, brick wall. There was hope left.

Back at Headquarters-

James and Sirius were seated comfortably in Dumbledore's head office. Dumbledore walked in a moment later and sat at his desk, facing his two former students.

"And why do I have the pleasure of meeting with my former students so soon?" Dumbledore asked with a small smile and Sirius looked to James, expecting an answer.

James took a deep breath before answering.

"Lily's been kidnapped, sir." Dumbledore's smile dropped off his face and was replaced by a look of concern.

"How do you know?" Dumbledore asked, looking at James intently.

"I was with her, sir." James answered quietly before beginning the story of what had happened.

"This morning I was at her apartment and we went into her kitchen where we saw Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black and another man I didn't recognize." James told the headmaster.

"Lestrange. She got married. So it's Bellatrix Lestrange." Sirius cut in and James nodded before continuing.

"Lucius told Lily to fight or go with him and of course Lily decided to fight. I stunned one of them and was fighting Malfoy as Lily knocked Bellatrix unconscious. Malfoy had tried to hit me with an unforgivable but it merely scraped me-" James showed him a healing gash on his arm. "I fell over and called out to Lily but Malfoy had already gotten to her and taken her somewhere." James finished, angry with himself for letting Malfoy take Lily.

Dumbledore surveyed him and then immediately stood.

"We need to take action immediately. Sirius go alert the Order and James, I reccomend you get some sleep." Dumbledore told him gently but James just shook his head stubbornly.

"I need to find her." He told Dumbledore as Dumbledore nodded with the old twinkle it his eyes.

"Very well."

Sirius left, hurrying out the door to find the Order members.

James turned to follow him but turned when he heard Dumbledore talking to someone. Snape was standing there. James frowned, how had he gotten in when you can't apparate inside Hogwarts.

Then James spotted the fireplace that had newly burnt ashes in it.

"Snape." James greeted and Snape just nodded.

"So Severus what's your news?" Dumbledore asked as Snape sat down in Sirius' vacant chair. James sat down beside him, interested in what he was about to hear.

"James I think you-" Dumbledore began but Snape shook his head.

"This has to do with him." James became even more curious as to the fact whatever Snape was talking about involved him.

"I found out where they're keeping her. They let me into see her. I told them I needed to practice my unforgivables. You can imagine how surprised I was when I didn't only find one girl but two." Snape drawled as Dumbledore nodded.

"This is great news!" Dumbledore exclaimed, standing up and walking over to one of the portraits.

"Tell Professor McGonagall to form a rescue party immediately." Dumbledore announced and the man in the portrait scurried off through other pictures and finally dissapearing from view.

"Who have they found?" James spluttered, praying it was Lily. His prayers were answered.

"I believe you already know the answer, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said with a small smile. James turned to Snape and held out his hand in a truce.

"Thanks Snape."

"Whatever Potter. Just doing my job." But was James imagining things or was that a hint of a smile?

With me once more-

Anais and I were bored out of our minds waiting for someone to come get us.

"So...how's Abbey?" Anais asked and I looked over at her hopeful face and couldn't bring myself to tell her Abbey had almost died the night that she had been kidnapped.

"In truth, I don't know." I answered, feeling slightly better that I hadn't completely lied.

"How bad was she hurt?" Anais asked. Crap. I had forgotten she had been there...

"Can you tell me what happened that night?" I asked, looking up at her, hoping for the truth.

"Abbey and I wanted to play scrabble...it's her favorite muggle game. So she went to go find it in her room and I went into the kitchen to make popcorn. We were just going to have a girl's night in after all that dancing and stuff. I remember hearing Abbey scream so I ran to see what was wrong, thinking she found a rat or something. There was a man strangling her and the other had a knife above her heart. Then he saw me and I ran to grab my wand from my room. I cut my foot on something, I can't remember what. When i had found my wand I ran back to Abbey's room and saw her laying on the ground. When I ran to get her the two men grabbed me and the next thing I remember was being here." Anais said quietly and I felt the urge to cry for my friend and all the pain she had been through.

"So touching." A voice drawled from the door and I whisked around, startled by the voice.

It was so cold...

"I thought it might be time for you to meet the wizard who brought you here." He sneered and I gasped.

Voldemort was standing right in front of us.

"Impressed?" He asked, noting our silence.

"Hardly." I managed to choke out, although I was so effing scared..

"So you're the fiery one? Malfoy's told me about you..." He said and I bit my lip so it would stop quivering. I really did not feel the need to die today.

"Care for giving me a taste?" He asked and my brow furrowed in confusion. Taste? What was he on about-

Voldemort grabbed me by the throat and forced me up against a wall, I shrieked at the pain on my back. He was pushing me so hard I wondered if my spine would break.

I could feel his breath on my lips and I turned my head to the side to get away from him. He forced my head forward and then shook his head, dropping me to the ground.

"I'm more for brunettes." He said with a smirk and I saw Anais' pupils widen in fear.

He did the same with her except instead of dropping me to the floor, he kissed her. I gasped as his hands roamed places they shouldn't. I couldn't watch my friend be raped right in front of me so I pulled off my shoe and hit him hard over the head. Not enough to knock him unconscious, just hard enough to leave Nese alone...and uhm...hurt me?

He growled at me and pointed his wand at me before muttering the one word that caused me the most pain in my life.

"Crucio." He drawled and immediately I was sent into waves of pain. It hurt so bad I thought if I gave up I would just die. But I couldn't. Not for anyone, Anais, Abbey, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Mom, Dad, James. I had to be strong for James, I promised him.

**_-is sad- _**

**_Keep reviewing. If I finish all my crappy homework you will get another chappie tonight._**

**_-A lesson before dying_**


	20. The Rescue

**_I'm back for the second time in one day! I'm addicted...Oh and the song from the last chapter belongs to..3 doors down and the song is called Away from the sun. That music video is sooo sad, I wanted to cry. :( This song..(below) belongs to Switchfoot (best band ever!!) and is called 'meant to live'. Here's the big 2-0!_**

_**Chapter Twenty: The Rescue**_

_Fumbling his confidence  
And wondering why the world has passed him by  
Hoping that he's bent for more than arguments  
And failed attempts to fly, fly  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
Dreaming about Providence  
And whether mice or men have second tries  
Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open  
Maybe we're bent and broken, broken  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than the wars of our fathers  
And everything inside screams for second life yeah  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
___

Oh, it hurt so bad. I can't even begin to desciribe it. I felt like...I don't know, I was being tortured, because you know...I was.

I heard someone screaming and I clasped my hands over my ears trying to block it out, until I realized the person screaming was me.

My eyes were closed tight as I tried to block out the pain, it wasn't working. I heard numerous other screams, but not out of pain, out of fear and they weren't coming from me. I knew Anais was watching me, I couldn't tell where she was but I knew she was trying to make Voldemort stop.

I just wanted the pain to end, I had only been under the curse for about a minute and a half and I felt like I was about to die.

Then it ended. Just like that. I looked up, weakly. I found out I was on the ground and my knees were bleeding from me pushing into the ground, trying to stop the pain. I swallowed a sob as I looked up at Voldemort and Nese.

I saw Anais unconscious on the other side of the room and my first reaction was to get to her, but I found I couldn't move. I was still too weak from the curse.

My eyes flashed as I looked Voldemort in the face, he just looked down at me like I was trash. It's like he couldn't even tell me apart from garbage.

"You're evil." I whispered and he smirked at me before raising his wand again. I tried to back away, but I realized I had no where to go. I was locked in...I was going to die here at this horrid-excuse-of-a-man's feet.

"Ready for another dose?" I wanted to scream 'No!' But I couldn't be weak in front of him, I still had my honor to uphold. I had to show him muggle-born witches and wizards weren't weak. We're just as strong as everyone else.

"Crucio."

The overwhelming pain hit me again and I screamed out, slamming my hands onto the floor in agony.

Shockwaves raced all over my body as I fell to the floor, screaming in pain.

"Stop!" I cried out but Voldemort just continued smiling that evil smile of his and watched me squirm on the ground.

"Stop!" This time it wasn't me who had spoken. It was a man. But who? I couldn't think of who's voice it was because I was still under the Cruciatus Curse.

"Stupefy!" Curses were being shot through the room but all I could think of was how I wanted to give up and die so bad. I screamed again, and something happened that scared me more than Voldemort himself.

I coughed up blood.

I continued coughing and began to choke on the blood in my mouth. I got on my knees and bent over trying to empty my mouth of the taste of blood.

Then the pain stopped, but I was still coughing up blood. I felt someone grab hold of me and then I was gone from the place I like to call 'Hell'.

"Someone help her!" More voices, kinder ones. Ones that weren't shouting hexes and calling me a mudblood. I shuddered as one last cough ended and I collapsed into whoever was holding me. I hoped they were strong enough to carry me because I sure as hell was not going to carry myself.

"Thanks." I managed to splutter out before falling unconscious. If I had managed to stay awake for one more minute I would have recognized the familiar voice and kiss of my boyfriend.

When I woke up I couldn't recognize where I was. I was in a completely white room surrounded by monitors and there was a needle in my arm. Ouch.

I moaned as I tried to make myself more comfortable and found I was incapable of moving.

I looked to my left and saw a mess of black hair laying on the bed I was in. James was sitting half in the chair with his head laying on the bed, sleeping.

I smiled to myself and reached out to stroke his hair, it was so addicting.

After a couple minutes of playing with James' hair James stirred. I smiled as he opened those gorgeous hazel eyes of his and looked up at me.

"Lily!" He whispered and I sent him a weak smile.  
"Are you okay, angel? Do you need another pillow? Are you cold-?" James rambled on about making me more comfortable as I watched him, clearly amused.

"James. Calm down, I'm fine. You however need to sleep." I said, pointing at the door.

"No, I can't leave you here all alone." James protested and I slanted an eyebrow in his direction.

"Yes, because I'm sure the healers will make sure I will never be able to go home or do anything fun again." I said sarcastically and James shook his head.

"You never know." He said, with a small smile.

I yawned and James watched me concerned.

"Go back to sleep." He ordered and I shook my head.

"Not unless you do too." I said, winking at him. He shook his head stubbornly.

"I'm not leaving this room until you do." I rolled my eyes and patted the bed. He looked unsure before hopping into bed next to me.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest, enjoying the familiar feel of James' chest rising and falling with his every breath.

The next time I woke up I saw two pairs of eyes watching me. I could feel James next to me still and figured he was still asleep.

"What?" I mumbled, startling the two visitors.

"Lils!" Remus whispered and I gave him a small grin.

"Morning Remmy." I answered, stretching my legs a little bit.

"How are you babe?" Sirius asked from the other side of the room and I shrugged.

"Good as it gets, my friends." I retorted and Sirius smiled.

"Have you seen Nese?" I asked them and they shook their heads.

"The doctors won't let us see her until they're done checking her out." Remus informed me and I nodded. I wondered if she had to suffer the Cruciatus Curse as well. I frowned at the memory of last night and shivered.

Right then a healer walked in. She smiled at me politely and I sent a small smile back. I decided this was a good time to wake up James, seeing as he probably wouldn't want to be getting a physical as well.

"James. Get up." I whispered into his ear as he opened his eyes, sleepily. He spotted the healer and jumped out of bed, sitting down next to Sirius. He smiled sheepishly as Remus and Sirius tried not to laugh. The healer just shook her head, amused.

"Well Ms. Evans, we've checked you over. You're extremely lucky to have survived all that m'dear." The healer said, nodding encouragingly to me. The boys looked at each other, confused about what she was talking about. I had a feeling only the healers, Voldemort and Nese knew what happened to me that night.

"We'll run some more tests and then tomorrow you'll be free to go." The healer said, walking out of the room. I directed my gaze to my hands as all three pairs of eyes in the room were glued on my head.

"Care to share?" Remus asked and I looked up, gathering all my strength. They needed to know, they would find out eventually and then get mad cause' I hadn't told them right away.

"Last night Voldemort used the Cruciatus Curse on me." I said quietly as Remus' jaw dropped, James froze and Sirius swore.

It was going to be a long day.

**_Second chapter in one day! How cool am I!?_**

**_Keep Reviewing! I apologize for any spelling mistakes...I'm too tired to re-check everything._**

**_-A lesson before dying_**


	21. The Affair?

**_Aloha! I updated TWICE yesterday, aren't I amazing?! I know I am..he. just kidding..._**

**_Okay, now this is IMPORTANT INFORMATION so read this now._**

**_Anais was not raped while Lily was watching, she was EXTREMELY CLOSE, but Lily intervened...with her...shoe. Yeah..However, do not be fooled...she may have been raped in the past..we just don't know...YET!_**

**_Chapter Twenty-One- The Affair?_**

Oh dear. I winced as the book Remus was holding fell to the floor. I didn't want their pity, I handled it. I was still alive, wasn't I?

I looked up from the white sheets to see James holding my hand, looking at me with worry etched onto his face.

"I'm okay now. I just felt you should know...." I said with a small, forced laugh. The grip tightened on my hand and I looked up into James' eyes. He was frowning and I could see sorrow drifting in his hazel eyes.

"Well, we're going to leave you two alone...and go check on Anais and Abbs...we'll be back later though. Lily, you have some explaining to do." Sirius said, leaving the room quickly, pulling Remus with him.

"Lily, I am so sorry. I tried to stop them, really I did. I was so worried when he took you, I went straight to Dumbledore after i got out of the infirmary and-" James rambled on and I put my index finger to his lips to silence him.

"James, sh. It's okay, I'm alright. What happened to you? Why were you in the infirmary?" I asked, scanning his body for any trace of injury.

"I'm fine, just a small blow to the arm. But you're not okay, Lily. You got hit by...an unforgivable! You can't just be okay after something like that. How many times and how long were you under it?" James asked as my eyes turned to James left arm that was in a cast, hanging by his chest.

"How'd it happen?" I asked, ignoring his questions.

"Malfoy. But Lily, don't answer a question with a question. You know how stubborn I am to get answers." James said with an annoyed tone.

"He used it on me twice, I don't remember how long." I answered truthfully, avoiding his stare.

"Oh Lily..." He sighed, rubbing my arm with his free hand.

"I'm fine, James. I survived, can we not talk about it right now?" I asked testily. I kept having flashbacks about what had happened and talking about it was not helping me at the moment.

James had a hurt look on his face and I felt the urge to tell him I was sorry but I was too annoyed with his pestering. I knew he was only being sympathetic to me, but I didn't want that right now. Yes, I know I was overreacting, but I couldn't help it.

"Okay, well I'll come and talk to you later then..." James said quietly, standing up and heading towards the door. He turned for another look but I was staring stubbornly at a painting on the other side of him.

I heard him sigh and then his footsteps fading away.

I sighed, angry at myself for making James feel bad when he hadn't done anything. I just needed some time to think by myself.

After a couple of minutes I found myself falling asleep again. I closed my eyes and let unconsciousness take me.

When I woke up there was a healer next to me, wearing a small smile. I rubbed my eyes as watched the monitors next to my bed.

"Morning." He greeted and I smiled slightly.

"Back atcha'." I answered with a scratchy voice. Ow, that hurt.

I sighed, leaning back against my fluffed pillows, hoping I would be let out of St. Mungos soon. I was rotting in this white room. It was like it was getting you ready for heaven, you're already adjusted to the color. But hopefully I wouldn't be going there soon.

The healer leaned over me, reaching for a clipboard that was on the side table on the other side of my bed. He looked down at me and I could feel his breath on my lips. Ew.

"Sorry." He murmured, before pulling back. I smiled at his apology, realizing he wasn't trying to hit on me. But apparently others hadn't thought so.

I saw James dissapear from the doorway and a bouquet of flowers was left on the floor.

**_Mwhahaha...cliffy. Lol! But it doesn't count cause I'm writing another chappie right now! Aren't you all special? I bet you are.._**

**_Keep reviewing!_**

**_-A lesson before dying_**


	22. The Break up

**_Chapter 22! Yay, two more chapters in one day. _**

**_Chapter Twenty-two - The Break up_**

I immediately felt guilty. I don't know why, just the feeling that James thought I was cheating on him with my healer broke my heart into pieces. I couldn't imagine what he was going through.

"Well, Ms. Evans, I believe you are ready to leave. Now, you might experience some chest pains if you're under too much stress. If you ever have them, make sure to calm down immediately or we might have some complications. Actually, let's just avoid the whole stress issue. Alright?" The healer asked with a small smile.

I snorted at the whole 'stress issue'. When I got home there would be a lot of explaining and somehow I didn't think James would be calm about everything.

I nodded my head, standing up as he left the room. I grabbed my clothes that had been brought in by James the day before. I changed into the clean clothes and the handed my papers to a nurse who bustled in and out without even looking at me.

I took a deep breath and then apparated home.

I frowned as I landed in my kitchen. The last place I had seen before being kidnapped only three days ago. I shook the thoughts from my head and walked into my room. It looked the same, a little dirty...but the same room.

I sunk onto my bed, not ready to confront James yet. I felt like I could cry, but the tears wouldn't come. I was all cried out.

I grabbed a pillow and pulled it to me, hugging it to my chest. I felt alone, for the first time in a long time.

I heard footsteps and I looked up, thinking it was James. It was Abbey.

"Abbey!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening in surprise and relief.

"What are you doing home?" I asked as she walked across the room and sat next to me on my bed.

She shrugged and my smile faded a little.

"Still not talking, hon?" I asked and she nodded her head slowly.

"Aw...Well you need to soon. We're all going to go crazy without your voice twenty-four/seven." I whined and she smiled, sticking her tongue out at me, playfully.

Well at least she was the same person...just without the noise.

She tilted her head to the side, watching me curiously as I looked out my window, sadly. I wondered if James wanted to break up with me...probably, seeing as he thought I kissed another guy.

"I'm really messed up." I told Abbey and she frowned, shaking her head 'no'.

"Yeah, I think James wants to break up with me." I told her, with a sad smile. Abbey held her hand up to her mouth, like she gasped, but no noise came out.

"I know, right. It's kinda funny, I reject him for years...then I finally give him a chance and I fall in love with him. Then he rejects me." I said with a small laugh. A tear trailed down my cheek as I spoke to Abbey. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and pulled me into a hug.

"I just don't want him to leave me." I said, sniffling and Abbey nodded her head softly, with gentle, comforting pats on the back.

"Thanks." I said after I finished crying. Abbey just nodded with a small smile before motioning she was going to get something for me to drink. She walked out of my room and I heard a small noise of surprise.

I jumped up from my bed and hurried over to the door where I saw James and Abbey staring at each other. James was looking at Abbey curiously, wondering when she had gotten out of St. Mungos but Abbey was glaring daggers at James.

"Abbey-" Smack!

I gasped as I watched Abbey slap James on the cheek. Hard. Oops, I forgot to mention why James wanted to break up with me.

James winced from the slap and took a step away from Abbey, looking at her like she was insane.

"Abbey!" I whispered, catching the attention of Abbey and unfortunately James as well.

They both looked at me and I blushed, walking out into the living room towards Abbey. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the kitchen.

She watched me curiously as I fidgeted under her blue eyes.

"James wants to break up with me because he thinks I kissed my healer. But I didn't." I whispered and her mouth went into the shape of an 'O'. She looked towards the living room and then back at me, wincing.

I watched as she walked back into the living room, walking towards James, who backed away afraid of another slap.

Instead she mouthed the word sorry and walked back to her room.

I took a deep breath, heading for my room as well.

"Lily!" James called out, I could tell his voice was angry and hurt.

I turned around, afraid my voice would betray me.

"I think you know why I'm here." He said in a dangerously calm tone. I opened my mouth to speak but he shook his head. Damn him.

"I saw it happen Lily. I know you were mad at me, but kissing another man...your healer?! How could you do that?" I opened my mouth again to tell him I hadn't done that but he shook his head again, signalling he wasn't finished lecturing me.

"I told you I loved you and I actually cared about you Lily and this is how you repay me? You cheat on me? Was this the first time or have you done this before? Was the 'I love you's you told me just not true? Cause' I want to know, Lily, I really do." James said angrily, watching me with a calculating stare.

"I didn't cheat on you, James." I told him quietly, looking up to meet his eyes.

"But if you can't trust me enough to believe me then I suggest you get out." I said sadly, pointing to the door. This was his decisioin. He could either trust me or not believe me.

Instead he just stood where he was, not even looking at the door.

"What am I supposed to believe Lily? I walk in and he's leaning over you and your smiling. What do you expect me to think?" He asked coldly and again I merely pointed to the door.

"If you don't believe me then get out." I told him again, this time with a slightly louder tone of voice.

"Fine." James said, heading towards the door. I felt a few tears trickle down my face but I didn't move. I watched the love of my life walk out on me.

I fell to the floor and felt my chest seize up. For some reason I couldn't breathe. Oh my god, the healer, he told me chest pains were bad...This is bad.

"James!" I exclaimed, clutching my chest. I couldn't get air and I was getting dizzy.

"Lily!?" I heard Abbey behind me. She spoke. Too bad I couldn't be happy for her, because I passed out a second later.

**_Doo Doo Doo....-sings to 3 doors down song- I love my reviewers..._**

**_I just love torturing you people, its so fun! Heh.._**

**_-A lesson before dying_**


	23. The Explanation

**_Chapter 23 coming atcha! -yawns- I am sooo tired, so many updates in such little time. I had two updates on this story and then another update on 'why do you look like me?' last night!! It's pretty cooollll...._**

**_Chapter Twenty-Three- The Explanation_**

When I regained consciousness the first thing that passed through my mind was I hope I'm not in St. Mungos again. I mean the place is nice, but twice in two days is not something I want to achieve.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" A voice asked, making me open my eyes to protest.

"Lily!" I heard another male voice. I saw Sirius' face in front of mine and I groaned.

"See Sirius, I told you your face makes people want to throw up." I heard Remus in the background. I smiled at my two friend's playfulness.

"Ouch." I said as I sat up. Abbey, Sirius and Remus were all around me, watching me with worried eyes.

"Do you want us to take you to St. Mungos?" Remus asked and I shook my head. Abbey was stroking my hair gently. Remus pulled me to my feet and held me up for a moment so I could keep my balance.

"Thanks." I muttered, remembering that James had broken up with me before I had fainted.

"Wait...Abbey!" I exclaimed with excitement. She watched me curiously and a smile lit up my face as I grabbed her arms, softly.

"You spoke!" I yelled and Abbey blushed at the look that Sirius was giving her.

She shrugged and nodded her head.

"You SPOKE without me!?" Sirius asked, his mouth open in surprise.

"Yeah! She called my name right before...I fainted." I told them and both of their stares went from me to Abbey, who was flushing red like crazy.

"Speak again!" Sirius pleaded and Abbey rolled her eyes at the way her boyfriend was acting like it was Christmas all over again.

"Hi Sirius." She said quietly and Sirus jumped happily and pulled her into an embrace.

"Oh the pain!" She squealed and Sirius released her, scared he had hurt her. He relaxed when he saw the teasing smile on her face. He made a scolding noise and pointed his finger at her.

"Don't ever not speak again. I don't think we can handle it." Sirius said with a serious tone. **_(A/N-sorry I couldn't think of another word...)_**

"I'm sure." Abbey noted sarcastically.

"So, um Lily...why'd James leave so quickly? I saw him apparate away and then you call his name..." Abbey said, uncomfortably.

I lowered my gaze to the floor, with a sad smile on my face.

"Well, you see he broke up with me..." I said quietly and I could practically hear all three of their jaw's drop to the floor.

"But-Why would he do that?" Sirius asked, in amazement and anger.

"He had good reason." I answered sadly, sitting down on the couch. Remus sat down next to me and Abbey and Sirius sat in two chairs across from us.

"What happened?" Remus asked carefully, not wanting to hurt my feelings.

"At St. Mungos he thought he saw me kiss my healer." Lily told them.

"Did you tell him that you didn't?" Sirius asked and I nodded.

"And he didn't believe you?" Abbey asked me, doubt was evident in her voice.

"I told him he could either believe me or get out. So he left." I said, trying to make myself stay calm, at the risk of having to go back to St. Mungos for stress therapy.

"Oh." I smiled weakly at my three friends and decided a change of subjects would be a nice idea.

"So when is Anais getting out?" I asked, trying to sound happy.

"Not for another couple of days. They want to make sure she's fully healthy before releasing her." Remus told me and I nodded my head.

"I can't wait for her to be back. We can finally start living in our home again. Anais and I haven't had the chance to fully live by ourselves yet." Abbey said with a small smile.

"Lily, you have to talk to James." Sirius said and I looked up at him in surprise.

"But he hates me, Sirius. He's probably cursing everything I own right now!" I exclaimed and Sirius shook his head with a small smile.  
"No. He's just confused and lonely. He probably hasn't even realized you two have broken up yet." Sirius said and I frowned, thinking about what he had said.

Maybe he was right. I had to try and win James back. This was my only chance.

I could see Abbey smiling at me encouragingly and I stood up.

"I'll talk to you three later." I said with a small smile and with that I apparated to James' apartment.

"Do you really believe what you just said?" Abbey asked Sirius and Sirius just shook his head with a smile.

"You are such a liar." Abbey scolded and Remus snorted. Sirius scowled at him and wrapped his arm around Abbey's shoulder, protectively.

"I'm glad you're talking again." Sirius whispered in her ear and she smiled, a small blush rising in her cheeks.

"I guess I am too." She said and with that Abbey and Remus became involved in a game of Exploding Snap while Sirius watched and cheered on the winning player.

I looked around as I entered James' flat. My heart was racing and I felt like my stomach was tied in a knot. What if he didn't believe me? What if he yelled at me again? What would he do if I fainted again, right in front of him?

I looked in the kitchen for any sign of James, none. I frowned, where could he be? I rolled my eyes as I came face to face with his bedroom door. To enter or not to enter. This was the scariest question I think I've ever been up against.

I went against my better judgement and pushed open the door.

I saw James with his back to me, sitting at his desk. I saw a ripped up picture on the floor, I picked it up and saw half of a girl with red hair and the other half was a boy with messy brown hair. I dropped it and watched it float to the floor. I knew James thought it was over. He had to give me one more chance. He had to give us one more chance.

"James." I said hesitantly, enjoying just standing in his room with him not knowing I was there. Now my stomach had re-tied itself and I was having trouble standing still.

His head turned when he heard my voice. I swear...it went in slow motion. I could see his face change from hopeful to sad to angry in a split three seconds.

"What are you doing here?" He glared at me but I could see through his shielded eyes. He was hurt and it was my fault.

"James, I want you to listen to me." I said, walking closer to him. My heart was beating faster as I neared him. I wondered if it could actually burst from my chest, it was pounding so hard.

"What if I don't want to listen?" He asked, still angrily but a little less harsh than before.

"Then you'll be regretting you didn't for your whole life." I told him, hoping he would listen to me.

"You have five minutes." He said and I sat down on his bed, he was watching me intently and I knew he was struggling to try and believe me. I could tell he wanted to and I knew I really wanted him to.

"I have an idea of what you think you saw when you came to see me at St. Mungos." I said, he opened his mouth to tell me what he 'saw', but I shushed him.

"I did not kiss my healer. I don't even know his name, James. He leant over me for the clip-board, he said sorry because he was smushing me into the bed and I laughed because I thought it was funny. I don't know really why...now that I think about it I must've been under some heavy medication at the moment." I said with a small, forced laugh.

"All I knew was that when I saw you leave from the door, my heart broke. James, I don't want you to break up with me...but if you still don't believe me then I guess I can accept that. No matter how much it hurts..." I said with a small smile, getting up from his bed.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you." I said awkwardly, turning away from him and walking out of his room.

"Lily! Wait!" I turned around and saw James jogging over towards me.

"There's something I want to tell you."

**_Bu dum dum dummmm..._**

**_-listens to new good charlotte cd- Hope you enjoyed this chapter...maybe I'll update again tonight? It depends if I can do all my math, science and english homework. Give me strength! -collapses-_**

**_Keep reviewing!_**

**_-A lesson before dying_**


	24. The Makeup

**_Hehe...Well I decided to update AGAIN, remember, I'm just doing this for the readers...though, all of you are mighty impatient...-mumbles to self- JK! I love you...he.._**

**_Sorry to keep you all in the dark...but cliffies are so fun! Don't you just love having suspense? I do..Yeah, so anywaysies. The song below is 'Predictable' by good charlotte. I love that song...hehe_**

**_Chapter Twenty-FOUR- The Make-up_**

_I knew it all along  
So predictable  
I knew something would go wrong  
So you don't have to call  
Or say anything at all  
So predictable  
  
Everywhere I go  
Everyone I meet  
Every time I try to fall in love  
They all want to know why I'm so broken  
Why I'm so cold  
Why I'm so hard inside.  
Why am I scared  
What am I afraid of  
I don't even know  
This story's never had an end  
I've been waiting  
I've been searching  
I've been hoping  
I've been dreaming you would come back  
But I know the ending of this story  
You're never coming back  
Never..never..never..never....._

My breath caught in my throat as James stood in front of me. What could he want to tell me? That he was sorry? I swallowed and looked up at him. His face was serious, but I couldn't read his eyes. It was like he was shielded from me.

"Lily...I...don't know what to say.." I frowned, this was not what I had planned for him to say in my mind.

"You're right...I should've believed you. But when I was talking to you last night all I could see was you smiling at that guy and all I knew was I wanted to be him so bad." James said, putting his hand under my chin and pulling it up slightly, so I was now looking him in the eye.

"I love you, Lily. I guess I just get jealous sometimes." I snorted and he rolled his eyes.  
"Okay, I get really jealous." He corrected himself and I smiled sheepishly.

James got jealous of my healer, that was kind of sweet in a twisted way..

"Will you forgive me?" James asked hopefully. I had kind of zoned out on some of his rambling but I knew he was just saying 'I'm sorry' in different words.

"I don't know." I said, smiling inwardly.

"Do I really want to go out with an overprotective boyfriend who will kill my healers for smiling at me?" I asked aloud and James' eyes went wide. I knew he wasn't expecting me to say that.

"Well I guess I'll give him one more chance to prove himself." I said, smirking. James stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed.

"Oh and he's so mature!" I said as he pulled me into a hug.

"But oh so lovable." I said quietly, so he could hear me. James nestled his head into the crook of my neck and I closed my eyes. James smelled like vanilla and peppermint, I loved it.

"So are we good?" James asked, pulling back from me, but still had his arms wrapped around my waist. I nodded my head and he smiled at me.

"Good." He murmured against my neck. I smiled as we cuddled together on the couch, his arm wrapped around my waist and my head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Lils." James said, kissing my temply. I smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Me too, James." I whispered as he rested his head on top of mine. Within moments we had fallen asleep, like we often do on the couch.

"Oi! Lovies! Wake up!" I heard a mocking voice above me and I squinted up to see who was yelling so early in the morning.

"Sirius, leave them alone." I heard another voice from my left say.

"But, Abbs, I want to see what happened!" Sirius whined and I smiled inwardly at how childish Sirius acted sometimes. But hey, it was part of his charm.

"I think it's quite obvious, Siri. They're wrapped up together on the couch. Does it look like they've broken up still?" Abbey asked and I could hear Sirius stomp his foot in frustration that he couldn't wake us up. Even though he didn't know he had succeeded in waking me up.

"Morning guys." I muttered sleepily, sitting up and stretching my arms.

"I woke her up!" Sirius exclaimed happily and I frowned thoughtfully.

"That incessant chatter was you? Oh, well who would've thought..." I said sarcastically and Sirius stuck his tongue out at me, playfully.

I walked into the kitchen, desperate for some caffiene. I'm nothing in the morning without caffiene.

"Where's the coffee?" I asked Abbey, who had followed me into the kitchen.

"Wow, you don't come here often do you, Lils? They don't have coffee, they believe it's too mature." Abbey said, smiling slightly.

"How about we walk down to the cafe? It's only a block away." Abbey suggested and I shrugged. It sounded nice enough.

I followed her back into the living room and saw Sirius pestering James to get up off the couch.

"Come on Jamie...oh my god! Look at what Lily's wearing! That's so sexy!" Sirius exclaimed and James' eyes shot open. He looked me up and down and then looked back to Sirius.

"Don't say that." James ordered and Sirius grinned cheekily.

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Shut up." James muttered, standing up and walking over to me. I smiled at him as he pulled me in for a kiss. We kept it short, for Sirius was catcalling and I was too sleepy to really do anything besides move my legs at the moment.

"We're going for a walk, boys. See you later." Abbey said, waving to the two of them. Sirius frowned and I knew he was sad because he wasn't getting a 'see you later' kiss.

Abbey grinned at him and blew him a kiss before pulling me out the door and down the stairs.

When we reached the sidewalk Abbey spoke.

"So, I'm guessing everything went alright?" She asked and I nodded, still smiling.

"Good. You and James are meant for each other." She told me and I blushed. I wasn't really good at recieving compliments, I always blushed and never knew what to say.

"Um...thanks." I muttered, then decidedly changed the subject.

"So why didn't Sirius get any love back at the apartment?" I asked, winking at Abbey who was grinning mischieviously.

"I bet him he couldn't go one day without touching me. Which includes hugging, kissing, holding hands etc. He wasn't too excited, but you know how Sirius is. He never backs down from a bet." Abbey said laughing and I laughed with her. Poor Sirius.

**_Bah boring chappie. I couldn't think of anything else to write..-is sad-_**

**_Keep reviewing!_**

**_-A lesson before dying_**


	25. The Return

**_Hello again! _**

**_Lol, a couple of you were wondering if I meant to say 'temply' and the answer is Nooo I did not. I meant to say temple...but I was tired and it was late, so forgive me!_**

**_And yes, in my stories there are kind of a pattern...hehe..I'm a LJ obsessor so oh well...I have a couple more ideas for more stories so we'll see. But I can't just be like and Lily and James lived happily ever after the end! You need to know what happens to the rest of the characters! -whines- _**

**_The song is 'She will be loved' by Maroon 5. Enjoy the chappie!_**

**_Chapter Twenty Five- The Return_**

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
  
Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore  
  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_  
  
Three days later, Abbey and I were in our apartment rushing to make everything clean in time for Anais' arrival back home. We were incredibly nervous that she would freak out at our pigsty. Abbey would read a magazine and then leave it on the floor or we would be playing a game and then decide we wanted ice cream, leaving the game pieces on the floor.

I never liked cleaning and rarely thought of using magic to do household chores.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Abbey screech from one of our bedrooms.

"What!?" I yelled, running into her bedroom. She was staring at the floor that was covered in clothes and make-up.

"I forgot to do my room!" She exclaimed, clasping her hands over her mouth.

I sighed, she wasn't in mortal danger. Well, unless you count Anais screaming bloody murder about our mental health, mortal danger...

"Abbey, how many times do I have to tell you that we do not scream in the apartment unless we're in a near death situation or in mortal danger." I scolded with a small smile.

Abbey made a face at me then held her finger to her chin, looking around her room thoughtfully.

"Well what if I shriek instead?" She asked and I frowned.

"What's the difference?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Dunno. But I like to yell and if I can't yell then I should be able to shriek or screech or something." She pleaded and I rolled my eyes, heading out of her room.

"Lily!" She whined and I laughed as I could see sparks flying from her doorway. She wasn't that talented with household magic, like me.

"I'm home!" A voice announced from the living room and I dropped the towel I was holding to scrub the kitchen counters.

"Nesie!" I 'shrieked' running over to her and pulling her into a hug.

"Ew, you're all dirty. What have you been cleaning?" She asked with a smirk and I just stuck my tongue out, childishly as Abbey walked out with her hair standing on end and her face black with dirt.

"Well I found out what was under my bed and let me tell you, it wasn't pretty." Abbey said and when she saw Nese her eyes lit up.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't know you were here!" She walked over to Anais to hug her, before looking down at her dirty clothes and deciding against it.

"Later." She said with a large grin on her face.

"Finally we're all three back in the apartment." I noted as Anais slumped onto the couch. She looked relieved. Who could blame her? If I were her I would've attempted to escape at least a million times, but she held her ground and cooperated with the healers. Did I mention how kind Nese was?

"So, girls, how's life been in the old apartment?" Nese said with a smile. Abbey and I glanced at each other and gave each other knowing smiles before turning back to Nese and shrugging. Nesie looked back and forth between the two of us, suspisciously before sighing.

"What'd you do?" She asked and I feigned a look of hurt.

"Why Nesie dearest, why would you say such a thing?" I asked and Anais was about to say something before Abbey cut her off.

"Want a cookie?" Abbey asked, I looked at her curiously and she shrugged.

Anais was still watching us curiously but nodded her head all the same.

"So, the guys are coming for dinner. Is that okay?" Abbey asked me and Nese. I shrugged and Nesie smiled, nodding her head.

"Good. So, um...Nesiepoo...do you mind if I ask you something?" Abbey asked, with a twinkle, similiar to Dumbledore's, in her eyes.

"Maybe. Depends on the question." Anais answered with a smile.

"Are you and Remus going out?" I asked as Abbey glared at me for taking away her moment of glory. Her glare was quickly turned into a look of interest when Anais decided to answer.

"I don't know." Anais giggled at the look on our faces.

"Well, you see, we kind of talked about it...and then we never really got the chance to act on it. So I don't know...he's just always there for me..." Anais trailed off, looking confused.

"Do you think we're going out? Oh my gosh, what if we are but I don't know and if I say something like we should go out and he's hurt because he already thinks we're going out-" I put my hand over Nese's mouth as she began to ramble.

"Hush. I think Remus is just as confused as you are." I told her and she glowered at me underneath my hand.

"Well they should be here any moment." Abbey declared as I pulled my hand away in disgust when Anais licked it. She smiled innocently at me and flounced into her room to change into clean clothes.

"The girl is crazy." I muttered, retreating to my own room to change.

Ten minutes and a quick change of clothes later I reappeared into my living room. I spotted three familiar looking men whispering about something on my our couch.

"Good evening." I said, in what I hoped was a Count Dracula sounding voice. Eh, not really. It was the thought that counts, though.

"You never were good with imitations, Lily." Remus told me with a smirk.

Apparently thought doesn't count anymore.

"Oh shut up." I muttered, slipping onto the couch next to James.

"Hey." James greeted me with a genuine smile. I smiled back, kissing him quickly and then looking up at the newest arrival in the living room.

Nese was standing there, with a small flicker of confidence in her eyes, one that I had never seen before. I'm proud of her for being strong, when I still can't talk about that day.

"Hello everyone." She said quietly, embarassed at all the attention on her. The healers wouldn't allow anyone except Abbey and me to go in and see her, seeing as we were patients of the hospital, at the time.

"Nese, it's great to see you!" James exclaimed, giving her hand a small squeeze.

"And you as well, Jamsie. I see you and Lily finally overcame your differences..again." Anais noted, with a small wink to me. I rolled my eyes, but smiled none-the-less.

"Siri...how you've stayed the same." Anais said with a small laugh as Sirius pouted, boyishly.

"And Remmy...how devishly handsome you look tonight." Anais said, her eyes shining in approval.

She was right, Remus was looking dashing tonight. We all knew that it was to impress Nese, and it seemed she knew as well. Remus blushed, and gave her a quick hug.

We sat there, all six of us, talking like we used to at school. When Abbey finally stood up and spoke I was so happy I could've floated on air.

"Dinner is served." She announced and we all headed towards the kitchen.

**_Dum Dum Dum....Nese is home, yay. Lol. I don't know if I'll update tomorrow, I'll try but I have a football game to go to. We have to win! lol..._**

**_Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I don't feel like re-reading and re-checking everything at the moment._**

**_-A lesson before dying_**


	26. The Lie?

**_Well I was going to be mean and not update tonight...because yet again it's late and I'm sleepy and my eyes are going fuzzy...then I'm like but....they're going to be sad....lol, jk. But yeah, I didn't update last night and I believe I told someone I was going to update everyday...so I LIED! But I figured I might as well update today so I wouldn't make them too mad. Hehe...excuses excuses....you know I just love writing the chapters... _**

**_-cough- course I do -cough- Lol, jk...right on with the story!_**

**_Er...one more thing. This song was supposed to go in the break-up chapter...but for some reason it wouldn't let me paste them, so here they are! yay! lol. The song is 'The Truth' by Good Charlotte._**

**_Chapter Twenty-Six- The lie?_**

_I want the truth  
From you  
Give me the truth  
Even if it hurts me  
I want the truth  
From you  
Give me the truth  
Even if it hurts me  
  
I want the truth  
  
So this is you  
You talking to me  
You found a million ways to let me down  
So I'm not hurt when you're not around  
I was blind  
But now I see  
This is how you feel  
Say it to me  
If this was ever real_

I sat down next to James at the table, after filling my plate up with pizza. Hey, Abbey said she wanted to cook and her view of cooking is heating up frozen pizza. So whatever floats your boat I guess.

"So, Lily, are you feeling better?" Sirius asked as he took a large bite out of his pizza. Five pairs of eyes landed on me and I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I nodded my head.

"Are you sure? You were out for a while there-" Sirius stopped talking as he tried to swallow the large piece of food that he had been chewing.

"At time I wonder why I fell in love with you." Abbey noted, watching Sirius in disgust. Sirius just grinned cheekily and kissed her cheek before taking another bite.

"Disgusting." Abbey pointed out and he merely shrugged before his eyes landed back on me. As well as Abbeys' and Remus and Anais'. James' never left my face and I scolded myself for not telling him of the little episode I had when he broke up with me. But I didn't want him to worry about me. Now he was going to freak out and be like 'you should've told me!' Blah blah...

I was brought back to reality when Remus' hand came in contact with my nose.

"Ouch." I leaned back and Remus grinned guiltily back at me.

"Sorry, you zoned out." He apologized and I slanted a delicate eyebrow in his direction.

"Sure." I said, before taking a small bite of my pizza, hoping someone would realize I didn't want to talk about it and change the subject. I didn't want James to get worried about me more than he already was.

"So, Lily? Details please?" Anais asked and I realized she was just as in the dark as James was. Both of them hadn't been there when I had fainted, and I was glad. Those two would've stuck me in a bed and wouldn't have let me move for a week.

"Ah, it was nothing to worry about. I'll tell you later." I waved it off. Anais watched me suspisciously, trying to figure out if I was lying or not. I lowered my eyes so she wouldn't see the truth. Finally Remus took the hint I didn't want to talk about it and he changed the subject.

"So...who wants to go on a picnic tomorrow?" Remus asked and Sirius and James looked at him as if he were crazy. But me and the girls positively beamed at him, which I'm guessing, was the idea.

"Great Idea, Rem!" I exclaimed, pecking him quickly on the cheek as Abbey clapped her hands together, happily.

"Remus...did you just ask if we wanted to go on a picnic?" Sirius asked, his mouth hanging open.

Remus blushed a little but I squeezed his arm encouagingly.

"Isn't that a little bit...girly?" Sirius asked and Abbey smacked his arm.

"A picnic is not girly! We could go in that little forest with the clearing...we could play quidditch and eat lunch and and stuff. It'd be fun, Sirius, I can't believe you think it's girly!" Abbey said, with a pout and Sirius sighed.

"Alright...as long as we play quidditch." He agreed and Abbey's smile lit up the room.

"What forest?" James asked and all three of us fell silent.  
"Well?" Sirius and Remus prodded and we exchanged glances.

"Just this place we found...once..." Anais said lamely. Abbey and I nodded our heads to the excuse and the boys gave us curious looks before continuing to eat.

In truth, a couple years ago all three of us had been at a party near the forest. Abbey and Anais were drinking supposed punch, but I had a feeling someone had spiked it. Anyways, somehow they ended up drunk and they were running around the forest like idiots, with me chasing after them trying to get them home. They ran all the way and ended up in this clearing, where they collapsed. I finally found them and we ended up sleeping there. It was really pretty, we found out, the next morning. It had a little brook running through it and just enough space to play quidditch, Abbey happened to point out. It became our 'secret' spot.

"So...picnic tomorrow. We'll meet you at our apartment at 12:00, okay?" Remus asked and we nodded our heads.

The pizza was thouroughly devoured by Sirius and James about ten minutes later and we found ourselves back in the living room.

I stood up really fast to get some popcorn, but felt a rush of dizziness and stumbled.

Remus and Sirius jumped up and made to catch me, thinking I was about to faint again. Abbey was watching me concerned, looking like she was about to get up and help me. James and Nese just watched us in confusion.

"I'm fine you guys. Sheesh, I just had a headrush." I gave them a fake smile that they saw right through.

"Right Lily. You can't just lie to people to their faces, especially your friends and your boyfriend!" Remus said, looking a little hurt.

I looked at James who was watching the scene curiously, wondering what we were talking about.

"Does James even know?" Sirius asked and I winced, shaking my head. I braced myself for an explosion...I wasn't dissapointed.

"LILY EVANS YOU BETTER TELL HIM RIGHT NOW OR I'LL-"

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Another voice was raised. His girlfriends'.

"You let her explain." Abbey said in a dangerously quiet voice. Sirius was still angry, but sat down none-the-less. Abbey patted his knee, comfortingly, but kept her eyes on me.

I was the only one still standing.

"My healer said I might experience some chest pains if I had too much stress." I said quietly, avoiding the stares of my friends and my boyfriend.

"So..that night when you came over after I got out of the hospital, I, obviously, was kind of stressed and when you turned to leave my chest seized up and I couldn't breathe..." I glanced up at James who was staring at me, his mouth in a straight line.  
I decided the ground was going to be nicer when I got to the end of the explanation and found I liked staring at it, instead.

"I yelled your name for help, but I guess you had already left or thought I was begging you or something and then I heard Abbey scream my name and that's all I remember before I woke up to them-" I pointed to Abbey, Sirius and Remus. "And then here I am." I ended my small little speech, wondering what James' reaction would be.

"You went unconscious?" Anais asked, breaking the silence. I nodded my head and I saw her eyes fill with tears. She hated it when her friends were in pain. This is why I hate explaining things that are just going to hurt people.

"Guys, can you leave us alone for a minute?" I heard James ask, still focusing on the floor. I heard everyone get up and leave, leaving just me and James alone in the room.

I looked up and saw him standing in front of me, looking down at me. I braced myself for a 'why didn't you tell me?' kind of thing but instead I was surprised.

He hugged me.

I sighed into his shirt, relaxing a little. I hated when James was dissapointed or mad at me. It made me angry with myself and the fact that he wasn't mad was calming me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I didn't want to worry you..." I whispered into his ear.  
"You can tell me anything, Lily." He replied soothingly and I nodded my head.

"I know..."

"Don't be afraid that I'm going to get hurt, I'll always be here for you." James whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"I know." I said again, looking up into his face that was looking back at me with concern written all over it.

"I'm alright now, as long as you don't threaten to break up with me." I teased as he tensed up.

"It was a joke, baby, a joke."

"I know." He answered, the tension leaving his body as quick as it came.

"I think I need to tell you about something though." I said, biting my lip. I needed to tell him about why I got so mad at him that day. He had the right to know, he was my boyfriend.

"I need to tell you what happened when I was taken." I said, hoping he wouldn't leave me when he found I had been touched by Lord Voldemort, the most evil man on the face of the planet. The bastard.

**_La dee dah...-is so sleepy- _**

**_Keep reviewing!_**

**_I'm sure theres some mistakes in there, but just use common sense and think about what I probably mean. If it's totally not understandable I'll answer your question...but I don't feel like spell-checking at the moment._**

**_Oh! And If you ask me to read your story, I will. I'm a sucker for LJ fanfics...I read some yesterday and they were so cute!_**

**_-A lesson before dying_**


	27. The Truth

**_Oh dear..I didn't update for a whole day!! Wow...so long. Well, I'm back, probably with a shorter chappie cause' I'm extremely tired and I have to get up early tomorrow...dumb school...anyways...Enjoy. Oh my god, I love this song...it doesn't exactly fit...but I like it anyways. hah. It's 'Best of me' by Starting Line! I am so buying their cd....-runs to wallet-_**

**_Chapter Twenty-Seven- The Truth_**

_Tell me what you thought about when you were gone and so alone  
The worst is over  
You can have the best of me  
We got older but we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up  
  
Here we lay again  
On two seperate beds  
Riding phone lines  
To hear that familiar voice and  
Pictures drawn from memory  
We reflect on  
Miscommunications and misunderstandings  
And missing each other too much to have had to let go  
Turn our music down  
And we whisper  
Say what you're thinking right now...  
  
Jumping to conclusions  
Made me fall away from you  
I'm so glad that the truth,  
Has brought that together  
Me and you  
We're sitting on the ground, (Sitting on the ground)  
And we whisper (and we whisper)  
Say what you're thinking out loud...  
  
Turn our music down  
And we whisper  
We're sitting on the ground  
And we whisper  
We turn our music down  
We're sitting on the ground  
The next time I'm in town  
We will kiss, girl  
We will kiss, girl...  
  
Tell me what you thought about when you were gone and so alone  
The worst is over  
You can have the best of me  
We got older but we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we won't  
Feeling that we can't  
We're not ready to give up  
We got older but we're still young__  
We never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up_

I shuddered at even the memory of the room Anais and I were locked up.

James' eyes were focusing on mine, waiting patiently to hear what I had to say. God, could I tell him this now? He just told me I could tell him anything...But...he doesn't know that Voldemort used me...as his toy. I cringed at the phrase and James grip on my hand tightened a bit. He was worried...well I'd be worried too if he started cringing randomly. I must look like a nut case.

"Lily, we don't have to talk about this right now..." James said softly and I looked up at him, biting my lip. It was now or never.

"I have to tell you now, James, or else I'll never bring myself to do it again." I told him and he nodded, sitting down on the couch.

I sat down next to him, taking in a deep breath. Well here we go, the plunge.

I told him how I regained consciousness to find Anais and I in the same room. I went through everything that happened, from meeting Snape to him telling us he was a spy and then the big part came in.

"Then, Voldemort walked in." James' grip on my hand tightened and I could tell he was on the edge of not wanting to know what happened and dying to know.

"He told us that we should meet the wizard that brought us there. He asked us if we were impressed when we chose not to speak to him. Of course, I, being Lily, the most stubborn person on the planet, had to make a smart-ass comment."

"Lily." He whined. I could tell he was just praying I didn't say anything stupid. I should really think before I speak from now on.

"Anyways...then he told me Malfoy had talked about me..." I took in a deep breath, this was the part James was going to freak out on. I had no idea what his reaction would be, but I did know that it was going to be bad. I mean, him thinking I kissed my healer was one thing, but now I'm kissing the dark lord of the wizarding world. Oh, there will be fireworks...

"He pushed me into a wall and...kissed me." I said quietly, wishing he didn't hear the last part. But of course, he did.

"He did WHAT?" James exclaimed, half in anger and half in disbelief.

"He kissed me." I said a little bit louder and James stood up, his face red from anger.

"The slimy little bastard! I'll kill him, kissing you against your will, who the hell does he think he is?!" James yelled, more to himself than at me.

"So I guess that means you're not mad at me...?" I asked, okay dumb question. But you never know what guy's reactions to these kind of things are. You know, like 'Kisses aren't one-sided'. Yeah, they can always make up an excuse to break up with you.

"What? No, Lily, It's not your fault. Why would I be mad at you?" James asked, stepping in front of me, and holding my hand in his.

"I dunno." I answered weakly as James sat back down beside me, still in rage.

"Go on." James instructed and I nodded my head.

Oh, hold on...Should I tell him about Nesie? Did she want that out? I guess I'll just let her tell him if she feels like it..

"So he went over to Nese and I hit him over the head with my shoe...yes, I know, smart plan, Lily." I forced a small laughed as James just gazed at me with concern.

"Then he turned around and performed the cruciatus curse on me." I said, biting my lip, remembering all the pain that I felt that night.

"Lily..." I looked up at James and saw pain, hurt and anger floating around in his eyes and I raised one of my hands to attempt to flatten his hair. What can I say? I'm addicted to it..

"It hurt so much, James. I kept thinking how I could just give up and die and it would be all over. but I didn't...I'm still alive because of you." I told him, running my hand through his hair, affectionately.

"I kept seeing your face in my head and I kept telling myself that I needed to see you again to tell you I loved you." I said, deciding to take a risk and look at his face.

He was watching me with a sad expression that I immediately felt bad for being the reason it was there in the first place.

"I'm okay now, though. So now it's out in the open." I said, with a small smile. James pulled my hand from his hair and kissed my palm.

"I can't believe you went through all that." James whispered and I shrugged, wanting to change the subject.

"So, you better go home. I'll see you tomorrow at 12:00." I said, standing up. James stood up, pulling me into his arms and kissing my forehead.

I giggled as his hands grazed my waist and he looked at me in surprise.

"What?" He asked and I shook my head, trying to hold in the laughter that was just waiting to be let loose.

"Why are you turning red?" He asked and at that moment he chose to brush my waist again with his soft fingertips.

I burst out into laughter, I guess he didn't know that was my ticklish spot.

James had a confused look on his face when I finally stopped laughing long enough to look at him.

"Sorry." I said, choking down another fit of laughter.

"Okay.." James said with an amused glance at my red face.

"See you tomorrow, love." He whispered into my ear.

"Bye." I muttered. He was still holding me in his arms. I slanted an eyebrow up at him, wondering why he wasn't leaving. He smirked at me and leaned down placing butterfly kisses along my jaw. I smiled in surprise and swatted at his chest.

"James." I whined as he began to leave a mark on my neck.

"You got to go..." I mumbled, although I wouldn't mind if he stayed a little longer...

"Bye angel." He said, leaning back and admiring his new mark on my neck, before apparating back home.

I scowled at the place where he had stood a moment before, for two reasons. One, he gave me a mark, two, he was leaving me there without any more kisses.

Men, can't live with them, can't live without them.

**_Lalalalala.._**

**_Keep reviewing!_**

**_If you have asked me to read one of your stories, be assured I have read them. They are all so cute!_**

**_-A lesson before dying_**


	28. The Video

**_I'm so happy all of you like this story! :) Continue reading pleaaaase..._**

**_The song is 'Where are you now' by Michelle Branch._**

**_Chapter Twenty-Eight- The Video_**

_maybe i'd be better on my own  
no one ever seems to understand me  
it's easier for me to be alone  
but there's still a piece of me that feels so empty  
  
i've been all over the world  
i've seen a million different places  
but through the crowds and all the faces  
i'm still out there looking for you  
  
where are you now?  
i'm trying to get by with  
never knowing at all  
what is the chance  
of finding you out there?  
or do i have to wait forever?  
  
i write about the things i'll never know  
and i can't find a moment just to slow down  
it makes me think i'll never have the chance  
to figure out  
what it's all about  
so tell me  
what it's all about cuz  
  
where are you now?  
i'm trying to get by with  
never knowing at all  
what is the chance  
of finding you out there  
or do i have to wait forever?  
  
yeah la da da da da da da da da  
ooooooooohhhh  
  
where are you now?  
i'm trying to get by with  
never ever knowing at all  
and i still don't know...  
  
where are you now?  
i'm trying to get by with  
never ever knowing at all  
what is the chance  
of finding you out there?  
or do i have to wait  
or do i have to wait  
or do i have to wait forever?_

"Cause' I'm a heartbreaker, dream maker..." I groaned, who the hell could do this to me at seven in the morning? Oh that's right, my best friend.

Abbey had declared suddenly that she needed a shower...and of course she can't take a shower without singing to Pat Benatar.

My pillow was slammed over my head to block out the music. Not that I didn't like it, it's just that it's on at... Seven A.M?! I'm not a morning person, usually. Besides, Christmas...

A couple minutes later I gave up in trying to fall back asleep. There was no hope for me. I should've picked the room farthest away from the bathroom. But no, I had to pick the one right next to it.

I shuffled past the bathroom and into the kitchen, slumping into the chair at the breakfast table. Not two minutes later, Anais walked in, in the same state as I was. Sleep deprived.

"Abbey's singing reach to you as well?" I asked, I was struggling to stay awake as I spoke. Anais merely nodded her head before laying her head on the table, closing her eyes.

I picked myself up from the table and clumsily walked over to the cupboard. I immediately began the task of making coffee...with lots of caffiene. Not ten minutes later Anais and I were fully awake with a steaming hot cup of coffee in each of our hands.

"So, are you feeling okay?" Anais asked and I snorted.

"It's you we should be worried about, but yeah, I'm feeling pretty good." I answered with a small smile.

"Good. Abbey told me about what happened the other day..." Anais said with a concerned look and I shrugged it off. As if right on cue, Abbey sauntered in the room looking fresh as a...girl out of the shower.

"Took you long enough." I gave her a pretend glare as I headed towards the bathroom. Abbey grinned innocently, grabbing a cup of coffee and taking a long sip.

I took another forty-five minute shower and then found myself back in the living room with Abbey watching music videos on the telly while Anais took her shower.

A couple minutes later Anais joined us in watching the videos.

"This is boring." Abbey noted after a couple minutes.

"Yeah." I agreed as Anais nodded her head.

"We could make a better music video then these." Anais said with a laugh and I grinned at her. I turned to Abbey and saw a mischievious glint in her eyes.

"Uh Abbs, it was a joke..." I said, a little worried about what she had in store.

"I have the best idea! Let's make a music video!" Abbey exclaimed, jumping off the couch and running to her room.

I turned to Nese and saw she was wearing a worried expression, just like I was.

Abbey reappeared a moment later with a muggle video camera and some records.

"This is going to be interesting." I said, glancing at the video camera.

"Okay, Lily, you'll be the singer and Nese and I will dance..." Abbey began taking position of director while Nese and I just sat there staring.

"What?"

"No way!" Nese and I both found our voices at the same time.

"Why not?" Abbey asked with a pout and I stood up across from her.

"Well first of all, you know I hate singing in front of people or cameras. Second of all, what if someone found the tape? It'd be so embarassing!" I told her and she just smiled wider.

"Not embarassing Lily, entertaining!" She exclaimed and I slumped back onto the couch, defeated.

"Fine, but I am not singing." I said and Abbey frowned, thoughtfully.

"But we can't sing...well, not as well as you can." Abbey noted and I shrugged, shaking my head. I would not sing in front of a bloody video camera that could end up in anyone's hands. What if James found it? I would never live it down!

"Please Lily!" Nesie pleaded, getting on her knees and clasping my hands in hers.

"Fine. I'm going to look so stupid, though." I warned and they shrugged standing up walking over to the middle of the living room.

I grabbed a banana off the kitchen counter and held it up to my mouth like a microphone.

"We are strong!" I yelled, playfully.

"Perfect Lils!" Abbey exclaimed and I dropped the banana. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

"Uh no."

"Come on, use the banana!" Nesie said, holding back a laugh. I glared at her, picking up the banana. It sure looked good to eat at the moment.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Abbey muttered with a flick of her wand. The camera positioned itself in front of me. Abbey and Anais moved to my side and I gulped. This was going to be interesting.

"Let's get this over then, shall we?" I muttered, with a trace of annoyance.

"Right." Abbey flicked her wand once more and the camera began recording.

Almost immediately the music came on and I swallowed, feeling a blush spreading along my cheeks as Abbey and Anais started dancing. Anais was turning red from holding in laughter and Abbey was just enjoying being on a video.

My cue was coming up...

"We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield  
We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield  
  
You're beggin' me to go, and makin' me stay  
Why do you hurt me so bad?  
It would help me to know do I stand in your way  
Or am I the best thing you've had?  
Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why  
But I'm trapped by your love, and I'm chained to your side." I sang, mostly I did a good job, if I do say so myself.

But I think my voice broke...

"We're losing control will you turn me away  
Or touch me deep inside?  
And if all this gets old, will it still feel the same?  
There's no way this will die  
But if we get much closer, I could lose control  
And if your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold  
  
We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield  
We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield."

The music ended and all three of us did Charlie's Angels' poses. It was kind of cute, in a weird we-just-made-a-dumb-video kind of way.

We turned off the camera and pulled out the tape, slipping it into the T.V.

Almost a second later it showed me with a banana, looking angry.

"Hey ladies, what are you watching?" Came the voice of Sirius Black from the kitchen.

All three of us stared in horror at the doorway where Sirius had just walked through, heading towards the couch. Oh god, I was about to start singing! TURN IT OFF!

We all dived for the remote, which was on the other end of the coffee table.

Head on collision is what it was. Painful, also.

But I managed to grab the remote and press the power button right as the music started.

We all let out sighs of relief as we watched the television go black. Sirius just stared at us in amusement.

"What was that?" Sirius asked as we all scrambled to get situated on the couch.

"What was what?" James asked, coming from the kitchen as well.

"Why are you two here? We're meeting at your apartment in thirty minutes." Anais said, ignoring the two questions.

"We decided to meet you here, cause' we were bored." James said, plopping down next to me.

"Well you wouldn't have been bored if you saw that video." Abbey whispered under her breath and I blushed scarlet.

James seemed to have noticed because he looked at all three of us, who were all bright red, and then to Sirius who was doing the same thing.

"What's going on?" James asked, suspisciously.

"I think it has something to do with the video..." Sirius noted, looking at the t.v.

Oh god.

**_La dee dah..._**

**_Keep reviewing!_**

**_-A lesson before dying_**


	29. The Discovery

**_Hola! The song is Disneyland by Five for Fighting. -loves them-_**

**_Chapter Twenty-Nine- The Discovery_**

_I Woke up got my lazy ass out of bed_

_I Watered all the rocks growing in my head_

_I Had a thought...and fell asleep on you... _

_There I was somewhere West of Tomorrow Land_

_Flying through the stars just like Peter Pan_

_I said...Damn this looks too good to be true..._

_There she goes..._

_my heart again (would you mind rolling over) _

_I can feel it in the air (something's coming down)_

_I don't know and I don't care that it's a small world _

_It's a nice day if you wake up in Disneyland..._

_It's a nice day when you wake up in Disneyland..._

_In my dream everybody's got a little house_

_A dog, a bank account _

_managed by Mickey Mouse _

_And the only thing we fight about is the Lakers..._

_In my dream all the pirates down in Neverland Never get the Hook.._

_they just get a hand _

_While the crocs sing Superman _

_till we just can't take it... _

_There she goes... _

_my heart again (do you mind rolling over) _

_I can feel it in the air (something's coming down) _

_I don't know and I don't care if it's a small world _

_It's a nice day when you wake up in Disneyland... _

_It's a nice day if you wake up in Disneyland... _

_We can fly away... _

_I Woke up got my lazy ass out of bed _

_I Watered all the rocks growing in my head _

_I Had a thought... _

_and I looked up to see _

_The sign read the park she's closed today _

_E-tickets don't work here no more anyway _

_Where every day's a magic day to be free _

_You see..._

_It's a nice day when you wake up in Disneyland... _

_It's a nice day should you wake up in Disneyland... _

_It's your L.U.C.K.Y. day should you wake up in Disneyland..._

_It's a nice day should you wake up in Disneyland..._

Damn Abbey and her stupid ideas. Why did we think we wouldn't get caught?! We _always_ get caught! I licked my lips, trying to hide the uncomfortableness of the situation.

"What video?" Anais asked, innocently. She should be an actress! What a straight face!

Sirius pointed to the one in the VCR and my breath caught in my throat. Why the hell did I effing sing? I was against it from the beginning, it's all Abbey's fault. I think I'm beginning to hyperventilate.

"Well, let's watch it!" James exclaimed. I need a new boyfriend. Any takers?

"Kay." Sirius said simply, walking over to the VCR and pressing play. I grabbed the remote and pressed the 'stop' button right when color began to flash on the screen.

"Lily." James whined and I looked at him, in fake confusion.

"Yes James?" I asked, pretending not to know what he wanted.

"Gimme the remote." He sounded so much like a kid, I almost handed it over to him. He was so cute. Oh yeah, almost being the key word.

"Umm...no." I said, handing the remote to Abbey who stuck it in her pocket, safe from the boy's prying hands.

"Why can't we watch it?" James asked with a pout and we all opened our mouths to speak at once.

"Because it's really girly...I don't think you would enjoy it." Nese said carefully, eyeing us for approval. I nodded vigorously and then had an idea.

"It shows you how to use a tampon!" I said with a slight smile at their immediate disgust.

"Oh god, Lils, come on."

"Well you said you wanted to know." I shrugged, winking at Abbey behind their backs. She gave me the thumbs up sign and I sighed in relief.

"I think you're lying." Sirius said, watching me suspisciously.

"Why would I lie to you about not knowing how to use tampons?" I asked. Okay, he caught me. I lied.

"Cause I remember you freaking out in Charms one class when you didn't have one." Sirius retorted and I frowned. I thought he had forgotten that. It wasn't my fault, though, and I wasn't looking for one for _that_ purpose. I needed one for a little prank we had planned...

"Oh." I answered meekly and then stood up.

"Well fine you caught me." Abbey and Nesie were giving me astonished and disbelieving looks. Wow, I need to act more often. I'm good.

"It's not me who needs to know how to use them. It's Abbey." I said and I looked at Abbey who was about to shake her head. Then realization of my 'plan' seemed to dawn on her and she nodded her head at Sirius who was still watching us curiously.

"Well I don't care let's just watch it." James muttered. I rose to tell them no but Sirius muttered a spell and I found myself stuck to the couch. Shit.

"Play!" Sirius noted, happily and immediately the television turned on, showing me holding the banana.

"I was kidding.." I said, on the tape that is. Oh merlin this was embarassing.

"No, come on use the banana!" Nese said and I saw myself turning red and picking up the banana.

"This isn't about tampons..." James said slowly right as the music began to come on.

"It's a music video!" Sirius exclaimed and I rolled my eyes as Nesie and Abbey stared at the television, paralyzed.

Then they began to dance.

"Oh geez." I heard Nese mutter beside me.

"I look so fat!" Abbey noted, watching the tape. I didn't even dare to look at the guys, not wanting to know what their reaction would be.

Oh lord, here comes the worst part.

I began to sing. At least I wasn't off-key, I assured myself I didn't sound horrible befor risking a glance at the television.

Eh, I looked okay. My hair's kind of frizzy and oh god, was that...flub. I need to work out more. Maybe I could go with Abbey...

"Can we get off the effing couch now?" I asked, irritably as the tape finished, leaving us three girls as red as tomatoes.

Sirius and James turned toward us and I could see the small smiles creeping up on their mischievious little faces. Now what?!

"I didn't know you sang, Lils." James said with a small smirk.

I glowered at him, he was going to be revenged upon! As soon as I get unstuck from the couch!

"So what if I do?" I asked, in what I hoped was a menacing voice. Bah, I failed.

"You looked really hott up there, babe." He whispered seductively in my ear. That would've normally given me shivers up and down my spine but I was too irritated with him watching me sing with a banana.

I felt the spell give way and all three of us were up on our feet, heading for the tape.

I grabbed it first and threw it on the ground. All three of us began stomping on it until it was broken into little bits, then we turned on the guys.

"Nese, you're best at memory charms. Let em' rip!" I yelled, teasingly. But apparently they didn't think i was kidding, cause' they looked pretty freaked out.

"No! No, we won't repeat what we saw!" Sirius pleaded, backing away from the three of us with a terrified look on his face.

"Promise?" I asked and both of them nodded their heads quickly.

"Alright, we'll meet you at your apartment in five." Abbey told them with a quick wave. They apparated out and a wave of silence came upon our small apartment.

We glanced at each other and within seconds we were all on the ground, rolling around, in laughter.

**_So....this ones kinda pointless, but it needs to be there for later on. It was going to be longer and more informative...but I'm tired and lazy. Lol. I apologize for spelling mistakes!_**

**_Keep reviewing!_**

**_-A lesson before dying_**


	30. The Picnic

**_Hey! Chapter Thirty!! I seriously didn't think I would write this much...but whatever floats my boat. Oh my gosh, last night me and my friends were volunteering at this kids party and we were painting their faces...then we ran out of kids so we started drawing on each other and my friend drew a huge tinkerbell on my leg (i was dressed as a pirate...) and it won't come off! So I'm walking around in a skirt and everyone's like YOU GOT A TATTOO! and Im like yeah, cause' you know I'm so bad! The song is by Billy Boyd (Pippin from Lord of the rings)! I love it.._**

**_Chapter Thirty- The Picnic_**

_Home is behind_

_The world ahead_

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadow_

_To the edge of night_

_Until the stars are all alight_

_Mist and Shadow_

_Cloud and shade_

_All shall fade_

_All shall fade..._

About ten minutes later the three of us ended up back at the boys apartment to pick them up for the picnic. They didn't know where our 'soon not to be' secret spot was, so we had to apparate with them.

"Hello?" Nese called out, as we looked around the empty living room.

"Hi." Remus said, walking out of the kitchen with his face covered in something...red...

"Oh my god! Remus, are you okay?!" Anais yelped, rushing forward and wiping the "supposed" blood off of his cheek.

Remus looked confused and then as if he had remembered something.

"It's just a cut." He mumbled, with a slight blush as Anais fussed over him. She ended up pulling him into the bathroom to clean the cut. She never was good with healing charms.

"Wanna bet they end up not even touching the cut?" Abbey asked with a small wink. I groaned and rolled my eyes, poking her in the stomach.

"Cut it out." I said, and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"No seriously. I'll bet you three galleons Anais makes the first move!" Abbey giggled as I clasped my hands over my ears. I seriously did not want to hear about my friend's romantic relationship with my other friend who was like my brother...it's really weird.

"No, maybe Remus'll kiss her first!" Abbey said, pulling my hands from my ears.

"They can hear you!" I whispered out through my suppressed giggles.

"Who can hear you? Cause' I know I can?" Abbey and I both held our breath, thinking we had been caught by Nese or Remus. Thank god it was just Sirius and James.

"Bah, you two aren't important." Abbey said, letting out a sigh of relief as my shoulders relaxed.

"Wow, that makes me feel so loved." Sirius said with a dramatic sigh, slumping onto the couch. Abbey slanted an eyebrow at him with an amused smile flittering across her face.

"My boyfriend, ladies and gentlemen, the drama queen." Abbey said and I giggled at Sirius' expression. He looked between confused and angry that his girlfriend just called him a drama queen.

I felt James' arms slip around my waist and the familiar weight of his head on my shoulder. I smiled as he played with my hair, softly.

"Let's go you guys!" I yelled towards the bathroom. We heard scuffling around and then the two walked out looking very flushed indeed.

"Lils, I'll be needing those three galleons." Abbey noted, sending me a knowing smile. I scowled at her and shook my head.

"I never agreed to that." I countered and she stuck her tongue out at me. Sirius and James were looking back and forth between the two, before they began to understand what had happened. A small smirk began to appear on Sirius' features and I could tell he was about to say something dumb and embarass us all.

Remus seemed to catch that drift as well because he spoke up quickly.

"So, the picnic? Let's go!" Remus said and I grabbed James' hand from around my waist and turned to face him.

I gave him a small smile, before apparating to our spot.

When I opened my eyes we were standing next to the small little brook that ran through the clearing. A checkered blanket had been put down right next to the brook and a picnic basket sat on top of it.

I looked up at James and saw him looking around, mesmerized by the scenery.

"Wow." He breathed and I grinned at his reaction.

"Do you like it?" I asked and he nodded his head, speechless.

"Good." I said as we heard two pops and Nesie and Remus appeared a foot away from us, almost landing in the brook.

Anais giggled and stepped away from the stream.

"That was close." She muttered as Remus took her hand and they sat down on the blanket, looking around at the clearing.

"Where are the other two?" I asked Remus, who was watching Anais as if she intended on running away.

"They're having a little spat...something about being a queen." Remus answered and I rolled my eyes. Sirius always took her little jokes a little too literally.

James grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the blanket, plopping down next to Remus and pulling me into his lap.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered into my ear and I frowned. I hate when he does that.

"Stop." I mumbled and he gave me a weak smile.

"Why?" He asked and I blushed as he seemed to see right through me.

"You say that when I'm no different than any other girl. I'm not beautiful, I'm normal." I told him, I sounded like I was stating a fact. Like, milk gives you calcium!

Now it was his turn to frown.

"Lily, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, if you ever tell yourself that you're normal or anything less I'll..."

"You'll what?" I asked with a small smile. I like how he stands up for me, like all my other boyfriends hadn't. But then again, they were all bastards and I only had like...three.

"Think of something to do." James said, winking at me.

Two pops later and Sirius and Abbey appeared, on the other side of the brook. Abbey frowned, looking down at the clear water that threatened to get her feet wet.

Sirius looked from the brook to Abbey and then smirked, picking her off of her feet and into his arms. He walked through the small stream over to our side and put her down on solid ground.

"Queen indeed. I don't think any queen has ever lifted their girlfriend and carried them across a river." Sirius taunted and Abbey smiled.

"Okay, knight in shining armor, it wasn't even a river, it was like a foot long stream." Abbey giggled as Sirius just stuck his tongue out and sat down on the other side of me and James.

"What'd we miss?" Sirius asked and I shrugged.

"Nothing really."

We spent probably an hour making small talk and James playing with my hair before Sirius jumped up claiming he wanted to play quidditch.

So all three guys and Abbey grabbed their brooms and mounted, taking off towards the trees. I scooted over by Nesie who was watching Remus pull out of a dive. Her eyes were shining.

"You two are so cute." I whispered and she jumped, not knowing I had caught her staring.

"Can you keep a secret?" She whispered back and I nodded my head.

"He asked me out this morning." She said, biting her lip and I let out an excited yelp that attracted the attention of the flyers.

"What's wrong Lily?" James yelled, looking like he was about to come down and take care of me.

"Big bug!" I answered and they went back to playing as Nesie hid her giggles.

"So what'd you say?" I asked, already knowing the answer. But hey, I needed all the facts so I could tease her about them later.

"Well I was cleaning his cut and apparently I hit a sensitive spot and he grabbed my arm, making me look down at him. Oh my god, Lily, his eyes are so cute!" Anais gushed and I smiled, happy Anais was finally able to find the right guy for her.

"Anyways, he told me he loved my hair and how my eyes were shinging...blah blah blah, then he asked me and I told him yes!" Anais said with a bright smile and I grinned, hugging her.

"That is so great!" I gushed, back and we both got lost in our own little world of gossip.

**_Lalala.._**

**_More dramatic chapters coming soon! Can you handle it?!_**

**_Keep reviewing!_**

**_-A lesson before dying_**


	31. The Dream

**_Dum de dumm! Well I figured, they've read reaaaally far SO, they deserve a surprise! So here you go! A preview for future chappies.._**

_"Don't leave me, I love you." She whispered over and over, staring at the ground as she continued to sob._

_Her hand was subconsciously rubbing her stomach..._

**_Dun Dun Dun!! Who is our mysterious speaker and who is she talking to?! The song is 'I need you' by Leann Rimes_**

**_Chapter Thirty-One- The Dream_**

_I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothin'  
With all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want when it comes to lovin' you  
You're my only reason, you're my only truth  
  
I need you like water, like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms, that carries me through  
I need you  
  
You're the hope that moves me  
to courage again  
You're the love that rescues me  
when the cold winds rage  
And it's so amazin' 'cause that's just how you are  
and I can't turn back now  
'cause you've brought me too far_

"You wanna know more more more about me, I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet...." I sung in a whisper, not wanting to wake up my five friends who were sprawled along the blanket.

I had woken up about two minutes ago and found I couldn't go back to sleep. James' head was lying in my lap and my hands were buried in his thick layers of brown hair.

**_(A/N, the song Lily is singing is by Skye Sweetnam...yes I know it's a little early for her, but it's playing on the radio right now so leave me alloooone!)_**

I hummed the next few lines to myself, looking up at the clear sky. It was a beautiful night, I was happy to be spending it with the people I loved most, besides my family.

The whole afternoon had been spent by playing quidditch, talking, joking, etc. It was all very enjoyable.

I pulled my legs out from underneath James and rested his head lightly down on the blanket, standing up and walked towards the middle of the clearing.

I kept in sight of the blanket, just in case one of them woke up and didn't know where I was.

As I stood there an old poem popped into my head, I smiled to myself, remembering when I had written it, almost two or three years ago.

"As I looked into his eyes and found his longing stare, I stopped myself from saying words that would show how much I care, I put my hand up to his face, holding my feelings in, I wouldn't say the words again, nor show my love for him, the last time I had told him how much he meant to me, he put my hands away from his and told me to leave him be, I never spoke the words again, for fear of his deep fright, I thought it would be the last time, until that blissful night. His fingers traced around my face, pushing my hair away, and I was quite unprepared for what he had to say, my heart raced quickly, imagine this strong guy looking like he might faint, but never would I be more impressed with anything he'd do, than when he took a heartfelt leap and told me 'I love you.'"

I don't exactly remember what made me decide to write that night. Generally when I'm pissed off or really emotional I'll take out my journal and write for hours, just letting feeling spill out. That poem was one of my rushed, girly poems. But oh well, it seemed good at the time.

"Why did he reject you?" I heard a voice from behind me and I turned around to see James standing behind me, his face contorted between jealousy and confusion. I nearly giggled when I realized James thought I had written the poem about a certain person.

"No one rejected me...well some people have. But that poem was just one that kinda popped into my head." I explained with a small smile. James' expression softened a little and he drew me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It's beautiful." I murmured, watching the sky as the stars twinkled traditionally.

James smiled at me, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear and then kissing my forehead.

"Almost as beautiful as you." He whispered back and I shivered at the feeling of his breath on my ear.

"Now tell me this. Were we supposed to be spending the night here?" James asked, his eyes twinkling mischieviously.

"I dunno, it seems so." I answered back with a small smile as I glanced over at the four sleeping figures that could be recognized as my friends.

"Well, I for one, do not agree with sleeping in the dirt. There's no more space on the blanket. Wanna go back to the apartment?" James asked and I shrugged, nodding my head.

We apparated back, after leaving a small note telling the others we had gone back. I stumbled over to the couch and plopped down, hearing a successful squeak I smiled and looked up at James who was lighting candles on the other side of the room.

I quirked an eyebrow at his behavior as he settled onto the couch beside me.

"Just...lighting up the apartment." James explained with a small blush rising in his cheeks. I smiled at his cuteness and gave him a curious look.

"That's generally what lightbulbs do..."

"I like the smell, okay?" James said, cutting me off and I grinned.

James' arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me as close to him as possible, before his lips settled on my neck.

Shivers were sent down my spine as he licked and nibbled all the way down to my collar bone.

"James." I moaned and he looked up, innocence written all over his face. Psh.

"Don't stop." I scolded him and he chuckled going back to work. Eh, well the next thing I knew we were both shirtless...well somewhat. I still had my bra on and we were having what you would call a 'make-out session' but whatever, we were long overdue for one.

Yeah, so one thing led to another and...I think you get the picture.

The next morning I woke up to the feeling of James' arms wrapped around my waist and warm covers coming up to my shoulders. We were in James' bed, thank god we closed the door. Who knew if the guys had come back...oh god, what would Rem say if he saw us?

I remembered the night before and decided I didn't really care. James was mine and I was his. We were in love, who was Rem to judge us?

I turned over and studied James' still face. I traced small patterns on his chest as it rose and fell with his breathing.

James moved his head and then began to shake. I pulled back, startled. He began to moan and mumble in his sleep. I frowned and leaned a little closer to hear what he was saying.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him!" James whispered and my eyes widened at my name coming out of his sleeping form.

"James! Honey, wake up, it was just a dream." I whispered, nudging him with my arm. James sat up, quickly and looked around the room in alarm.

"James?" I asked, worry obvious in my tone.

"Lily? Oh thank god, I thought you were hurt..." James muttered, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me into a hug.

"It's okay baby, you were just dreaming." I whispered, comfortingly, rubbing his back as he began to calm down.

"It seemed so real." James whispered, taking a deep breath and I pulled back, putting my hand to his forehead.

"You're so cold, James. Come on let's get you into the shower." I said, pulling the sheet around my exposed body and slipping into some of James' boxer shorts and a t-shirt.

I hurried into the bathroom and began running a hot bath for James to get into.

"Come on James, get in." I walked into the bedroom and grabbed his hand, pushing him, gently, into the bathroom.

He looked like he were in a daze as he stepped into the steaming hot water. His eyes were glossy and his mouth was in a straight line. I was seriously considering taking him to St. Mungos.

I picked up a washrag and began washing his back, tenderly, as he began to relax into the water.

I'm going to go make some breakfast, okay?" I asked after a couple minutes of making sure James was alright. James nodded his head and I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking into the kitchen.

Sirius and Remus were sitting at the table, laughing at something and I turned bright red when they looked around and saw me walk into their kitchen wearing James' clothes. Wow, this was embarassing.

"Morning guys." I said meekly, wandering over to the fridge and pulling out some orange juice. I yawned and plopped down next to Remus.

They hadn't spoken since I had walked in and both were staring at me with open mouths.

"Do you want some?" I asked, glancing at the orange juice carton. Both nodded their heads and I poured them a glass and handed it to them.

"What's new?" I asked, feeling like a change of subject was in order.

"Excuse me?" Remus coughed and my cheeks go a darker shade of red.

"Well, now we know why you weren't at the clearing this morning..." Sirius mumbled and I rolled my eyes.

"Where's James?" Remus prodded and I nodded towards the bathroom.

"I don't know what's wrong with him...this morning it sounded like he was having a nightmare and then when he woke up he kind of went into a daze..." I told them and they both frowned, exchanging glances.

"He's been having a nightmare recently about you..." Sirius said, nervously and I watched him intently.

"A cloaked man comes in and he tells you to run with your apparent kid and he dies saving you." Remus added and I gasped. Why would he die saving me? And since when are we having a kid....

"Oh god...well um...tell James I'll come over a little later. I promised Abbey I'd go shopping with her in thirty minutes. Bye guys." I said with a fake cheerful voice, apparating home.

Nese had already gone to her part-time job at a cafe and I supposed Abbey was still sleeping.

"Abbey?" I called, ready to run in her room and wake her up. It was one of my favorite past-times. You know, the whole jumping up and down on the bed and screaming...yeah, that's my thing.

"I heard a noise from the bathroom and walked over to the closed door. I lifted my hand to knock on the door but it flew open before I had a chance to even touch the door.

Abbey was standing there, tissues in hand, her face was streaked with tears and she had mixed emotions covering her beautiful face.

"Lily, I think I'm pregnant."

**_Dun Dun Dun!!! Yay! Another cliffy! Now I'm excited to write the next chapter....lol. _**

**_Here's a question for you to consider while waiting for the next update...is the baby Sirius'???!!! Oh my gosh! lol..._**

**_Keep reviewing!!_**

**_-A lesson before dying_**


	32. The kid

**_Dum Dum Duuuum!_**

**_Will Abbey reveal who the father is?!! Oh the drama...._**

**_The song is 'The voice within' by Christina Aguilera._**

**_Chapter 32 (forget spelling it)- The kid_**

_Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall, ooh  
Young girl it's alright  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly, ooh  
  
When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means  
  
When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just  
Trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to  
Trust the voice within  
  
Young girl don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away  
Young girl just hold tight  
Soon you're gonna see your brighter day  
  
Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you're lost outside, look inside to your soul  
  
When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just  
Trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you'll learn to begin to  
Trust the voice within  
  
Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know  
(Be strong)  
Break it  
(Hold on)  
You'll make it  
(Be strong)  
Just don't forsake it because  
(No one can tell you what you can't do)  
No one can stop you  
You know that I'm talking to you  
  
When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
And like your oldest friend just  
Trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to  
Trust the voice within_

_Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_

"What?" I asked, her words were still flittering around in my head but I just didn't seem to understand them. How could she possibly let this happen....I mean I know she had...you know...with Sirius but, hello, it's called PROTECTION!

"Lily, I'm scared...I'm still so young. I don't know how it happened, I mean we were safe!" Abbey said, wrapping her arms around her thin body as she began to shake. Hm, well at least I don't have to yell at her for not being careful. I looked at her as she stood in the doorway, I seemed to finally see my friend for who she was.

She wasn't the bouncy, energetic person she once was. Sure she acted like it with the joking and almost constant smiling, but if you looked at her closely, like I was now, you could see the subtle differences.

She was paler than usual, I had thought she just wasn't outside enough but now I knew that wasn't the reason. Her eyes never seemed to actually come alive, except when Anais had come home and when she saw Sirius. I would find her in her room staring at a wall, looking confused and lost but she would just joke around with me when I asked her about it.

Her eyes had lost their spark. They were dark and dull...Abbey had gone away the moment that she had been hurt and Anais was kidnapped.

"Oh Abbs..." I whispered, holding out my arms to hug her. She immediately stepped forward and sobbed into my shoulder.

"Do you know for sure?" I asked and pulled back, shaking her head. I smiled, painfully, and led her into the bathroom.

"I took the test but I don't have the guts to look at it." Abbey said, pointing to the counter where, sure enough, a pregnancy test was sitting unattended.

"Do you want me to?" I asked and she nodded, biting her lip in anticipation. We both knew we could be getting emotional over nothing...but what if she really was pregnant. It would change her life...all of our lives.

I took a deep breath and picked it up. I braced myself and looked down at the results. Positive. Shit, damn, shit. Well, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing. I mean, sure is going to cost a lot, but its a baby! I love kids....well most of the time. Maybe I could sleep with at James' flat and then come back during the day...

"Lily?" Abbey asked, forcing me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh, right. I don't know whether to congragulate you or cry with you...I'll go with congragulations, you're having a baby." I said with a weak smile and Abbey crumpled to the ground in tears.

"Abbey?!" I yelped, getting on my knees to help her get up.

"What do I tell him?" She asked, looking up at with me as tears leaked out of her beautiful blue eyes, down her pale cheeks.

"The truth." I said gently, heaving her to her feet and helping her into her bedroom.

"Thanks Lils...Can you go get Sirius, so I can tell him?" She asked quietly, her eyes were focused on the picture of all six of us at graduation.

I smiled and gave her a quick pat and apparated to the guy's apartment to get Sirius....our new father! Dear lord please help me get through this.

"Sirius!" I called as I walked into the living room. James and Remus were sitting there chatting about something and Sirius wasn't to be seen.

"Funny. Last time I saw you I was your boyfriend." James smirked and I winked at him. Bah, stop it Lily, not the time! Your friend is pregnant for god's sake!

"Right then, where's Sirius?" I asked and Remus pointed to Sirius' bedroom. I nodded my thanks and headed straight for the doorway.

Sirius was sitting on his bed looking at a book when I came in. A book? Sirius? This was new.

"Since when did you learn to read?" I asked with fake surprise. Sirius looked up and stuck his tongue out at me.

"It's a photo album." He said as I sat down next to him.

"Oh. Well my theory that you can't read still stands then." I giggled as he pinched me. I looked over his shoulder and saw him looking at a picture of him and Abbey out by the lake at Hogwarts. It seemed like a post-dating picture because Abbey and I were grinning and pointing to two couples making-out and Sirius was watching Abbey.

"You really love her, don't you?" I asked and he looked up at me in surprise.

"Yeah, I do." He replied sincerely.

"Go and talk to her." I said, pulling him to his feet.

"Why?" He asked and I gave him a kind of 'duh' look.

"Do you actually need a reason to speak to the woman you love?" I asked loudly and Sirius laughed before leaving with a pop.

"My work here is done!" I announced thankfully, slumping onto Remus and James' laps.

"God, I'm tired." I said, closing my eyes as James stroked my hair and Remus pushed me off of him.

"What a friend you are." I laughed, pulling myself upright onto the couch. Remus smiled mischieviously and I instinctively moved out of his reach. I did not like the look he just gave me. Was that? Oh no! The tickling code! Remus touched his nose with his finger and tilted his head to the side.

I jumped off of the couch and sprinted to the other side of the living room before James even blinked.

"Don't even think about it, Remus Lupin." I said sternly as James watched us, amused.

But even as I was tackled and tickled mercilessly, I couldn't help but wonder if Abbey had told Sirius yet.

Back at our Apartment:

Abbey was sitting on her bed, tears still trickling down her cheeks. How on earth was she supposed to live with a kid? I mean, sure, she wanted kids in the future. Hence, the future! Not now! She loved Sirius and wanted to have children with him...again, in the future.

Abbey stood up and looked herself over in the mirror. She turned to the side and pulled up her shirt, admiring her stomach that wouldn't be flat for much longer. Maybe never again.

As she looked at herself she couldn't help but realize that she might actually like having a small child around the house. I mean they could be loud and messy and annoying at times, but they were so cute and loved to cuddle. She began imagining herself coming home and picking her child up from the crib. The small child giggled and grabbed a strand of her hair, while Abbey kissed their nose...

'Pop!'

Abbey gasped, spinning around to face a sheepish Sirius.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He mumbled and Abbey smiled as he stepped forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Abbey took a deep breath, ushering him to sit down on the bed. He sat, watching her with worried eyes.

"I'm fine...well I hope I am." Abbey whispered, tears of worry escaped her eyes and one slid down her cheek.

"You see Sirius, I'm pregnant." Abbey said, looking down, as sobs began to rack her body.

As she lowered her eyes, she missed the look of shock and then pure happiness that lit up Sirius' entire face.

**_And you thought Sirius would leave her?! Never!_**

**_Lol...._**

**_Keep reviewing!_**

**_-A lesson before dying_**


	33. The Secret is out

**_Hellooooo! I bet you're just so excited I'm updating again, blah, I bet you don't even read this. Lol. The song is 'If I ain't got you' by Alicia Keys...I'm obsessing over this song lately..._**

**_Chapter 33- The Secret is out_**

_Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things define what's within  
And I been there before but that life's a bore2le want diamond rings, some just want everything  
But everything means nothing if I ain't got you  
  
Some people want it all, but I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby, if I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings, some just want everything  
But everything means nothing if I ain't got you  
  
If I ain't got you with me baby  
Say nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby _

Still at our apartment:

Then a new expression crossed Sirius' face. Suspiscion.

"Wait...the baby's mine, right?" Sirius asked as he watched her sob. His hand was rested on her knee, gently and he felt her leg muscles tense.

She looked up at him, her face red and her eye's bloodshot, but she didn't seem to care. Sirius still thought she looked beautiful.

"Are you accusing me of cheating on you, Sirius? I'm not some cheap Slytherin whore!" Abbey yelled, standing up and stumbling over to the bathroom. She had a bad feeling she was about to see her breakfast again.

Sirius followed after her, the suspiscion dripping off of his face and the happy face was back in place. Well, he didn't have to worry about morning sickness, did he?

"Oof." Abbey groaned, positioning herself over the toilet. She didn't have to wait long. Sirius winced as his girlfriend 'disposed' of her breakfast and he leaned over, rubbing her back.

"Well why were you crying then?" Sirius asked, then realizing she wasn't in a mood to speak he stood up and grabbed a towel and a glass of water.

When Abbey finally stopped she looked over at Sirius who held out the towel. She wiped her mouth and then took a long sip of the water. Abbey looked up at Sirius, silently and stood up, grabbing a toothbrush and brushing her teeth roughly.

She threw the toothbrush down when she was finished and stomped back into her bedroom.

After Sirius sat down next to her, her eye's widened and she clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Mood swings!" She gasped and Sirius tried his best not to laugh at how cute she looked.

"So why were you crying?" He asked and Abbey bit her lip, looking at the floor.

"We're so young, Sirius. I don't know if if we can handle it." She whispered as he slid his hand into hers.

"Abbey, I love you, I don't care how old we are. We're starting a family...the three of us." Sirius said, with a small smile. Abbey gave him a small smile back and snuggled into his warm chest.

Sirius pulled up her shirt and looked at her stomach.

"I love you." Sirius whispered, kissing her stomach and Abbey smiled, knowing he was talking to the kid inside of her.

Abbey fell asleep in his arms as he rubbed her stomach, softly. Sirius looked down at her stomach and smiled.

"You know, you're going to be a professional Quidditch player..."

Back with me:

"Okay James, truth or dare?" I asked and he frowned, thoughtfully before deciding on his answer.

"Truth." He announced happily and I smiled devilishly at him.

"Did you really think Remus and I were engaged at the end of this year?" I asked and James' eyes widened in surprise. Ah hah, I got him now.

"Maybe..." James mumbled and Remus and I burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?!" James exclaimed in an annoyed voice.

"You're just so cute, Jamsie." Remus said in mid-laugh.

"I'll drink to that." I laughed, taking a sip of my coke.

"So Lils, why are you here? Not that I don't enjoy seeing you but..."

"Yeah...Sirius and Abbey needed to talk about some stuff and I was the messenger." I answered, my mind wandering back to whether or not Abbey had told Sirius she was pregnant with his child. Actually I really really really wanted to know if Sirius was okay with it. I mean, he was a total playboy back at Hogwarts until he fell in love with Abbey. If he knew he was totally commited now that he had a child, what if he bailed? Nah...James and Remus would kill him, after Abbey of course.

"Oh, what kind of stuff?" Remus pressed and pursed my lips. I was not in any position to give them any kind of information. Nope, my lips were sealed.

"Can't. Personal stuff." I said, finishing off my coke.

"Please Lils.." James whined and I shook my head while Remus pouted and gave me the puppy dog eyes. No way.

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on."

"Why are you so annoying?"

"You gotta admit I'm persistent, though." James laughed and I rolled my eyes. Guys are dumb. No offense to any of you other guys...but these two are dumb.

I heard a pop and immediately jumped up. Someone was here! Please let it be Sirius, please let it be Sirius. It was Sirius! Yay! I am too excited about all of this...

"Sirius!" I squealed, launching myself at him. I scanned his face for any signs of anger, confusion, sadness. NONE! He was smiling!

"You know?" He asked and I nodded. He laughed and hugged me, ending up with my spinning around.

"Once again, you're my girlfriend." James noted with a small laugh.

"Yeah yeah." I said with a grin and I nodded towards Sirius.

"Well guys, I think you should know. I'm going to be a father." Sirius said with a laugh, then walked into his bedroom, shutting the door.

Three....two...one...

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Remus exclaimed as he and James bolted for Sirius' door, it was locked. Smart one, that Sirius. I take back any insults that include the words dumb-ass in them. Now he's just an ass. Aw, they grow up so fast.

When they realized they weren't getting anymore from Sirius they jumped on me and started bombarding me with questions.

"It's Abbey right?"

"When did she find out?"

"How come you didn't tell us?"

"Why weren't they safe?!"

I held up my hands as questions flew in out of my head. Too much.

"Hold on!" I shouted and they quieted, but still watching me intently.

"I found out today, I couldn't tell you because Abbey, yes Abbey is the mother, wanted to tell Sirius first. They were safe...I dunno how it happened." I answered and then sat down on the couch.

Remus left to tell Anais the news. Wow, would she be surprised when she got home.

I felt James slip his arms around me and I looked up at him, smiling at his cute face...well as others would say 'Amazingly-hott' face.

"So...you left kinda early this morning." James said, his cheeks turning a little red. I nodded and shrugged. So I went home...saw Abbey, she told me she was pregnant, normal day...

"Yeah, I had promised Abbey I would go shopping with her, but as you can see she had some important news to tell us." I said with a smile.

"You didn't leave because of me?" He asked and I frowned, looking up at him in confusion.

"No baby, why would I leave cause' of you?" I asked and James shrugged, looking sheepish.

"Is it because of your nightmare?" I asked and he looked up sharply, taking in a deep breath.

"They told you?" He asked and I nodded, slowly.

"I didn't want to worry you. But I'm sure it's just a dream." James said confidently and I nodded, not believing what he was saying. He was worried about something, I was sure of it.

"You know, I always thought we would be having kids first..."

**_La dee dahh!_**

**_Oh and Harry is NOT abbey and Sirius' kid. Believe me that would be a big NO NO! lol._**

**_Keep reviewing!_**

**_-A lesson before dying_**


	34. The Library

**_Hello! Happy Halloween! Wuhoo, candy is niiiice...heh...Okay, I started out as a pirate and somehow I turned into a country rock star...I really don't know how it happened..._**

**_The song is 'Kissed by A rose' by Seal. _**

**_Chapter 34- The Library_**

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and,  
The light that you shine can be seen.  
  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
The more I get of you,_

_Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.  
  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
there's so much inside.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.. yeah.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey._

"Not again..." Anais mumbled as we both slipped into the bathroom to find Abbey positioned over the toilet, again, for the third time that morning. It was only seven a.m. You do the math.

"Abbey sweetie...have you gone to a healer lately?" I asked as she came up for air.

It was almost a month later and Abbey was slowly showing signs of the child growing inside of her. Her morning sickness was more like morning, afternoon and night sickness. I mean, it barely stopped. Either she could eat a whole lot or she wouldn't touch the food, claiming it to smell horrible.

I'm really glad I'm not pregnant, living with a pregnant woman is bad enough. Not that I'm annoyed or anything...it's just I hate cleaning up the bathroom when she misses the toilet and her mood swings are kind of random. So she could be talking to you and then all of a sudden burst into tears at just the mention of dish soap.

Sirius was over often, as expected, and he seemed to be taking it better than the rest of us. He was constantly glowing, as was Abbey when she wasn't over the toilet, and he was always trying to make Abbey as comfortable as possible, which frustrated Abbey to no end. It was kind of amusing to watch. Abbey would glare at him as he fixed her pillows and then she would start yelling at him that she wasn't going to fall over and die.

As for James and I? Well, James has started Auror training, finally, and I've started my training to be a healer. I would see him for lunch and maybe a date for dinner...then on weekends we would work on homework together. Kind of cute...like us being back at Hogwarts, except we had none of the same classes....

Remus was training to be an auror as well. Sirius would train once Abbey had the baby and things settled down a little. He was still living off the money his uncle had sent him. Which was a whole lot.

Abbey had no plans, as of yet, of course...she's writing constantly. We're not really sure what about, she never let's us read what she has written.

Anais is still working part-time at the cafe, but now has started her internship at the Daily Prophet. She seems to like it a lot and she get's to write on topics she's most interested in. I think Remus is going to propose to her soon. I'm, actually, surprised Sirius hasn't proposed to Abbey yet. You'd think they would because of the baby...but Sirius claims a wedding on top of a child would be too stressful on dear Abbs. I, personally, think she likes all the drama.

So here we are in Abbey's third month of pregnancy, all three of us girls in the bathroom.

Abbey looked up with a pale face and nodded her head before lowering her head back to the toilet. Anais and I winced and backed out of the bathroom as Abbey continued.

"Hey girls." Sirius' voice drifted through to us as we stepped into the kitchen. He was sitting at the breakfast table reading the daily prophet.

"Morning." I grumbled, slumping into one of the chairs in exhaustion. I had a major test today and I had stayed up half the night studying. I grabbed a bagel and ate it quickly while pouring my orange juice.

"You know, Sirius, your girlfriend is in the bathroom puking. I hope you didn't feed her any bagels?" Anais prodded and Sirius looked up, his eyebrows raising.

"Why can't she have bagels?" He asked and Anais sighed in mock annoyance. By now Sirius' paper was laying on the table and he looked ready to run to Abbey's aid.

"She can eat them...they just don't stay down very well." Anais said and Sirius groaned, heading towards the bathroom. Anais grinned mischieviously and grabbed Sirius' paper and his extra bagel.

"That man is too obsessed." Anais noted through a bite of Sirius' bagel and I giggled.

"You're so mean. Taking advantage of him like that, you knew Abbey didn't even have a bagel this morning." I said and Anais shrugged, finishing Sirius' bagel and beginning to read the paper.

"Okay I'm going, don't stay up. I think I'm going to go to the library to study." I told her and she nodded, waving me off as I disapparated.

Five hours and a probably failed test later I ended up in the library with a pile of books to my left and all my notes to my right.

"Hey red." A voice behind me said and I turned around to see a guy from one of my classes. I smiled politely and waved my acknowledgement. Apparently it wasn't enough because he came over and sat down in front of me.

"So how are you doing on that homework?" He asked and I suddenly got the chills. He frowned and I shrugged it off.

"Oh, I already finished...this is just some other stuff that I want to get out of the way.." I said with a tired smile. He eyed the stack of books next to me and gave me a teasing smile.

"You want to memorize all these books?" He asked and I frowned.

"No, just the good chapters." He laughed at this and I smiled weakly, turning my attention back to the book in front of me.

"So, I was wondering what're you doing this Friday?" He asked and I opened my mouth in amazement. This guy was asking me out! Uh....

"Hey babe." Another voice said from behind me and I saw James behind me. I sighed in relief.

"Well I'll just talk to you some other time, then." The guy, I think his name was Jake, said and walked off, shooting glances at James and I.

"I don't like him." James noted, watching Jake leave the library and I looked up at him.

"I wondered if you were going to be here tonight." I said and he looked down at me with those gorgeous brown eyes of his.

"Well I decided I couldn't let you just be here alone, I mean crazy people walk around here at night. Plus I was right to have come, that guy asked you out! The dumb-ass...doesn't he know you're taken?!" James fumed and I put a hand over his arm to calm him.

"James relax, it's not like I was going to say yes." I said, my eyes returning to my book on steps to stop poison from reaching the heart. I already knew a lot of this information, but it never hurt to review.

James sat down next to me and pulled a small book out of his pocket and began to read.

We sat in silence for a while as I wrote notes, randomly and James just read his book. I heard his chair push back a little and thought he must've gotten up to get a new book when I felt his lips on my neck. Ooh...

"James!" I whispered, hoping not to attract any attention. We were sitting at a table that was in a mostly secluded corner but anyone could just walk by and see him.

"What?" I felt him breathe against my skin and I shivered. He chuckled and continued to kiss up and down my neck.

"James, not now. I need to study!" I told him, putting my hand on his chest to push him back a little. He stuck his tongue out at me and let go of my waist, he picked up his book again and continued reading...or so I thought.

I looked up and saw him watching me, intently, with a mischievious look in my eye. I rolled my eyes and continued writing notes. I felt his stare on my neck again and looked up.

"What?" I asked and he just smiled and looked down at his book. Ugh, men.

I heard James breathe in a sigh of annoyance. I turned to look at him again and found him staring at my...

"James!" I squealed and he looked up with a slight flush in his cheeks.

"Sorry Lils, but I really want to kiss you right now." He explained in a rush and I pursed my lips together and shook my head. I was not going to snog with him in the library, again. I need to study!

I continued reading, despite James' eyes roaming all over my body. I'll admit I was annoyed with it and I wished he would stop...but I had to keep myself from throwing my book over my shoulder and kissing him full force.

I shifted in my seat and re-crossed my legs. I heard groan out of frustration and I sighed. If he can get this turned on by watching me read a book I wonder what it's like when I dance...Ooh, I'll remember that next time.

My lips began to chap and I frowned, if I licked my lips would he take that as a sign to kiss me? It would probably turn him on even more. But my lips were practically begging for them to be licked.

I pretended to sneeze and covered my mouth with my hand as it's tongue did it's job. I smiled discreetly and looked at James, who's mouth was hanging open.

"No way." He mumbled and I looked up at him, confused.

"I was waiting for so long for you to lick your lips, then you do it behind your hand?! Lily Evans, you are truly evil!" James exclaimed and I smiled innocently.

"That's why you love me."

At our apartment:

Abbey frowned as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her stomach had expanded a little and you could tell she was pregnant if she wore her regular clothes. She had begun to resort to wearing over-sized sweatshirts and sweatpants.

"You look beautiful." Sirius noted from the open door and Abbey turned around with a small smile.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower." Abbey said, grabbing a clean towel off her bed.

"You should go see Remus, you two haven't talked in a while." Abbey said, giving Sirius a quick hug and pushing him out of the door.  
  
"Bye Abbs, I love you." Sirius said, kissing her stomach quickly and then dissapparating.

Abbey smiled and patted her stomach softly before walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

Abbey slipped in and the hot water hit her tense back, immediately beginning to soothe the muscles.

She reached for a bar of soap and began to wash her legs. The bar of soap slipped out of her hands and fell down towards the drain. Abbey let out a sigh of frustration and bent down to pick up the soap. She stepped backwards and ended up stepping on the soap, which made Abbey slip and fall, ending in hitting her head on the wall and falling on the side of the tub. On her stomach.


	35. The hope

**_Oh No! I'm not a murderer...at least not yet! -shifty eyes- Dum Dum Dum...Well yeah, anyways we don't KNOW if the baby has been killed, yet. I think you'll find out in this chapter...but I dunno..._**

**_The song is 'Trucker Hat' by Bowling for Soup_**

**_Chapter 35- The hope_**

_This is the song that reminds me of my trucker hat_

_That I used to wear not to block out the sun_

_With a John Dew logo and a stain on the back_

_From where you laid me out flat_

_One look I was done_

_And all these things mean nothing to me_

_When I'm with you I've got everything_

_You and I were meant to be_

_It's easy to see_

_I'll never go out of style on you_

_Nothing really feels the way you do_

_Nothing in the world could ever make me look as good_

_When you fit me like you do_

"Mmm...Lily, let's go back to my place.." James whispered huskily in my ear and I sighed. Fine. Evil boyfriends...

"Fine." I muttered, standing up and dissapparating with a 'pop'. I slumped onto James' couch and watched as he arrived right next to me. Right when his eyes landed on me he eagerly claimed my mouth with his. I moaned and I could practically feel his smirk on my skin. Cocky bastard...

Then something weird happened...I felt a pain in my stomach, like someone kicked me. What the hell? I pulled away from James with a gasp of pain. Something was wrong...

James was watching me curiously and I winced in pain as I felt the rush of pain once more. My head began spinning and I felt like I had a hangover.

"Lily...what's wrong?" James asked.

"I don't know, it hurts...so bad." I groaned, leaning back against the pillow.

Back with Abbey:

Only a couple minutes later Abbey woke up with a throbbing pain in her head and her...stomach?

"Oh no.." Abbey breathed, the horror settling into her system as the realization dawned on her. Her hand immediately went down to her stomach, in reflex and she felt a warm substance she knew as her blood.

"Oh god." Abbey whispered, her breathing rapidly speeding up and she was finding it hard to breathe. Abbey slid onto the tile floor and got onto her knees, despite the throbbing in her head.

"Oh please..." Abbey closed her eyes as tears filled them. "Please don't take my child away from me...I need her...I love her..." Abbey prayed as she opened her eyes. She was to weak to do any walking, she couldn't even stand up. Damn wand was in the bedroom.

Abbey had found out the baby was a girl only two days before and had yet to tell Sirius. She was going to tell him that night as a surprise...She had even picked out a name..Amy Grace..Sirius had promised if it was a girl she could name it.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she held her hand to her stomach, rocking back and forth. Loud sobs began racking her body as she stared down at the ground where a large puddle of blood was forming.

"Don't leave me, I love you." She whispered over and over, staring at the ground as she continued to sob.

"I didn't even get to know you…" She mumbled through tears. Her hand was subconsciously rubbing her stomach, where a child would've grown over the next nine months….if only she hadn't slipped.

Back with me:

"How do you feel now?" James asked, about twenty minutes after the pain had started. I was sprawled on James' couch with a warm wash rag on my forehead and James was rubbing my stomach, soothingly.

"A lil' better." I mumbled. My eyes were closed tight and I was trying to enjoy the feel of having James' hands on my skin. But I happened to have a horrible migrain that was making it kind of difficult.

"Are you lying?" James asked and I opened my eyes to find him watching me intently with worry in his eyes.

"No. I just have a bloody migrain." I moaned and he smiled slightly, pulling his hand away from my stomach and walking into the kitchen, only to appear a moment later with a small bottle.

"Pain reliever." He noted, handing me the bottle. I raised an eyebrow at the weird smelling substance, but downed it never-the-less.

"Thanks." I mumbled as he threw away the empty bottle. James smiled and sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, protectively.

I snuggled into his chest, feeling the warmth of his skin against mine. The pain had subsided greatly, thank god and I could finally see clearly as the haze over my eyes had lifted.

And back with Abbey....:

"Sirius, where are you?" Abbey cried, her chest heaving in pain. Emotional and physical pain, that is.

"I can't believe I let this happen." Abbey exclaimed, tears still sliding down her cheeks as she pressed her hand up against her stomach, trying to stop the blood.

Then a surge of hope entered her heart as she looked down at her stomach. Maybe...maybe there was still a child inside, doubtful, but possible.

"I have to get to a hospital..." Abbey said quietly, wishing that someone would come home and hear her pleas.

Her wish was granted as she heard the satisfying sound of someone apparating in her bedroom.

"HELP!" Abbey half screamed and half yelped. She heard footsteps hurry to the bathroom and attempt to open the door. Why do I always effing lock the door? Abbey frowned and watched the door as it shook and finally flew open with Sirius standing behind it.

"Thank god." Abbey whispered as Sirius looked down at her in horror.

"What happened?" Sirius gasped, he had yet to see the blood still leaking from her stomach.

Abbey carefully lifted her hand where dried blood still remained across her large stomach.She watched, teary-eyed, as his eyes widened in pure fright and he quickly leaned down, scooping her into his arms and dissapparating to where, Abbey could only hope, was a hospital.

BACK TO ME, FINALLY! :

"So, I guess I should get back home." I whispered, pulling away from James. James looked up at me, sleepily and nodded his head with a small smile.

"Love you." He whispered and I smiled back.

"Love you, too." I kissed his cheek and apparated back home. I walked into my bedroom and dumped my already memorized books on my bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

When I pushed open the door I screamed. I couldn't help it, if you saw blood all over your bathroom floor and nobody home, how would you react?

"What the hell?" I breathed, bending down to look at the blood. It was still new...it must've only happened minutes ago. Some advantages to becoming a healer.

Suddenly I realized Abbey wasn't in her room when I passed it going down the hallway...Nese was out with Remus...this had to be Abbey's blood.

"Oh shit."

**_Lalalala...._**

**_Is it alive?! It might be, don't give up..._**

**_Oh here's a really important question. I haven't decided whether to make this story AU or just to go with the books...so tell me which you would prefer??_**

**_-A lesson before dying_**


	36. The Answer

**_Hi guys....UHm...I know I haven't updated lately and I'm sowwy! But I've been really extremely busy with school and dance and my sister's getting married so I had to go pick up my bridesmaid dress and stuff...So yeah. But I'm updating now, so be happy!_**

**_Uhm to answer one of my reviewers questions- I am from Texas...Yay! Everything's bigger in texas!! _**

**_The song is 'My boo' by Alicia Keys and Usher. lol..._**

**_Chapter 36- The answer_**

_There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You'll never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
You'll always be my boo_

_I don't know bout ya'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout y'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock_

_Do you remember girl  
I was the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl  
I was the one who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and  
People screaming your name  
Girl I was there when you were my baby  
_

_It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo_

"What...what-who-damn!" I shouted. I was extremely frustrated and I had been staring at the blood stains for about two minutes now. What do I do? Go back to James? Stay here and freak out? Go to the hospital and scream for Abbey or Nesie?

"Bloody hell..." I cried out and apparated, deciding to go to the hospital first.

"I need help." I said right as I apparated inside. A man looked at me behind his spectacles and smiled.

"So do the rest of us, hon." He said with a slight shake of his head before his eyes went back to the paper in front of him.

I frowned, this wasn't a joke you dumb old man! Well he wasn't that old, but still!

I stomped up to the front desk, ignoring the protests of the people behind me, waiting in line.

"Has an Abbey Masters been checked in today?" I asked and the medi-witch looked from me, down to a list in her hand, and back up to me.

"Yes ma'am. She's on the seventh floor-" I didn't wait for any more information. I apparated up to the seventh floor, despite all the rules of not apparating in on any floors patients may reside in. Oh what the hell.

"Sirius Black where are you?!" I cursed under my breath, pacing back and forth through the seventh floor. I had walked up and down the hallway for about thirty minutes now and I was becoming even more frustrated and freaked out with the passing minutes.

With Abbey and Sirius:

Abbey was laying in a hospital bed with many machines hooked up to her and healers were constantly walking in and out of the room.

Abbey's lip trembled in fear and sadness as she waited for the news of her beloved child. Okay, she had had doubts at first but it was her child! She couldn't let her own stupid mistakes ruin the child-to-be inside of her. It had to be okay...

Sirius hadn't spoken yet and he was sitting in a chair across the room with his head in his hands. Abbey closed her eyes as he looked up at her, so she wouldn't have to see the sorrow in his beautiful brown eyes. She wouldn't be able to handle it.

Their child could be dead because she wasn't being careful and she slipped.

Oh god, please let her be okay...Abbey felt more tears arise within her and she pulled her hands up to her face to block out her view of hell.

She cried into her arms openly, praying for her child to live, to have the chance to attend Hogwarts, buy a wand, have friends, fall in love...Abbey felt something tug on her hands and pull them away from her face. She looked up into Sirius' eyes and saw them full of his own tears, they weren't falling, however, like her own.

"I'm so sorry." Abbey cried and Sirius shook his head, sitting down next to her and pulling her close to him.

After a while of sitting together, Abbey's tears quieted a little and she was reduced to a little sniffling.

"What happened?" Sirius' voice was quiet, yet full of sorrow.

"I slipped." Abbey said as a stray tear fell down her cheek.

With me:

"Where are you....JAMES POTTER!" I exclaimed as I looked around his apartment. I needed a partner to search the whole hospital until we found Sirius, who must be at the hospital, I figured.

Then after we found Sirius we might get some answers and I could stop hyperventilating about something that could be as measly as a cut on the finger and a forgotten mess in the bathroom. Somehow, I didn't think so.

A moment later I heard a shuffling of feet and three people run out into the living room, looking around for the yeller. Yeller meaning me..

Two of which were red-faced and had slightly swollen lips..Well it's not like I called _their_ names..

"Hey guys!" I said in a fake cheerful voice. All three heads turned toward the entrance to the kitchen to where I was standing.

"Lily...why are you screaming in my apartment?" James asked me and I smiled innocently, deciding not to answer that question.

"Nese, you didn't happen to cut yourself earlier and forget to clean up any blood you may have left all over the bathroom, did you?" I asked her and she frowned, shaking her head. That would be a no...bloody hell.

"Why?" Anais asked and I closed my eyes, forcing myself not to overreact.

"Theres blood all over the bathroom and it's not mine...not yours...it has to be-"

"Abbey's! Where is she, Lils? Did you find her? Is she okay? Oh my god-" Remus' hand covered her mouth as he watched me with concerned eyes.

"She was checked into St. Mungos but I don't know what room...I've been looking for her forever and I came to see if you all wanted to help?" I asked and immediately they all apparated away. I sighed and followed after them.

With Abbey and Sirius:

"Abbey, it's going to be okay. Just relax..." Sirius soothed, although Abbey could tell he was just as scared and tense as herself.

"The Healer will be in shortly." A medi-witch informed the couple, before giving them a small smile and leaving.

Sirius' grip on Abbey's hand tightened considerably.

"Think you could lighten up a little bit?" Abbey asked, wincing. Sirius looked like he was about to reply but then realized she was talking about his hand turning hers' a shade of purple.

"Sorry." He mumbled apologetically.

The two sat in silence contemplating the life of their child until they heard the sound of the door opening. Both looked up to see an unfamiliar healer coming towards them with a grim expression.

Abbey took in a deep breath and decided to hope for the best.

"Well I know you've been waiting for the results for a while and I'm sorry for the wait. But anyways I'm just going to come out and tell you-"

Sirius bit his lip as Abbey closed her eyes, waiting for the results.

"I believe you have guardian angels looking down on you because a fall like that is usually fatal to a fetus. But in your case you barely scraped through with a miracle. Your child is going to live." The healer said with a small smile.

"Congragulations." The healer said, patting Sirius on the back and heading out of the room. Before he walked away he stuck his head back in.

"But remember to be careful and don't do anything that could possibly be harmful to your child, two miracles in one life cycle is slim to none." The healer noted, before pulling himself back outside and heading down the hall leaving the two young parents-to-be alone.

The young couple, still in shock, turned to each other and slowly smiled emerged on their pale faces.

"Thank god." Abbey whispered as Sirius enveloped her in a bear hug.

"She's safe." Abbey said thankfully as Sirius ran his fingers through her hair, lovingly.

"She?" Sirius pulled back, his mouth hanging open.

"We're having a girl." Abbey announced as Sirius attacked her with kisses.

**_Whoooo that took me forever!! I don't know why..._**

**_Sowwy!! I was so busy allllll weekend and friday and saturday I only had a chance to write a piece of it earlier, but this chapter has finished!! Yay!_**

**_-A lesson before dying_**


	37. The going into labor!

**_Hey, sorry I'm taking so long but I've started another story on FictionPress...cause' my friend was like WRITE THIS NOW! and I was like okaaaay! Yeah...so if you wanna check it out I have the same pen name (A lesson before dying) and the story is called 'To dance'. Anyways here's this chapter...I'm glad you all are happy with the baby staying alive. I don't know what will happen to them or if this will be AU or not...we'll see. The song is Ben Jelen's 'Come on.'_**

**_Chapter 37- The going into labor?_**

_And finally the silence   
Looking out, looking back across the sky   
Trying to find a meaning   
Knowing that I just left it all behind   
Still I smell a lingering softness   
Where did she go   
How did she go   
I wanna wanna know   
I wanna know that she'll be coming here to me _

Come on   
Without you I'll never feel the love inside of me   
Come on, you know that we belong   
Come on, come on, come on, come on

Thinking back before her   
I never knew the meaning of alone   
Still the flag is feeling foreign   
I live the day to escape into a phone   
Speaking of a world not real then   
Where did she go   
How did she go   
I wanna wanna know   
I wanna know that she'll be coming here to me

Cause shes sharp for kisses   
And my heart misses   
She's coming   
She's coming here to me   
I'm needing   
Desiring to kiss her now   
I'm living for her   
Breathing for her   
Singing for her fairytale

Come on..

"Lily, did you even bother asking a medi-witch or healer which room they were in?" Anais asked me and I scowled.

"Of course. No one would answer me." I answered, grumpily.

"WE'RE HAVING A GIRL!" I heard a familiar voice bellow from the room in front of us. Anais and I both sighed in relief and hurried to the door.

I heard a sweet voice laugh from inside and knew we had found our girl.

"Abbey! Oh thank god! We thought you were hurt!" Anais sighed as we stampeded into the room, immediately checking her over for internal bleeding or anything of the sort.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I asked and she blushed, sheepishly.

"I fell in the shower...for a second we thought we'd lost her." Abbey said with a sad shake of her head. I gasped as Anais clung to her arm, her mouth hanging open.

"But she's alright?" Anais asked and Abbey nodded with a thankful smile.

"Wait it's a girl?" I exclaimed and Abbey laughed as Sirius nodded his head, a triumphant smile upon his handsome face.

"Amy Grace Black." Abbey said and Sirius took her hand in his own, gazing at her lovingly.

"Alright, as long as we know you're okay. We'll be waiting for you to come home." Anais said as she smiled at them and walked out with me trailing behind her. I turned to see Sirius kiss Abbey gently on the forehead and I smiled at the loving couple. It's nice to see a couple who's comfortable with each other in public. As logn as they're not too public, like James sometimes wants to be...hence the library...

"Did you find them?" Remus asked as we walked up to them. Anais nodded and he casually slipped his arm across her shoulder as James slipped his hand into mine. What a sight we were. Six friends, all in love...three guys, three girls. How much drama would there be if one of us broke up on bad terms...Ouch.

"Let's go home." James said quietly, gazing at all the people in the waiting room. I watched his face and could see traces of sorrow in his dark eyes. I squeezed his hand as we apparated. I knew he missed his parents, still. He had skipped the funeral, despite my telling him he should go, besides along time ago when he had spilled all his feelings to me he hadn't really dealt with all his emotions. They erupted in him sometimes. I would see him staring at pictures of me with my parents and I had seen a picture of him and his dad in his closet, but the next day it was torn up. We needed to talk, soon.

But for the next couple of months all our priorities were school and Abbey. She was in her eighth month and let me tell you, she wasn't enjoying it. When she walked around the house, which wasn't often, she waddled. She couldn't stick her feet into almost all of her shoes because her feet were swolen.

We put a mat in the shower so she wouldn't have a replay of that incident, even though, now she just took down to take showers or baths. But then we'd have to help her get back up. Abbey still claims she doesn't need any help, but we know it's an empty statement.

One time she was so fed up with Sirius running for her every need I witnessed her slide off the couch while Sirius was sleeping and actually crawl into the kitchen to get some food. Of course, Sirius woke up while she was eating on the floor, her being too tired to crawl back, and yelled at her for not waking him up. But then she yelled back and he ended up caring her back to her room, with her acting grumpy for the next week.

Abbey was due anyday and we had a packed bag for her next to the front door, just in case something happened where we needed to rush her to the hospital. We didn't want to apparate her to the hospital in case of something going wrong, so we'd have to use muggle transportation.

So here we were, just Abbey and I, watching a comedy show on television.

"I'm hungry." Abbey noted as a commercial came on and I looked at her with a small smirk.

"When are you not hungry?" I asked and she stuck her tongue out.

"When you're pregnant you'll understand." Abbey said with a small pout. I laughed and she looked at me with a curious glint in her eye.

"What, my dear, is so funny?" Abbey asked and I snorted.

Before I could answer Abbey let out a yelp of pain.

"Ow! What's the matter with you?!" Abbey cried, looking down at her stomach, angrily. I let out another giggle as she yelled at her stomach. I'm sure Amy could hear her pretty darn well. Sarcasm included in that last statement.

"Oh! It did it again! That really hurts, Amy. Lily, make it stop!" Abbey whined as she moaned again in pain. My first reaction was to give her some pain medication, but then I realized what was happening. Or I thought I did, at least.

"ABBEY! You're going into labor!" I exclaimed, hopping up from the couch and bounding towards her.

"Now that's just silly, Lily. I'm not due for another week and a half. Plus, my water hasn't broken. She's probably just kicking extra hard or something...Oh dear..." Abbey looked down at the floor where a puddle of water now laid.

"Oh god! I am going into labor!" Abbey screeched as I grabbed the bag and began usering Abbey out the door towards the elevators.

"But my shoes!" Abbey complained and I rolled my eyes.

"Like you can fit in them?"   
"Good point."

When I got her into the elevator and pressed the down button we stood in silence.

"Well...this is exciting." Abbey said suddenly and I laughed. Soon we were both laughing and when the door opened we hurried out to the street, where taxis were zooming by, not slowing down at anything.

"TAXI!" I screamed and eventually a taxi stopped for us. Abbey got in first, then I pushed the bag in, then I got in and we were on our way to St. Mungos. Well, the taxi driver didn't know that...he thought we were going to a shopping district. How dumb can you be. Hi, my friend is in labor can you take us shopping?

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww....Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww..." Abbey complained all through the ride and I stuck my fingers in my ear to block out the annoying noise.

When we finally pulled up to our stop, I threw some money to the driver and jumped out of the car. Abbey slowly got out after me, she was now breathing heavily and turning a dark shade of red.

I slung the bag over my shoulder as we ran-well I ran, she hobbled, down the street to St. Mungos.

"Amy, stay in there! Just twenty more minutes for mommy, okay?" Abbey pleaded as we got to the entrance. I pushed her in and hopped in after her.

We were immediately greeted by the sight of lots of people and healers bustling about.

"WE NEED A HEALER! THERE'S A WOMAN IN LABOR!" I yelled and immediately everyone turned towards Abbey, who smiled and gave a little wave before crouching over in pain as she hit a contraction.

"Shit, this hurts." She groaned and I smiled weakly.

"Come on ma'am. Just sit down and relax. You're going to be fine." A medi-witch said, pulling up a wheelchair. Abbey eyed the wheelchair warily and then sat down, grasping my hand as I tried to sit down in the waiting room.

"Oh no you don't. You will not leave me at the most painful moment in my life when the bloody man who did this to me isn't even here." Abbey said stubbornly. The medi-witch who was pushing the wheelchair looked at Abbey sadly.

"Get you pregnant then leave, dear? Terrible men, these days." She noted and I snorted.

"No, he's just...not here." Abbey said, between gasps.

"Oh alright then. Well, why don't you go get him then?" The witch said, looking at me and I nodded. Pulling from Abbey's death grip, I apparated to Sirius, James and Remus' flat.

"OI! Sirius!" I yelled and Sirius popped his head out from the bathroom.

"Something wrong?" He asked, noticing my ruffled hair and wrinkled clothing.

I twirled a lock of hair around my finger, pretending to be ditsy.

"Well, um, Abbey started like going into labor....like five minutes ago." I said and he immediately ran at me, demanding details. Where is she? Is she okay? Blah blah blah...

"Just go to St. Mungos, Sirius." I said with a laugh as he dissapparated. Well now that that was taken care of...

I walked down to James' room and pushed open the door. I saw him with his head on his desk and his eyes closed.

"James..." I nudged his shoulder. When he didn't move I frowned and pushed myself onto his lap. He still didn't move...

I began to kiss up and down his neck and I began tracing his jaw with my tongue. He shivered, subconsciously, at my touch but still didn't open my eyes. I sighed and eventually moved to his lips, pressing mine onto his forcefully. This woke him up. His arms immediately went around my waist, pulling me closer.

I smiled to myself as we pulled away.

"I'd like to wake up to that each morning." James said with a smile.

"Mm. Me too, but right now we need to go. Abbey's going into labor." I said with a giggle and dissapparating to St. Mungos.

**_-A Lesson before dying_**


	38. The Newest addition to the gang

**_Hey, Ahhh it takes me sooo long to update and I'm sorry, but I've been really busy lately. I'll be writing all next week when I'm not working…or with some of my friends. Haha. Anyways, the song is 'Get tangled up in me' by Skye Sweetnam. Lily sang part of it in a chapter a while back….hehe._**

**_Chapter 38- The Newest Addition to the gang!_**

You want to know more, more, more about me   
I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine   
I'm the one that's honking at you 'cause I left late again

Hey! Hey! Hey!   
Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, yeah!   
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today   
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, yeah!   
Hey! Hey!   
Get tangled up in me

You want to know more, more, more about me   
Got to know reverse psychology   
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep   
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see

You think that you know me (Get tangled up in me)   
You think that I'm lonely (Get tangled up in me)   
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you...

You want to know more, more, more about me   
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet

"Lily!" I heard my name as soon as I arrived in the busy Wizarding hospital. Damn, I've been here enough to last a life time in the last couple months…actually, now that I think about it, it had almost been a year ago.

"Hm?" I looked around for the caller of my name and saw Sirius in front of me, panting and looking worried.

"What?" I asked, alarmed.

"What room is she in?" He asked quickly and I sighed in relief and grabbed him by his arm, pulling him up the two flights of stairs and down the hall to Abbey's room. I could hear her cursing from inside and I laughed.

Sirius ran inside and I heard her scream at him as I settled in a chair across the hallway.

"SIRIUS BLACK YOU IDIOT, WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" I heard Abbey shout and I laughed as Sirius tried to calm her down.

I felt a warm hand on my arm and I looked up to see James' warm eyes staring down at me.

"Took you long enough." I teased and he smiled and then flinched as he heard Abbey screeching from inside. I giggled at the look on his face as Sirius came rushing out looking panicked.

"Lily! What do I do?! She's screaming and bleeding and it's bloody horrible!" Sirius exclaimed and I covered my mouth from laughing.

"Sirius, get your arse back in there! She's going to be really pissed if you miss the baby being born." I scolded as tears of laughter trailed down my face. James was chuckling as a look of horror passed across Sirius' face and then he walked back in the room.

"SIRIUS BLACK YOU IDIOTIC, ASS-HOLE, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK WE WERE DOING! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING WE AREN'T GOING TO BE DOING THE 'DEED' EVER, EVER, EVER AGAIN!" Abbey swore and I decided to only speak to Abbey when she was on heavy medication.

James looked over at me, an eyebrow raised as he listened to Abbey's antics and I shrugged.

"Hey guys! How's she doing?" Anais asked as she ran towards us, Remus in tow.

"Wonderful!" I told them and James turned to me, skepticism all over his face.

"Just listen to her screams of joy." I said as Abbey screamed a string of curse words that I had a feeling she made up on the spur of the moment.

"Ooh, Lily have you begun recording?" Nese teased and I sighed happily. Abbey was going to have Amy…she was going to be a mother. How wonderful it all was. That time, there was no sarcasm.

I want a kid…but maybe we could just adopt, cause' I really don't want to feel what Abbey is going through at the moment.

Finally the screams stopped and we heard the words 'Push' coming through the door. I pulled out my wand and muttered a quick 'silencio' so we wouldn't have to hear the doctor's detailed comments.

"Why couldn't you do that while she was screaming?" James asked me and I smiled, mischievously.

"I was recording her…I'm going to give it to her when she thinks she needs another kid." I said and James rolled his eyes.

"So, what do you think about it all?" James asked and I frowned. All what?

"About what?" I asked.

"Having kids so young? I mean we're all only nineteen or eighteen." James stated, pushing his glasses up his nose and looking down at me with an unreadable expression.

"I don't know…I guess it would be okay as long as you're not a single parent…" I answered, unsurely.

"I mean look at Abbey and Sirius. They're having a child and they're wonderful with it…well Sirius is. They love each other, I don't really think age matters as long as you're out of school…" I muttered, trying to figure out why he was asking.

"Why?" I asked finally.

"Just wondering…" James replied, staring at the door.

I was about to question him further when the door popped open and an ecstatic Sirius entered the room.

"I'M A FATHER!" He exclaimed and we all jumped up, wanting to hear everything that wasn't being screamed by his lovely girlfriend.

"Congragulations Padfoot, we're proud of you!" James said, clapping Sirius on the back as Sirius beamed.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Beautiful." He answered happily and Anais and I sighed dreamily, it was all so lovely.

"When can we see her?" Anais asked and Sirius shrugged.

"The doctors are 'cleaning' her right now, then I'm sure Abbey will want to be with her for a while. I'll come out and get you, alright?" He asked. We nodded and he smiled again before heading back to his girlfriend and new daughter.

I sniffled, happy tears appearing on my cheeks. James wiped one away with his thumb and smiled at me.

A while later the door opened and Sirius ushered us in. I took one look at the sight before me and began full-out crying. Abbey smiled at me, her eyes were teary as well as she held out her beautiful daughter to me. I took Amy in my arms and looked down at her bright blue eyes and thick blonde hair, well as thick as it can be for a little kid. She was everything Sirius had said, she was gorgeous.

The little child coo'ed and I decided I would have to get one. I mean, despite all the pain they were so adorable and cute. You just want to hold onto it forever. I handed Amy over to Anais who gladly took her from me, the small girl looked up at us through her beautiful eyes in wonder and we all smiled at her. The newest addition to our gang.

James wrapped his arm around my shoulders, grinning at Abbey and Sirius who were watching their small baby girl be held by their best friends. Anais finally gave Amy back to Abbey and Abbey smiled downed at her, running her index finger down her face in amazement.

It was truly a spectacular sight.

**_-A lesson before dying_**


	39. The Question

**_Hey guys! This is the last REAL chapter, so enjoy it. The last chapter will be the Epilogue. Yay! I'm glad to be finishing this story, even though I'm kind of sad. I really liked writing this...hehe. The song is 'Somebody' by Bonnie Mckee._**

**_Chapter 39- The Question_**

_I sit alone   
In the dark theatre watchin' the people go by   
hand in hand   
everybody but me   
oh _

I stay behind   
watchin' the credits roll by   
roll roll roll right by me

I know, I won't cry   
cause there is somebody somebody somebody waitin' for me   
out in the rain

oh cry   
not tonight   
because there is somebody waitin' for me   
oh yeah

I take a walk   
the streets are busy tonight   
and I am searching for you   
waiting to brush your shoulder   
But I'm alone   
I watch the faces roll by   
roll roll roll right by me

But I know, I won't cry   
cause' there's somebody somebody somebody waitin' for me   
out in the rain

oh cry   
not tonight   
because there is somebody waitin' for me

A week had passed since Amy was born and Abbey would be returning home with her any moment now. Of course now she and Sirius were getting their own apartment and Anais and I were left alone. Not that we weren't happy for the new parents but we would miss our girl time together. Abbey, however, promised us she would still be available for 'girl talk' whenever we needed it. I doubted it.

"Lily!" Anais called from Abbey's room and I walked into it.

"Hm?' I asked. I saw here bent over some boxes in the back of the room. Yup, we, being the good friends we are, decided to pack for her. She had enough on her hands.

Anais and I took the liberty of buying the rest of the things for Amy that she had forgotten. She was a blonde, you know. Luckily for her she didn't need a job right away. Sirius' uncle left him quite nice amount of money when he was sorted into Gryffindor. Felt some kind of pride at not being the only outcast or something.

"Can you help me move this box? It's pretty heavy." Nese sighed as I walked over to help her lift it.

"Where are we taking it?" I asked.

"Their new place. Sirius just got it and wants to move in right away." She said with a note of sorrow in her voice.

I smiled weakly and nodded, grabbing two corners of the box and lifting it up.

"Ugh." We both moaned and apparated to Abbey's new apartment. It was quite spacey, very nice. Big windows, nice open kitchen and living room. I knew Abbey would be comfortable here with Amy and Sirius. I was happy for her and I knew Nesie was too.

"What's in here?" I asked, opening the lid of the box.

"Photos." Nesie mused, plopping down on the hardwood floor and grabbing a photo album from inside.

"It's our first picture on the train." Anais said with a sigh. I leaned over her shoulder and saw Anais and Abbey waving to the camera. It was right before they had met Remus and I.

"Here's one of her and James when they were little." I said, pulling one from out of the box.

"Aw." Nesie smiled softly, pushing a photo in front of my face. My eyes immediately prickled with tears.

It was Abbey, Anais and I when we were fifteen. We were all waving at the camera and pulling silly faces. I remember we swore never to listen to the Marauders. Well we all had our little exceptions. I talked to Remus, Nesie tutored Sirius and James and Abbey were best friends.

"I miss her already." Nesie said quietly, looking down at the photo.

"Well it's not like she's leaving forever. She's just moving out of the apartment." I said, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"I know, I know. But it won't be the same and she has Amy now. Beautiful Amy." Anais sighed with a dreamy look on her face.

"I can't wait to have children." She said with a smile. I nodded my head in agreement.

"But not for a while. I want to wait until I'm at least twenty-four." Anais said with a laugh.

"I don't know when…whenever it seems like the right time, I guess." I said, thoughtfully.

"Well we better go and finish packing." Anais noted after a moment of silence.

"Right, I have to get ready for a date with James." I said and Anais raised a brow.

"Oh, a date? What are you going to do?" She asked curiously with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I don't know. He won't tell me. Claims it's a surprise." I laughed and she smiled, like she knew something.

"Have fun." Was all she said before apparating. Crazy woman.

A couple hours later I sat in my room, eyeing my reflection, distastefully.

"I look like an idiot." I muttered, poking at my make-up job.

"Lily! James is here!" Anais called and I groaned. Too late now, should've fixed it when I could've.

I braced myself for gasps of terror and Anais offering to re-do my make-up but none of that came.

"Aw Lils. You look so pretty." Anais coo'ed, before winking at James and leaving the room.

I frowned and patted my hair while waiting for James to say something.

"Do I look that bad? I can go change." I chuckled at his open mouthed expression.

"No! Don't change!" He exclaimed, hurrying over to me and quickly kissing my cheek.

"Alrighty then." I said, watching him with an amused expression.

"Okay, your arm, my lady?" James smiled and I took his hand in mine, loving the warmth I got from him.

"Where are we going?" I asked, but James didn't respond right away.

"Close your eyes." He commanded, gently and I raised an eyebrow but obliged.

"Hold on." I nodded, hoping we weren't going to go anywhere that would ruin my outfit. Okay that was selfish…but I paid good money for these clothes.

I was wearing a white pleated skirt that reached my knees and a pink lacy tank top with some black flip flops. James told me not to be too dressy.

"Open your eyes." James said as I felt a cool breeze against my legs. I opened my eyes and gasped at the beautiful scenery.

We were standing on a deserted beach and a blanket was spread out on the sand with a picnic basket in the middle of it.

I looked at James, my mouth hanging wide open in astonishment.

"James…." I whispered and he blushed.

"I just wanted you to be happy." He said with a small laugh of embarrassment.

"I am!" I exclaimed, hugging him and giving him a quick kiss on the lips before going back into awe at the beach. It was gorgeous.

The sun was going down and the sky was a pink-ish orange and the sound of waves immediately put me at ease.

"Oh, it's lovely." I whispered, more to myself but James heard anyways.

"I'm glad you like it. Come and sit with me." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the blanket. I smiled at how romantic the scene looked.

James always was a romantic. I remember from school, every Valentines day I had at least a red rose and a teddy bear on my pillow when I woke up.

James pulled me into his lap and softly began to stroke my hair as I watched the waves roll into shore. It was really beautiful and the whole fact James brought me here made it all the better.

"Why did you do all this? I mean it's not our anniversary or anything…at least I'm pretty sure it's not." I said and James smiled, shaking his head.

"It IS our anniversary?" I gasped, trying to think back to what happened on this day. Nothing.

"James, nothing happened on today." I said with a frown, watching him suspiciously.

"You would be wrong there, Lils." James said with a small smirk.

"What happened then?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

James moved out from under me, so now he was sitting across from me.

"Today was the day I fell in love with you. I walked onto Hogwarts' grounds and saw you reading under a elm tree by the lake. You were all by yourself so I walked over and you told me to leave you alone and I was nothing but a conceited, arrogant, idiotic prat. I told you I had never seen someone so beautiful when they were angry and you slapped me for 'mocking you'." James laughed as I blushed, remembering the incident vaguely.

"As you left I realized no other woman, except maybe Abbey, would ever have the guts to yell at me, let alone slap me. I fell in love right then. That happened three years ago, today." James said and I laughed.

"So this is why we're here?" I asked, grinning at him.

"Partly. You see Lily, I wanted to ask you something for a long while now and I figured I needed a good day to do it on. I just happened to realize that today was my anniversary of loving you, so it seemed perfect. Lily, you are the most beautiful, intelligent, tempered, kind, loving woman I have ever met and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Lily, will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me?" James asked, while getting onto one knee if front of me.

I think my heart stopped. He was holding out the most beautiful ring I had ever seen in my life.

It was a silver band with a gorgeous emerald, surrounded by two small diamonds.

I gasped and felt tears come to my eyes as I tried to speak.

"James I…" I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I bit my lip, trying to keep the tears in. It wouldn't work.

"Yes!" I said, throwing my arms around his neck and knocking him over.

He laughed out of relief and slid the ring onto my left ring finger. He looked up at me on top of him and beamed at me. I smiled back, looking at the ring on my finger.

"It's perfect." I whispered as James caught my lips in a breathtaking kiss.

"I love you." I whispered as we pulled apart.

"I love you too, Mrs. Potter." James said and I giggled.

"Sounds nice." I noted as he began to kiss up and down my neck, lovingly.

"You're so beautiful." James mused from underneath me.

"You're so sucking up to me." I laughed and he chuckled.

"We fit together." James said as I rolled off of him and snuggled into his side.

"We do." I whispered as he buried his face into my hair, causing me to giggle.

So we sat there in happiness watching the sun fade into the distance and listening to the waves crash on the shore. We would love each other always and no one could come in between us.

Life was good.

_**-A lesson before dying**_


	40. The Epilogue

**_Well, this is it. The end! Oh no, I'm going to cry. Lol. Yeah....I know this is super short but I couldn't fit anything else in without going into so much detail and I just don't think it would be a good ending for the story. But I really liked writing this...I might do another story with the same characters cause' I love their personalities. Who knows? Well please review for me! It's the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this...a bit of a surprise at the end! The song is 'Graduation' by Vitamin C. Yes, I know they're not graduating from school...but I think it goes with it because they're kind of moving on in thier lives. Heh._**

**_Chapter forty- The Epilogue. _**

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
and where we gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never Change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
when we leave this this year we won't be coming back  
no more haging out cause were on a different track  
and if you got something that you need to say  
you better say it right now cuz you don't have another day _

Cuz we're moving on and we cant slow down  
these memories are playing like a film without sound  
and I keep thinking of that night in June,  
I didnt know much of love but it came too soon.  
And there was me and you and we got real Blue,  
stay at home talking on the telephone, with me, we'd  
get so excited and we'd get so scared,  
laughing at ourselfs thinking life's not fair...  
And this is how it feels...

As we go on,  
We remember,  
All the times we,  
Had together,  
And as our lives change,  
From whatever,  
We will still be  
Friends Forever...

So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money,  
when we look back now will our jokes still be funny?,  
will we still remember everything we learned in school,  
still be trying to break every single rule?  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that its not goodbye,  
Keep on thinkin its a time to fly,  
And this is how it feels...

As we go on,  
We remember,  
All the times we,  
Had together,  
And as our lives change,  
From whatever,  
we will still be  
Friends Forever...

la, la, la, la... yeah, yeah ... la, la, la, la  
We will still be,  
Friends Forever

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow? (somehow)  
I guess I thought that this would never end,  
AND SUDDENLY IT'S LIKE WE'RE WOMEN AND MEN  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round?  
Or will these memories fade when I leave this town?,  
I keep, I keep thinking that its not goodbye  
Keep on thinking its a time to fly...

As we go on,  
We remember,  
All the times we,  
Had together,  
And as our lives change,  
From whatever,  
We will still be  
Friends Forever...

Needless to say life is quite hectic right now. With my being pregnant, having to go in hiding because Voldemort's after us and not being able to see our friends whenever we want to. James and I are getting by on our love for each other. That's what counts in the end, right?

We found out it was a boy and James immediately picked Harry. I fell in love with it as it left his mouth. So Harry James Potter is kicking my stomach right now. Sounds odd, doesn't it?

James has barely left my side despite my protests that I'll be careful. I don't think he wants to risk another Abbey disaster, which is sweet of him but we have a mat in the shower so it's not possible to slip. But you know husbands…

Abbey and Nesie are also in hiding, I don't know where. Dumbledore delivers letters in between the six of us. I asked Dumbledore if we could just all be in 'hiding' together but he told me it was too big of a risk. If someone found us everyone would be in danger. Whatever. Sirius wouldn't give us away if he was being tortured. Which isn't really that thoughtful of me because he could be if he was found. Thankfully, he's a very careful person.

Well this will be then of my book. I hope whoever finds this, hopefully my children, enjoyed reading it. It took me all year! But it's very exciting to finish, maybe I'll write another one? But who knows at the moment? Oh! Harry, you kicked me again. How thoughtless can you be? James is laughing at me so I should probably just finish this.

Lily closed the book and looked up at James who was reading from over her shoulder.

"I have no privacy." Lily snapped, shutting the book as James chuckled, leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"Let me see it." James said, stretching out to reach the leather-bound book that Lily was grasping tightly in her hands.

"No. It's mine." Lily whined, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Please Lily." James pouted and Lily sighed.

James took this moment to grab the book and sprint off in the opposite direction. Lily gasped and tried to stand up, but it was quite hard seeing she was very large and eight months pregnant.

"Oof." She mumbled, finally pulling herself off the couch and waddling off after James.

"James Potter!" She screeched, her red hair sticking to her face as she waddled around the house looking for her idiotic husband.

"In here, darling." James called with a chuckle. Lily pushed open the door and glared at James who had a quill and was writing something on the last page of the book.

"James!" Lily scowled at him and grabbed the book after he finished.

She flipped the book open to the last page and took in the messy writing.

_Harry, son, I hope you don't get your mother's temper._

Lily stuck her tongue out at James and the grabbed the quill to write something else down underneath it.

_I pray you won't have James' thick head and messy black hair. Well, this is where it ends. I got my fairytale ending, Harry, I hope you get yours. -Lily & James Potter._

------------------------------

Harry smiled sadly down at the last page and closed the old book. A tear slid down his handsome features as he stared out his window. Remus told him that Lily wanted him to have it when he turned sixteen and that he had just recently found it. Harry had been reading it for weeks and just had the time to finish it.

"I wish I could've known you, mum." He whispered as he slid the book underneath his pillow so he could read it again the following night.

The End.


End file.
